You Move Me
by DoWhAtYoUdOtOmE
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have loved each other long enough to know they will be together for the foreseeable future, but with their lives changing will it pull them together or drag them a part? Klaine.
1. Are You Ready?

Chapter 1

Slowly, the morning sun began to reach the warm window of Kurt Hummel's bedroom and he began to stir growing ever uncomfortable. "Boy's get up! You're going to be late for school!" Kurt's father shouted through the solid wooden door to Kurt's bedroom. Kurt began to move even more, becoming aware of what time it was until his boyfriend pulled him closer to him using his strong arms. Time's like these were precious to Kurt. A year ago he never even imagined himself being in any situation similar to this one. He never imagined himself meeting the one person he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Especially one as perfect as Blaine was. "Whatsump babe?" Blaine mumbled in to Kurt's shoulder as he continued to sleep on. Kurt looked at him and stared blankly, hoping he would remember what today was. "Oh yeah!" Blaine perked up and sat straight looking directly in to Kurt's blue eyes. "I love you?" Blaine shrugged and leaned down for an early morning kiss from his boyfriend. Their soft lips touched and Kurt lifted himself in to the kiss, feeling it grow he attempted to slip his tongue in to Blaine's mouth. "No." Blaine breathed in to the kiss and dragged his lips from the younger boys. "We've got to get up! Big day today babe. Do you want the first shower or me?"

"You can, I can't be arsed moving. And you need longer to sort your hair out." Kurt giggled while ruffling his hair. Each curl from Blaine's head interlocked with his fingers. "Alright then." Blaine sighed and moved over his body half heartedly. Kurt snuggled back down in his bed, it just wasn't the same anymore without Blaine lying next to him.

"Hey Kurt. Kurt. Kurt." Finn forcefully shouted from outside the door. "What?" The younger boy snapped allowing his brother to enter his room. "Dude! All I only wanted to know if I could use your shower...I take it Blaine's in there?" Finn trailed off realising that he now felt stupid for interrupting Kurt. "Yes he is Finn. What's wrong with your shower? You have one to yourself, how is someone possibly in there?" Kurt's judgemental side came out as he eyes Finn up and down. "...I broke it." His head hung in shame, how did Finn manage to break his shower? It was only him ever using it, Kurt and Blaine had to share a shower. "What? You...how? You know what...I don't even want to know what you did! Go ask your mum, my dad's already downstairs."

"Okay, thanks dude." Finn abruptly left the room, leaving Blaine to re-enter, towel wrapped around his waist and one her was drying his hair with. "What do you think, curly or gelled?" He questioned his boyfriend who was still lying in bed with no plans to move. "Curly!" Kurt ginned back getting excited about the prospect of Blaine's hair being natural for the day. The feeling Kurt got from running his fingers through his hair was amazing, and now he would be with him all day every day it mean more opportunities would arise. "Get up Kurt! It's almost 7 thirty! Take a shower already!" Blaine pulled him up from the bed which Kurt took this as his excuse to climb on to Blaine's lap. He placed his arms around Blaine's neck and in return he felt warm hands grip his small waist. "I love you Blaine Anderson."

"I love you too Kurt Hummel." Kurt jumped off Blaine's knees and made his way to the bathroom. "Hey I can't go anywhere without the towels Blaine." His eyebrow rose knowing that Blaine would happily give up the one around his waist in return to keep the one for drying his hair. Blaine snapped the towel from his waist and held his package. "Thanks." Kurt smirked feeling Blaine tapping his butt.

"So Blaine, are you excited about your first day?" Carole quizzed him over breakfast that morning. "I'm okay about it I suppose. I'm happy because obviously I have Kurt, and the rest of the guys there I know. But I really do miss David and Wes, and I hate the fact I will be going up against my team at Nationals!"

"Hey! The New Directions are your team now! Deal with it Blaine your one of us!" Kurt grunted. You see, today was Blaine Andersons first day at McKinley. It was the start of a new school year and it seemed like the perfect time for Blaine to transfer. Once Kurt left Dalton last year, the 4 weeks without him was hell. The fact that it was a 2 hour drive back to Lima didn't help either and Blaine found himself getting more and more depressed as each day passed. Kurt never expected Blaine to transfer to McKinley, after all he'd moved from a previous school to Dalton a few years previously. He never expected Blaine to follow him back to Lima, away from his education, friends and family. Even though Blaine's parents didn't live near McKinley, they didn't live near Dalton either. Blaine's family were going through yet another rough patch anyway so Blaine would have paid anything to have gotten out of that house! The Hummel's had made an agreement with the Andersons that if Blaine was certain on transferring then Blaine would stay with them for school time and Blaine would go home a few days every holiday to spend some time with his family. It seemed a fair deal considering the Hummel's had already accepted Blaine in to their family. Blaine didn't really mind about not seeing his family. He hated his home. Both his parent's had never really accepted his sexuality, and they were both to busy working to care. His older brother Matt had moved out long before Blaine had announced his sexuality to the family, and Blaine hadn't really seen Matt since, considering he was almost 40 now. To say Blaine and his parents never really got on was an understatement, but they gave him every possession he could have ever wished to own. His family were rich, very rich. And he knew that no matter how much he hated his parents, one day all the money will be his and he would be able to support Kurt easily for the rest of their lives. "I know, I'm sorry my love but I have been a part of the Warbler's for 2 years, they were like my family." Blaine looked down with a sad expression growing across his face. Kurt reached over and put his arm around the smaller boy, hoping it would provide some comfort for him. He would clearly be nervous about his first day at McKinley and talking about how much he missed Dalton would not help.

"Dude, are you catching a ride with me and Rachel or not?" Finn questioned Kurt as he sat in the lounge waiting for Blaine to finish upstairs. "No, we're taking my car today. I'll see you in Glee club today though, after lunch remember!" Kurt always had to remind Finn of his schedule for the day before they actually arrived at school. "Thanks man. I'll be at glee." Finn turned around after squeezing Kurt's shoulder and left the house on his way to pick up Rachel, his girlfriend and one of Kurt's very best friends. Finn and Kurt hadn't always had a great step brother relationship. Once Carol and Burt had announced the big move in together, it did cause a lot of drama between the boys, something neither of them was particularly proud of as time moved on. "Finally Blaine Warb- Anderson!" Kurt exclaimed at Blaine's arrival downstairs. "I'm sorry, I just didn't think." Kurt apologised after seeing the sadness run over Blaine's puppy face once again. Kurt had gotten used to calling Blaine, Blaine 'Warbler' as a joke because all of his friends assumed his last name was Warbler. Well he couldn't joke anymore because he was no longer a Warbler, he was a New Direction. "Kurt? Is that my cardigan?" Blaine laughed loudly at the sight of his boyfriend wearing his clothes for the first time. "Yes it is actually Blaine. Doesn't it look so good?"

"Yeah, it does actually." Blaine caught Kurt's hips mid spin and pulled him close, pushing his lips towards Kurt's. "Why are you wearing my clothes?" Blaine mumbled in to Kurt's lips. "Because it looks good! And I like wearing something of yours; it makes me feel closer to you." Well at that moment in time, the two boys couldn't have physically have gotten closer to each other. Their foreheads were pressed together as they looked in to each other eyes, and Blaine had pulled their bodies so close they could keep a single piece of paper between their stomachs. "You're such a sentimental goofball!" Blaine chuckled to himself and pressed his lips to Kurt's passionately. "Boy's, get to school!" Burt, Kurt's father walked in to the room, avoiding looking at them. He was comfortable with Blaine staying there, he really was, he wouldn't have offered his home if he wasn't happy with them together. However he didn't want to have to watch them kissing in front of him, he had the same rule for Finn and Rachel. "Oh god I'm so sorry dad! We're just leaving!" Kurt pushed the smaller boy off him and collected his bag from the couch. "Have a good day boys. Kurt don't forget to take Blaine to Figgins when you get there! Don't just take him to your classes!" Burt ordered his son looking up from the newspaper in his hands. "Okay dad, bye."

"Bye Mr Hummel." Blaine said shutting the front door.

"You don't still have to call my father _Mr Hummel_ you know." Kurt announced closing the door to his Navigator. A present he got for his sixteenth birthday, however it did take a beating as Mercedes threw a brick through the front window once... "I know I don't but it's just a respect thing isn't it?" Blaine's hazel eyes stared deeply in to Kurt's as he pulled his seat belt around him. "I suppose so. But you really don't have to!" Blaine sighed sinking down in his seat.

"Are you ready for his Blaine Anderson?" Kurt turned off his engine after finding a parking space at his school. He let out a long breath as he places his hands firmly on the wheel and looked to Blaine. "I think so." Blaine said sceptically. "You'll be fine! It's not like you don't know any of these guys!" Masses of red slushie spread over Kurt's window screen as 3 football players walked past. "Welcome back! Lady!" One of them announced as Kurt flung open his door. "You WILL get getting a bill for this!" Kurt practically screamed down the path to the boys. "Egh..." He shook his head and sat back down with Blaine in the car. "Welcome to McKinley! So, you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."


	2. Starting a Fresh

Chapter 2

"Principle Figgins?" Kurt knocked on the principles door waiting for a response for him to enter further. Blaine was tailing right behind him, trying not to be seen by anyone. Kurt and Blaine hadn't actually told anyone but Finn that Blaine was transferring today. They wanted to see the shock on their faces in Glee club when Blaine turned up. Figgins waved the boys in and Kurt let Blaine go first. "This is Blaine, he's transferring today." Kurt introduced his boyfriend and showed him to a seat. "Okay thank you Kurt." Kurt's eyes widened at the realisation he had to leave his boyfriend. "But..I'll just..yeah so I'll go..." Kurt sighed squeezing Blaine's shoulder. "Meet me outside at break! No-one will see you there, we'll compare classes. Bye."

"Bye Kurt." Blaine smirked to him as Kurt tried to walk off but couldn't exactly take his eyes off his perfect boyfriend.

"Kurt! Get your white arse over here! Where've you been all morning?" Mercedes, one of Kurt's very best friends shouted him from down the corridor, she was stood with Sam. Her new boyfriend. Well they had been dating over the summer. When they first started dating it was a secret that they tried to keep to themselves. Kurt always knew! "Hey 'Cedes! Hey Sam." Kurt grinned looking down at their hands locking. "Aww I'm sorry baby, are you missing Blaine? I didn't even think. Where have you been? Sam parked his car next to yours but you were nowhere to be seen!"

"I'm so sorry; I had something to sort out before class. Yeah something like that..." Kurt couldn't help but smirk. "Dude, have you sorted your number for Glee club? Mr Schue did send out that email, apparently there's some new kid that's gonna sing today." Sam looked between Kurt and Mercedes wondering if any of his friends had heard the news. "Yeah I heard something about that. I'm not worried though. I'm sure they'll fit in really well!" Kurt knew exactly what was going on, he knew who the new boy was. But he didn't know what he was singing! Blaine had refused to tell Kurt what he was singing, he said it was special and he didn't want him to know about it. "I'm sorry 'Cedes! I got to go!" Kurt touched her shoulder and rushed down the corridor as he saw Blaine leave the principal's office. "Oh hell to the no! I haven't seen that skinny skinny white boy for 3 weeks!" Mercedes was ready to turn the other way if Sam hadn't have stopped her and dragged her to their next lesson, their cover would have been blown.

"Babe!" Kurt screamed as he saw Blaine's face peering around the corner of the building. "How you doing? Are you finding everything okay? Have you been in anyone's classes?" Kurt ran up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his smaller frame. "Kurt, calm down!" Blaine laughed in to the younger boys shoulder, trying to get him to release his grip so he could tell Kurt about his morning. Kurt finally let go and sat down on the steps, motioning for Blaine to sit too. "Well, I've not been in anyone's classes up to now, except I'm in history with Finn next period. Which is kinda cool you know? But then it's lunch and after that we can stop hiding right?"

"Right! Don't forget Glee practice though! I caught Sam and Mercedes this morning and they were talking about the new kid in glee! I almost laughed right in front of them!" Hitting Blaine's shoulder he then leaned against it. "Have you had any trouble with the football players?"

"You know, after prom. I think they might have just backed off a little."

"Aww Blainie...so much to learn!" Kurt ruffled his boyfriends hair, in only a way Kurt was allowed to do it. "Alright you can stop now Kurt!" Blaine laughed tackling him to the floor and started to tickle him. "Blaine...sto-..p that! Blaine Anderson! Stop..it now!"

"Dude's! I thought we were keeping it on the down low." Finn came around the corner to the boy's surprise. Blaine jumped up immediately thinking it was someone else. "Finn! Don't do that!" Kurt whined. "Well you know, if you wanted to keep it quiet then don't start shouting out Blaine's name round the back of the school! Come on Blaine. We've got history." It was now Finn's turn to complain, he wasn't exactly a bright boy and he hated any academic subject. He always said the only thing he is good at is Football because that's what everyone else believed. "Okay cool. I'll see you at lunch then Kurt?"  
>"Of course! Meet me back here! Have fun boys." Kurt waved to his two favourite seniors as Finn dragged Blaine away to class.<p>

Kurt and Finn's relationship hadn't always been as good at it was now. At first when Kurt's dad and Finn's mother got together, Finn was mortified. And he definitely didn't want Kurt for a brother. Once they got used to each other and learned to accept each other for who they are they began to make a very stable friendship between the both of them. After Finn offered to dance with Kurt at their parents wedding, their relationship had improved and they both found that they actually got on very well with each other.

After a few moments of sitting alone now his boyfriend and brother had left him, Kurt decided to head back inside and see who else he could find. "Kurt Hummel!" A powering voice was moving closer to him from behind, he knew the name well, he recognised it from the many dumpster tosses of '09. "Noah Puckerman!" Kurt spun on his heels and turned to face the rough looking boy. "Have you heard about this new guy in glee club? I mean c'mon man, I barely get to show my Jewish stuff already without some new guy coming in and messing with everything. If I don't like him, he's getting shoved in a locker!" Puck protested to Kurt. "Trust me Puckerman, I'm sure we're all going to love him, now..If you don't mind, I have Spanish class." Kurt pushed his friend away, something he wouldn't have dreamed of doing two years ago and continued to his next class, Blaine-less.


	3. Second Introductions

Chapter 3

"Can we stop hiding now baby? Can we just go to glee club?" Blaine pleaded with his boyfriend as it was getting close to the end of lunch. "In a minute! We could either go in there and wait for everyone to come in, or you can hide out in the bathroom while everyone gets in, but that's really dangerous because Puckerman and Mike go in there to skip half of class sometimes. But then again..."

"Honey, shut up!" Blaine laughed leaning against Kurt's shoulder. "Why does everything have to be some big military operation with you? We'll just walk to glee club now, go and sit down and wait for everyone to come in, kay?" Kurt knew Blaine was right, he was always right. Most of the time he didn't know how he did it.

"Fine, but you have to tell me what your singing! Remember mushy stuff makes me cry Blaine!"

"Who said it was going to be mushy? Hmm?" He raised his eyebrow to his boyfriend and offered a hand to be lifted up. "C'mon, let's just get to the rehearsal room." Blaine kissed the top of his boyfriends head and they quickly made their way to the room, trying not to be seen by anyone.

On entering the room, Kurt went to sit in his usual place at the back of the room on the steps. "Welcome to our rehearsal room! It's not much, but we call it home." Kurt grinned as he watched his boyfriend take in his new surroundings. "Blaine, come sit with me?"

"Okay, where do I sit?"

"Anywhere honey, come sit next to me for now, 'Cedes will be sat up front with Sam now anyway."

"You guys have seating plans here? Dalton wasn't that bad was it?" Blaine's eyes pleaded with Kurt, he couldn't help but think that this move was a mistake, that he belonged at Dalton. Ever since he stepped one foot in McKinley, he felt vulnerable.

"Of course Dalton wasn't that bad! We don't have a seating plan! We just have places where we tend to sit. No-one goes goofy if you're sat in their seat Blaine!" Kurt laughed and pulled his boyfriends gray cardigan downwards.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really nervous! I mean it's one thing starting a school, but having to sing as well!"

"Blaine Anderson! You have sung in front of these people before! You have spent the entire summer with these people! Do I dare bring up Rachel's party last year? You sung in front of everyone then!" Kurt defended himself while trying to make Blaine feel better, somehow bringing up the time Blaine kissed Rachel was not making him feel any better.

"Kurt that was different! I was drunk!" Blaine was cut short by the sound of the lunch bell going. "Oh god!"

"Blaine! There is no need to be nervous!" Kurt placed his hands on either side of Blaine's face and directed Blaine's lips to his own.

"Afternoon boys! You must be Blaine!" Mr Schue entered the room with sheet music in his hands, he walked over confidently and shook Blaine's hand. "I've heard a lot about you! He may have only been back for a month, but in that month he didn't shut up!" He laughed to himself at the reminder of Kurt's personality.

"Okkay. Mr Schue. I'm sure Blaine doesn't need to know how much I talk about him when he's not around!"

"You're probably right there Kurt. Have you got your song prepared Blaine?" He asked.

"Err. Yeah Mr Schue I have." Blaine grinned looking at Kurt.

"Oh hell Kurt Hummel, your little white boy ass leav..." Mercedes charged in to the room, verbally attacking Kurt before looking around the room. "Blaine Anderson? Seriously? Boy what are you doing at McKinley?" She stood in front of the boys in her diva pose. Something they both knew very well, and it meant trouble. Both boys sat in shock, not knowing what to say to a very annoyed Mercedes.

"We'll explain when everyone gets here." Kurt announced as Sam, Quinn and Santana also entered the rehearsal room. Each person mindlessly staring at Blaine.

"Yo dude you've finally stopped hiding out! Thank god for that! Dude do you wanna catch a movie tonight or something? There's this new action.." Finn was cut short once again by Kurt.

"Finn, will you please stop making arrangements with my boyfriend!" Blaine and Finn had really gotten along since he had moved in, even though Blaine was very stereotypical gay, he loved nothing more than sitting and watching a game on TV, or stuffing his face with any food he could find. Many times Kurt had found his brother and boyfriend in the lounge with candy everywhere watching a gruesome horror movie or action.

"Well I just considered now he lives with us I could get a bit of time in too you know!"

"Oh hell to the no! Kurt, are you telling me he lives with you now?" Mercedes shouted across the room. Mr Schue was watching the drama unfold in front of him, trying not to get involved.

"Blaine Warbler? Is that you?" Rachel's high pitched voice filled the room, with mumbles following from the rest of the glee club entering the room. Finn went to sit with Rachel and everyone took their seats still in shock at Blaine's sudden arrival. Kurt couldn't help but feel proud of himself when he realised how much of a drama he'd caused in the club. All eyes were on Blaine.

"Yes guys! We do have a new member, Blaine Anderson! I know you all know him but I think he and Kurt would like to explain first and then Blaine has a song he's prepared for us to audition him. Come down boys!" Kurt sprung from his seat and jogged to the front of the class with Blaine in tow. He motioned for his nervous boyfriend to start first.

"Yes guys, I'm sorry we kept it a secret, its Kurt's fault! But I have transferred. I'm here full time now, I'm not a Warbler anymore, I'm a New Direction, if you'll have me."

"Wait, why did you actually leave though? That Dalton place was sweet, why would you leave a private school for this place?" Sam asked.

"If you want my honest answer, I missed Kurt. I knew that he needed to be back here and I didn't really need Dalton. So I moved to be with him I guess." Blaine looked to the floor embarrassed and grabbed hold of Kurt's hand. Everyone in the room was silent. No-one knew what to say.

"I don't get it, there was a guy in my art class this morning, that had hair like yours." Brittany announced.

"Brittany, that's because it was me, I was sat behind you for a whole hour and you didn't realise it was me." Blaine laughed loudly and that set everyone else off laughing.

"Blaine, I believe you have a song that you would like to use to audition for us, would you like to tell us what it is, and why you are singing it?" Mr Schue suggested just so he would have time to get his class over with before home time.

"Yes!" Blaine edged Kurt back to his seat and he took a chair in the front row, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend. "I have learnt, a lot in the past couple of months. I owe it to Kurt. This was the first song I sung in front of Kurt, after dragging him all the way down the hallway to watch us perform! Kurt I know you've heard me doing this a million times before but it always reminds me of you." Brad began to play the music Blaine had given him earlier and Blaine began to sing, hoping that the song would mean something to Kurt. "_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on..."_ Kurt's heart skipped a beat as soon as Blaine began to sing the all too familiar song, Kurt heard him sing it at least once a day. He didn't care because every time it was sung it was perfect. Kurt didn't particularly like Katy Perry but he knew that Blaine loved her, for his birthday next week he had bought 2 tickets to see her in New York next month so they could spend a weekend away together.

By the time Blaine's performance had finished, Kurt was practically balling and being consoled by Quinn sat nearby. Blaine has put his own spin on the song, singing it slowly with just the piano music, something completely different to when Kurt had heard it the first time. It was just perfect. Blaine wrapped up his performance and waiting for the applause that shortly followed. He glanced down to Kurt who had tears running from his eyes. The sight almost made Blaine tear up too. "Blaine Anderson, I love you!" Kurt jumped from his seat and threw his arms around his boyfriend, burying his face in to his chest.

"Well Blaine, I think we can safely say that you're in the glee club!" Mr Schue announced ushering the two boys back to their seats. He was welcomed to his seat with numerous 'congratulations' and pats on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear before resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Right, this week's assignment! Duet's again! We need a new duet for our next competition! Let's mix it up a bit! Maybe get someone else doing the lead!" Mr Schue announced as Rachel's daring eyes darted to Blaine.


	4. I Miss Them

Chapter 4

"Finn I cannot actually believe you kept this from me! Blaine Anderson living in your house! Blaine Anderson moving to our school! You are supposed to be my boyfriend Finn! You never tell me anything!" Rachel Berry stormed in to the Hummel-Hudson household after school that day, with a clear anger for Finn at the moment. Kurt and Blaine were sat on the sofa together. Kurt's legs draped over Blaine's as they watched TV and relaxed for the evening.

"Rachel, why are you being like this? I'm getting a little tired of it!" Finn protested sounding a little bored. It looked like they had been arguing for some time now. Kurt and Blaine didn't even flinch as the teenagers stood behind them and argued, it was slowly becoming the normal in this house.

"Finn you are meant to be my boyfriend, which means you tell me everything! Well if you just can't trust me then..."

"Then what Rachel? You'll threaten to break up with me? Because that's getting a little boring, you say it every time we fight! I told no-one! No-one because they told me not to! No-one knew!"

"But Finn..."

"Right Rachel shut up! I love you but me and Blaine are _trying _to watch Teen Mom, so if you will, take this argument somewhere else." Kurt reached his head around the sofa to stare Rachel in the eyes. It was almost like staring Satan in the eye sometimes.

"Finn, I'll never break up with you." _Oh here we go again, the classic line after every single one of their arguments. _

"I'll never break up with you either."

During dinner that evening Blaine was quizzed over his first day at McKinley by Burt and Carole. "How did it go dear? Did you have any problems?"

"No actually, everyone's really nice, It's a little strange being in a public school but I'll get used to it. Kurt, I didn't actually know you could leave the premises during lunch hour!" Kurt let out a small laugh and put his hand to Blaine's face.

"Of course you can sweetie! It's nothing like being at Dalton!" They continued to eat and discuss Blaine's first day when the awkward subject of Karofsky was brought up.

"So boy's did you get any hassle of Karofsky today?" Burt asked gruffly.

"No actually! Some of his friends know he's gay now apparently so I really doubt he'll be any trouble now, especially not after he apologised to me last year!" Kurt was still in disbelief about the conversation himself and Karofsky had on his return to McKinley last year.

"Well that's a shock to the system!" Carole stood to collect everyone's plates from the table. "Well if you ever need any help with anything, either of you, I'm sure Finn will be behind you 100%!" Finn looked up at the mention of his name and put his head back to the table where it had been for the past 7 minutes.

"Finn stop moping about Rachel! Just call her and say sorry, she'll be all over you again." Kurt suggested to his clearly depressed brother. "I swear you two are driving me crazy! You can't live without each other but you are trouble when you're together!" Kurt's phone began to beep as he stood he checked for permission to leave the table and check his text messages. It was from Nick, his old roommate at Dalton.

"Dude, get on Skype with Blaine! Me, Jeff, David and Wes wanna talk to you guys." Was the text he received, he hadn't seen all the boys for about a month now and Kurt was even starting to get deprived of their company. Blaine was obviously upset to leave his very best friends but even though Kurt hadn't been at Dalton for long, there was something about sharing a dorm with 2 other people that drags you together. Kurt replied and went back to the kitchen where he found Blaine with his arm around a sobbing Finn. Blaine gave him a pitiful look as Burt took over his comforting, leave Blaine free to follow Kurt to the bedroom.

"What's this in aid of?" His sultry voice echoed in to Kurt's room as he spinned him around so they were face to face. Kurt's hands were placed firmly on Blaine's shoulders and his hands relaxed around the taller boy's waist.

"Well we're defiantly not doing what you are expecting!" Kurt pushed him away to retrieve his laptop from the bed, preparing himself for the Skype chat he was about to have with the Warblers. "Wes, David, Nick and Jeff want us to Skype them for some reason, I think they just miss the sound of my voice." Kurt joked as Blaine moved right up next to him and placed his hand on his lovers back. Kurt logged in and opened his Skype, accepting the request from his friends and sitting so both boys could see the screen. Sure enough the 4 faces of their very best friends were smashed in to the one tiny webcam. Kurt let out a high pitched laugh and waved.

"Hey guys! How you doing?"

"Not too bad! But how you guys doing down there in Lima! How did school go? Blaine, please tell me you didn't jump on any furniture and start singing?" Wes made his 'serious face' in to the camera and it made Blaine laugh.

"No guys! I was good I promise! I think I'll wait to show them my crazy side! What did you want to talk about anyway?"

"Well. Guys. 3 weeks from now. We have a date to see you." Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, neither of them knowing what the hell the other boys meant.

Jeff interrupted to try and make some sense of the situation. "Right I tell from your faces you haven't been told. The principle wants you two back here to do a show! We're having some seminar, meeting thing and the guy who's running it saw you two perform Candles and asked for you to specifically to come and perform again! So what do you say? Don't worry it's been cleared with Figgins, your allowed to come down here!"

"What? Yes of course we're going to come down!" Blaine practically gleamed nudging Kurt.

"It's all well saying that they want us to go down, but what about the New Directions, all the work we have to put in for the next competition? I just can't focus on a school I'm not even attending anymore!" Kurt grumbled.

"Ahh Kurt! That's the beauty of it. It's a music event, there are singers and high school glee clubs coming from all over the country! It just happens because they're at Dalton the Warbler's are the only ones to perform, but I'm pretty sure I've seen the New Directions on that list, so you'll all be coming down, just not all performing!"

"What the hell are we waiting for then?"

Nicked finally joined in the conversation. "Well, it's not on for another 3 weeks Kurt." The 6 friends continued to laugh and joke for another hour before David and Wes had to leave to finish homework. Blaine said goodbye to his old roommates and they unwilling left, and had almost let it slip that they'll be there for Blaine's birthday next week. Something else Kurt had planned for a surprise for his boyfriend.

"I'm going to get some apple juice, do you want anything babe?" Blaine asked putting his hand on Kurt's leg.

"No thanks, I'll stay and talk to these guys." Blaine bent down to kiss Kurt which lead to a sudden 'Eww' and also an 'Awww' from the computer. "Do I really need to ask who did what?" Kurt laughed looking at Jeff and Nick in the screen. Kurt knew them both so well, Nick was gay, he always had been and Kurt would be lying if he didn't admit to fooling around with Nick a little in their room when everyone was out, before he was with Blaine of course but they both knew it wouldn't work out between them.

"Seriously Kurt, you need to move back here as soon as possible! I miss musicals in my life, the sound tracks, the stages! Since you left I haven't stopped watching actions movies because of him! I can't take it anymore!" Nick cried out unhappily.

"Oh god shut it Nick! It's not like I'm ever here anymore anyway! You over react everything!" Jeff complained.

"Woah! Why are you never home anymore Jeff? And Nick I was waiting for you to find it but clearly in 2 months you haven't cleaned, there's a box under your bed of all your favourite sound tracks and musicals. I left them for you when I left." Kurt giggled.

"Oh god Kurt! Thank you!" He saw Nick run to his bed and fall to the floor, peering for the plastic box Kurt had left for him.

"And why haven't you been home?" Kurt's eyebrow raised higher than normal.

"Because he's got a girlfriend! 'Wicked'! Sweet!" Nick exclaimed from the floor once he'd found his box.

"You have a girlfriend? Who is she? What's she like? Is she prettier than me?"

"Yes I do actually! Don't sound so shocked! She's called Lauren and she's amazing! Seriously we've been dating for about a month now actually! She lives right near my parents and she goes to County Day, you know our sister school. She and some of her friends were there when we did Animal that time. But anyway yeah, she's amazing! I'm sorry Kurt but she's way hotter than you!" Kurt made his 'bitch please' face to the camera just as Blaine walked in with his minute maid apple juice.

"Oh, what's going on?" He began to stutter just as he saw Kurt's face.

"We're discussing the fact that Jeff has a girlfriend."

"Oh really?" The boys all continued their long and dragged out conversation about Jeff's new girlfriend and after a million thanks from Nick over the hundred DVD's that were left for him they said their goodbyes (an emotional one from Blaine as he had no clue he would see his friends again next week) and Kurt packed his laptop away. Blaine lay on his side on their bed. Yes it was now their bed since he moved in. "Kurt come and lie with me, let's just go to sleep okay?" Blaine suggested patting the space left for Kurt to slide in to.

"That's the best idea you've had all day Mr Anderson." Kurt moved so his body couldn't be any closer to Blaine and Blaine nuzzled his neck, pressing soft kisses to his warm skin every so often. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too."


	5. Families Are Hard To Come By

Chapter 5

It was finally the weekend after Blaine's first busy week at McKinley. The amazing week had passed and Blaine still couldn't get over the amount of time he got to spend with Kurt. They would eat lunch with the other glee club members, got to sing together all the time and it even turned out they were in some classes together! Maybe the move was getting on top of Blaine a little by the end of the week considering getting shoved in to a locker almost daily was not a routine thing for him. But he still enjoyed his time at the public school so far. The week had been filled with singing and home work after school. No time for alone time with each other the last week, Kurt and Blaine had vowed to spend all weekend together with no friends or homework for distractions.

"Morning beautiful." Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's soft hair to wake him gently. A warm smile slid across Blaine's face when Kurt opened his eyes slowly adjusting to the light in the room.

"Goomorming." Kurt mumbled still half asleep, but it didn't stop him snuggling closer to his boyfriend. Blaine laughed a bit as Kurt immersed himself in the blanket wrapped around his small body and settled to sleep again.

"Come on sleepy head! We have a full day planned remember? And it's already..10am!"

"Fine fine!" Kurt lifted his head up to meet his boyfriend's beautiful eyes. They just stared at each other for a few moments, taking in each other's scents, looks, and just letting them feel the love they have for each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine pressed a kiss to the top of the younger boys head and gave him one last squeeze. "But come on we have to get up!" He climbed across his body on the bed and tickled him a little to persuade him out of bed.

"Hey no fair!" Complained Kurt while covering himself in the bed sheets.

The usual routine happened that morning that they had fallen in to over the past month or so. Blaine would get up and take a shower while Kurt had an extra 10 minutes in bed, before they would both fight for the mirror to get themselves ready in the morning. It worked out well that Blaine was a morning showerer and Kurt was an evening. Otherwise it would have resorted in very early mornings! "Blaine Anderson! Have you even bothered to do your hair this morning?" Was the first thing Kurt had expressed to his boyfriend on arrival in the kitchen. As usual Kurt was downstairs making breakfast for the two boys.

"Yes of course I have!" Blaine picked up his bowl of Lucky Charms left on the counter by Kurt for him.

"Come here, I'm not letting you out of the house like this!" Kurt began to play around with the soft curls on Blaine's head, each chocolate brown hair twined with his fingers, and it made him melt a little inside.

"Hello boys." Burt entered the kitchen and sat on the table with his news paper. Once Kurt had finished playing around with Blaine's hair they both took their seats at the table to join him. "So what do you have planned for today?"

"We were going to go to the mall for a little while, then try that new Italian place for lunch and maybe catch a movie." Kurt explained the boy's plans to his father. It was a good thing Blaine had plenty of savings and money still coming in from his parents, it was his treat today.

"Sound's great boy's. Well don't forget our BBQ tonight Kurt, Aunt Louise is coming round, and grandma and grandpa." Blaine's eyes widened.

"Was that today? Oh god I didn't even realize! Blaine are you okay?"

"I haven't met your family yet." Blaine's eyes remained wide and he had pushed his bowl away from him, something Blaine never did.

"You'll be fine sweetie!" A warm hand got placed on Blaine's leg. "Don't worry! They'll love you! That means Chris and the kids are coming too! Remember my cousin Chris? They loved you! My Aunt, grandma and grandpa won't be any different!"

"If you say so..."

Both boys threw themselves in to the car at the end of their long day together. They had vowed that tomorrow would be a day of relaxing in the sun in the back yard because after today they deserved a rest. Still it was not over. They headed out of the house at half 10 that morning and hit the mall, Blaine had spoiled Kurt as usual for their shopping trips and bought him a jumper and some shoes he had been wanting for a while, and obviously Blaine bought a couple (meaning 6) new books for himself in the book store. The 3 hour shopping trip was topped with a romantic lunch at the new Italian which was amazing! Then both boys endured a romantic comedy at the movies, which was really just an excuse for Blaine to keep his arm around Kurt for as long as possible. It had reached the end of the day when both agreed they were too tired to continue and decided to head home to face the family for the next 4 hours.

"Kurt I'm still nervous about meeting more of your family." Blaine confided in Kurt as he drove back to their home.

"Don't worry! You'll be fine! There's still going to be my dad, Carole, Finn, Rachel and me around! You're not going to be alone! And you get to meet my Aunt Louise! I love her so much!"

"Is that the one that calls you every few days?"

"It sure is! So you've spoke to her over the phone before, seriously honey it's not a big deal!" Blaine pulled up outside the house and turned the car off, he looked at Kurt. "We can get out you know!" Kurt chuckled looking at his vulnerable boyfriend. "It looks like everyone's here!" He scanned the drive way for cars he recognised.

"Right! I can do this! I'm ready!" It was very unusual for Blaine to get himself so worked up like he was doing. He was always laid back, dapper, calm. But once he got mention of meeting new people, especially new people Kurt cared so much for, he got scared. It was the worry that he wouldn't be accepted in to the family. Because now, they were all he had.

They both climbed out of Blaine's BMW and Kurt went to grasp Blaine's hand before entering their home. "We're home." Kurt stepped in first and looked around the living room. A few people were sat in there, mainly his cousin Chris' children. "Hey guys! Where's everyone else?" All the young children pointed to the kitchen and outside where Kurt realized they would be. Kurt never let go of his timid boyfriends hand as he lead him through the house he already knew so well.

"Kurt! You're home!" Kurt's grandmother stood from her chair at the table to greet her grandson.

"Hi grandma!" Kurt hugged his grandma and stood back with a large grin spread across his face. "Grandma, this is Blaine. My boyfriend." Kurt felt so proud to say it. His favourite people in the whole world were stood in the same room together. He could proudly say he had a boyfriend without fear of judgement.

"Oh hello dear! We've heard so much about you! I hear you've moved in here now." Mrs Hummel commented shaking Blaine's already shaking hand.

"Yes Mrs Hummel I have, it's so lovely to finally get to meet you." Blaine was a charmed; he could literally charm anyone that set their eyes on him. He was especially good with parents and families; there was something about him that just made him very likeable. Kurt took notice that only Carole and his grandmother were in the kitchen preparing salad and other cold foods.

"Where's everyone else?"

"In the garden dear, your fathers outside cooking, Chris, Louise and your grandpa are out there." Carole informed the boys as Blaine was once again being dragged outside to meet the other family members.

"Kurtsie!" A woman with fairly long brown hair bellowed from across the garden. She stood and made her way over, Blaine noticed she was clearly pregnant and wondered why Kurt never mentioned anything to him.

"Aunt Louise! Look how big you've gotten! Not long now till my little girl's going to be here!" Kurt cooed at his auntie as they hugged and Kurt took notice of her huge stomach.

"I know Kurtsie! One more month and she'll be here for you to dress up!" They both laughed at probably an inside joke both had shared on one of their many phone conversations. "And you must be the famous Blaine! So nice to put a face to the voice finally!" The woman took hold of Blaine's arms and pulled him in to yet another hug. His first thought of the woman was that she was gorgeous. She was easily 15 years younger than Burt, but he knew they were definitely siblings.

"It's lovely to meet you to Louise!" Blaine took in everyone else in the garden. On the swinging chair sat Finn and Rachel. Finn's long arms wrapped around her and she was sitting comfortably swinging with him. He next saw Chris and his wife Ashley. The parents to the 3 children sat in the lounge playing video games. Blaine had already met these people before so they were a lot less intimidating to him. The last person he panned around to was a much older man, sat by Burt who was cooking on the BBQ. He didn't look as scary as he first imagined him to be, he was just an older version of Burt. Someone Blaine had become increasingly comfortable around, except for a few slip ups of 'Mr Hummel'.

The older man got up and made his way to the teenage boys stood by the doors. "You must be Blaine." He held out his hand and Blaine took it within his own. "I've heard a lot about you. Welcome to the family." He winked at Blaine and turned his back returning to his seat. _Welcome to the family_. Blaine kept replaying that sentence over and over in his mind. He had found a place to belong, a place people loved him for whole he was and he could be himself. A place where he could love Kurt unconditionally because that's what he felt when he was around him, unconditional love.

"See I told you he wasn't that bad." Kurt grabbed Blaine's waist. Not noticing the tears fill in his eyes. Blaine looked at Kurt, feeling a sudden rush of emotion poor over him. He didn't care who was looking at him, what people thought about him. He didn't care because for the first time in his life he had been accepted in to a family.

Kurt noticed the tears filling the older boys eyes. Drowning out the hazel colour and turning it light. Kurt pulled him in to a hug where one of Blaine's tears set free. "Thank you." He whispered in to Kurt's ear.


	6. A Chance To Share Everything

Chapter 6

"Well it's getting pretty late and I'm beat, do you mind if I head to bed?" Blaine questioned putting his hand on Kurt's knee.

"No, no you go on son. It's been a long day." Burt gave him permission to leave and Blaine stood to say goodbye to the family that migrated in to the lounge throughout the night. As it was coming up to 9pm Chris and Ashley had taken the kids home, but Alfie, Dora and Louise were still chatting to Burt and Carole. Finn and Rachel made their escape upstairs an hour ago, claiming to be practicing for Nationals.

"Wait up, I'm coming with you." Blaine reached his hand out to give Kurt a hand up from the sofa they were snuggling on. "I'll speak to you real soon Kurtsie, we'll go to lunch or something." Louise hugged her nephew and left him to say his goodbyes and go to bed.

"Seriously Blaine you didn't have to do what you did today, you do so much for me without spoiling me!" Kurt gushed looking at his new shoes and jumper, trying to find the perfect place in his overcrowded wardrobe.

"Well you're my boyfriend; you deserve the world in my opinion." Blaine was lay on the bed, waiting for Kurt to join him. "And your dad won't let me give him rent, so I suppose the more I buy you he doesn't have to." He smirked. A faint tap came from the door. "Come in?"

"Hey guys, just wanted to say thanks for a great night. I'm heading off now so goodnight." Rachel's shrill voice in Blaine's opinion filled the room.

"Okay Rachel, night." Kurt ran over to give her a hug. Blaine didn't move. He hadn't exactly been fond of Rachel since, well he'd never been fond of Rachel. She was annoying, frustrating and had the most ridiculous voice that could pierce ears if you had to listen to it for too long. "I'll call you tomorrow!"

"Goodnight Blaine." She gave a half smile to the boy in his pyjamas on the bed; she knew their relationship was rough.

"Yeah." He pretended to busy himself. She closed the door behind her as she left a little hurt.

"You know you could try and make more of an effort with her! She's Finn's girlfriend, one of my best friends! You're going to have to bed around her for a long time from now on Blaine." Kurt crawled in to bed and sat next to Blaine putting his hands in his hair and twisting the curls around his long fingers.

"I'm sorry; she just annoys me so much! I'll try and be nicer I promise." Blaine reached for Kurt's waist and dragged him down so they were lying face to face.

"So meeting my family wasn't that bad today was it?"

"Hell no! Their so cool and welcoming. Kurt, does your Grandfather say that to everyone? Is he always that nice?"

"God no! He's never said that to anyone! He didn't even say 'Welcome to the family' to Carole until the wedding day! He must know your here to stay! As long as you don't plan on leaving anytime soon." Kurt frowned.

"Why would I want to leave you anytime soon? Basically Kurt, I have a mother and a father figure, a best friend and you all under one roof. With a family who clearly loves me as one of them, why would I leave all that?"

"I don't know, don't you think we've moved to fast I mean? We've been dating less than a year and my family already have us down as a married couple!"

"If you want me to be honest, yes we are moving too fast. But as long as we can keep up what does it matter?" Blaine looked deep in to Kurt's sky blue eyes.

"Would you marry me? I'm not asking or anything! I meant, if it came up, would you do it, like now?"

"Kurt, do you want me to be honest? No I wouldn't, we're both really young. I'm not saying I won't marry you. I will. But when the time is right, when we both have jobs, when we're in a stable home. I will do it someday, I promise you that." There wasn't even a drop of disappointment in Kurt's eyes because his boyfriend just told him that he will marry him one day. He had just been promised that he will marry Blaine Anderson, the most amazing person he'd ever met. "But Kurt, why'd you never tell me about Louise being pregnant?" The subject never came up so it took Kurt by surprise.

"Blaine, there's something's about my family you don't need to know, at least not right now." He knew that he wanted to share all his secrets with Blaine; he should be able to do that right? They were boyfriends. But this one Kurt couldn't bring himself to say. Blaine just didn't understand why Kurt was so secretive all of a sudden, Louise phoned every few days and clearly she and Kurt had discussed the baby, so why not mention it to Blaine. There were plenty of things Blaine hadn't told Kurt about, all about his family and his life before Kurt. But he understood they were difficult things for Blaine to discuss so he never pushed him. So why was Kurt, they boy who told Blaine everything, not trusting him with a small piece of information?

Kurt pushed himself against Blaine so they were both comfortable and turned the light off next to him. "We should be going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight my love." The word _my love._ He loved it when Blaine called him that. There was something about those two words that made him weak at the knees. "Oh and Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"I meant what I said, I love you."

"Love you too."


	7. Again?

Chapter 7 

"Oh come on! She's not that bad!" Kurt protested dragging his boyfriend down the McKinley halls.

"I'm telling you my love! You cannot beat Katy Perry! Gaga is no match!" The same argument the boys had engrossed in many times before. On Kurt's behalf he enjoyed bantering with Blaine; it was fun to see him get so passionate about something. In this case it's Katy Perry.

"But Gaga's an inspiration! Katy Perry sings useless songs about sex!" Blaine brought his boyfriend close to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "And Gaga's songs have meaning."

"I'm sorry Kurt; you will never get me to like Gaga! I'm sorry but Katy's just amazing."

"Okay okay then. I think this argument needs to be dropped! We could go on forever!" Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine quickly on the lips, not wanting to be spotted by any of the students still roaming the halls. Everyone at McKinley knew they were boyfriends but there was always the people that made snide remarks and still looked down at them.

It was coming towards the end of Blaine's second week at McKinley and he was actually starting to enjoy it a little. Karofsky had given the boys no trouble, partly because he hadn't seen them other than in classes, and even Karofsky wouldn't do anything stupid in front of a witness. It was Friday and Blaine's birthday was tomorrow. Blaine had told Kurt a long time ago that he had never really had a proper birthday celebration because, he's pretty sure growing up his parents forgot it was his birthday most years. Kurt wanted to make this one special.

The bell rung and it was the end of fourth period. "Last class! Then we have the whole weekend together!" Kurt chimed thinking about the amazing weekend he had planned for them.

"Hey losers!" Kurt heard an all too familiar voice shout behind them, he flinched a little which Blaine caught note of. He spoke to soon. Kurt twisted around on his heels to face David Karofsky.

"What the hell do you want Karofsky?"

"Just a little welcome back, lady!"

"No! No! Don't you remember prom? You apologised!" Kurt screamed as the ice cold red liquid dripped over his face. He jumped back and felt a hand impact with his chest as he got pushed back violently in to a locker. Kurt heard another thrash which only meant Blaine had been hit too. "You can't do this to us anymore! Everyone knows your gay!"

"Your still losers! You to Anderson!" Karofsky shouted walking down the corridor again with his two back up football players.

"Are you okay?" Kurt reached for Blaine's hand and brought his eyes to look at Blaine's face, only hoping that he wasn't slushie'd too. He saw his boyfriends vulnerable face covered in a blue liquid. His hair had been flattened and his curls had disappeared with the ice that lay on top of his head.

"Urm, I think so." Blaine said obviously he was a little shook up. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before.

"Right, let's go get you cleaned up.." Kurt took Blaine's hand in his own and pulled him towards the bathroom.

"But what about classes?"

"First thing you need to know about slushie's Blaine, when you get hit, everything else gets dropped because these things stain clothes!"

"Thanks for this." Kurt started to dry Blaine's face and clothes off in the bathroom; he pressed a towel to his face softly.

"It's fine, I've had so many of these, its not a big deal." Kurt let out a sad smile at a very sad looking Blaine.

"What do we do now? We can't just let him push us both around anymore."

"We're going to go too Ms Slyvester when we've cleaned up, she promised me that she would look out for me with Karofsky and she does, so we should go see her."

"Kurt why are you being so calm about this? Karofsky just shoved us in to lockers! More importantly he's still bullying you!" Blaine grabbed the towel from Kurt hastily and began to dry his face.

"Blaine!" Kurt jumped at Blaine's tone. "I'm used to this! I know you're angry, this never happens to people like you. I'm used to this happening! That's why i'm so calm; will you please calm down a little please?"

"I'm sorry Kurt! I don't care that I got hit this time, I care they're still doing it to you." Blaine reached for Kurt's waist but he jumped back at the connection of their bodies.

"I'm not some vulnerable little kid Blaine! You're the same as my dad! I've had to go through this every day for a year Blaine! A year! I can take care of myself!"

"Kurt I know you can! I just want to be there for you! Come on; let's just get cleaned up okay?" Blaine knew exactly what Kurt was doing. He was keeping it all in to protect Blaine; he didn't want to worry him. Blaine just needed to find it inside Kurt and let him get it all out, it was his way of expressing how he felt, bottling it up until someone said something to annoy him, then he let everything out. "Come here." He dragged the younger boy towards him and wrapped his arms around his slender frame while pressing soft kisses to his shoulder and neck. Kurt buried his face in to the crook of Blaine's neck and let all his tears out.

"I'm just so annoyed." He whimpered.

"I know you are. I know you are baby." He began to stroke his hair soothingly, trying to get Kurt to calm down. Seeing Kurt like that was enough to make Blaine cry too. He held strong for Kurt this time.

~O~

**The Football Locker room **

"Dude I cannot believe you did that to those gay dudes, again!" Azimio announced to Karofsky in the safety of the locker room.

"They're still losers! That Anderson kid's just trouble. They keep gaying up the place!" Dave slammed his locker shut and Sam turned around, realizing what the boys were talking about.

"What did you do to my boy?" Puck squared up to Karofsky. "Seriously Karofsky if you've touched him again you won't know what's hit you."

"And don't you think that it's a little rich saying he's gaying up the place? What about you? Are you gaying up the place too?" Sam interrupted just to make his slightly geeky but necessary point.

"I'm different; I'm not walking down the hall holding some dudes hand!"

"But you would if you could..." Sam joined Puck in getting up in Karofsky's face; they weren't going to take him anymore.

"What's going on here?" Finn came in looking confused as to why his best friends were about to start a fight.

"He's done something to Kurt and Blaine, and we're trying to find out what!" Puck almost spat in the bully's face. Finn pushed the two boys out of the way and headed straight for Karofsky. He grabbed his jersey and lifted him off the floor, pushing him against a locker.

"Woah! Calm down Frankenteen!"

"What the hell have you done to my brother Karofsky?"

"Nothing! Just a little welcome back for him and his boyfriend." Karofsky laughed in the tall boys face, not realizing how annoyed Finn actually was. Finn pushed him harder against the locker and it showed because he clearly hurt Karofsky. "Okay okay! We just slushie'd them and threw them against a locker! God it's not like we've not done it before!" Karofsky was getting scared now.

"Not done it before? Are you fucking serious dude? My brother had to leave his friends and family to go to that Dalton school. You drove him away with what you did, and it was all because you were gay too! Dude just lay off my brother." Finn screamed in to the smaller boy's face, which scared him even more. He left him drop to the floor before blocking him so he couldn't get away, this was not over. "Where are they?"

"Where is who?"

"Kurt and Blaine! Where are they?"

"I don't know okay! I didn't stick around!" Karofsky's lip began to quiver over fear of Finn. Finn quickly and sharply punched the locker next to the boy's head, just to scare him.

"Dude, don't you think you'd better leave him now?" Puck tried to drag his best friend away, to try and stop him getting in to trouble, but once Finn was worked up there was nothing stopping him.

"No! I promised Kurt I'd stick up for him, that's what I'm doing! That scared you did it? Well how do you feel about this?" Finn's fist impacted with Karofsky's face, right in the centre. Finn was strong, and a very good fighter, so he was pretty sure he'd just broken Karofsky's nose with the way he fell to the ground screaming. "This isn't over!" Finn said roughly and walked out of the locker room in search for Kurt.

~O~

**Ms Sylvester's office**

"I'll get David's parents in to discuss what he's done to you Porcelain...and Porcelain's friend. Seriously, who is this guy?" Sue asked looking confused at Blaine. The boys had explained what Karofsky had done to them and Ms Sylvester vowed to do something about it this time.

"Sorry Ms Sylvester, this is Blaine Anderson. He transferred from Dalton last week."

"Isn't that the school you went to Porcelain?"

"Yes it is Ms Sylvester; you competed against us as Sectionals last year."

"Oh yes, that's right. Well considering your new here Anderson. I have a choice of nicknames for you. You can choose from the following, Lady face, Porcelain 2, Dapper or Hobbit."

"I guess I'll go with hobbit." Blaine looked down to the floor, knowing that many people already called him a hobbit.

"Don't worry, you're a cute hobbit." Kurt whispered in to Blaine's ear, making sure Sue didn't hear. "Oh god!" Kurt looked out the window at the back of the room to see Finn's angry face staring back at him. He knew he'd done something stupid.

"Frankenteen?" Sue looked at him confused as he burst in to the room.

"Finn what have you done?" Kurt's shocked voice looked at the angry teenager.

"I know what he did to you."

"You're supposed to be in football practice! I suggest you get back there Frankenteen." Said Sue.

"Ms Sylvester, please, Kurt's my brother, and well. Blaine's technically my family; please can I just stay a minute?"

"Well I'm sending them home now, so get yourself back to football practice."

"Finn just go, we'll talk about this at home later!" Kurt urged him to leave the room, hoping that if he left the situation then he wouldn't tell Burt and Carole what had happened today.

"Porcelain, Hobbit. Get yourselves home. I will arrange a meeting with the Karofsky's about David's behaviour." Sue showed the 2 boys out of the room.

"Thank you Ms Sylvester. It really means a lot..." Blaine tried to speak but was cut off by the cheerio coach again.

"Okay Hobbit, I'm not going to lie, I zoned out of this conversation a long time ago, so just go home and good luck with Frankenteen!" She patted both boys on the back and left them to leave the building.

"Lima Bean?" Kurt suggested getting in to his Navigator.

"Thought you'd never ask."

~O~

**Later that evening at the Hummel/Hudson household**

Kurt and Blaine had gone to the Lima Bean after school; the place where they'd had many a conversation, their first date was held in that building and the place that Blaine had first told Kurt he loved him. Both boys walked hand in hand in to the Hummel/Hudson house, and they'd walked straight in to a fight.

"Finn, what the hell were you thinking? You've been expelled!" Carole shouted in a rage at her son who was sat on the couch. "This is not like you Finn! You've been expelled! Is that getting through to you! What if you can't get your football scholarship now? We can't afford that kind of money after Kurt's spell at Dalton!" Carole was fuming. _This isn't good _Kurt thought as his name was mentioned. Blaine stood at the door, not knowing what to do.

"Blaine you can still come in!" Kurt shut the front door pushing Blaine further in to the room.

"Tell me what you were thinking Finn! Why did you do it? You attacked a boy!"

"Oh no!" Kurt cried knowing exactly what Finn had done. "Finn you didn't!"

"Okay! Okay I'm sorry! I'm always told to stand up for Kurt! To protect him. I can't win! I'm sick of people pushing my brother around!" Finn shouted in to Carole's face, Burt was sat motionless, taking in the conversation.

"Protect him? Why were you protecting Kurt?" Burt questioned looking towards his son.

"Well why don't I let Kurt tell you that?" Finn motioned for Kurt to start talking but he didn't want to say anything. Blaine knew Kurt wanted to keep it as secret so before he let him make up a lie about what happened, Blaine joined the conversation.

"Karofsky slushie'd us and shoved us in to lockers. We've seen Ms Sylvester about it; I'm guessing that's why you hit Karofsky right?" Blaine explained to Burt and Carole.

"No Blaine, he didn't just hit Karofsky, he broke his nose! Finn I still don't know what you were thinking!"

"Mom you should have heard them talking about Kurt and Blaine like that in the locker room! Their family! You can't think I'm going to sit around while listening to some punk insult my family like that?"

"Wait, what happened? Kurt why didn't you call me and tell me about this?" Burt pleaded with his son, realizing they aren't as close as Burt first thought.

"I didn't want to worry you! Dad you had a heart attack last year! Who knew what Karofsky starting on me again will do?"

"Is this the first time he's done it again Kurt?" Carole was calmer now that she realized there was a reason for Finn's outburst.

"Yes! He's not done anything until now; he said he was sorry last year so I presumed it was over! Apparently not because he said we're still losers. It only got to me because he got Blaine too. As Blaine said, we've seen Ms Sylvester and she's going to arrange another meeting with the Karofsky's. Now please let me and Blaine leave!" Kurt protested knowing that Blaine would be feeling uncomfortable right about now.

"Fine you go." Carole let the boys leave, Finn stood up to leave the room. "Woah. You're not going anywhere, you still attacked a boy!" Finn was pushed down to the sofa as he watched the two boys head up stairs, wishing that was him.

~O~

**Later that evening**

"Do you want to put a movie on or something?" Blaine asked peering over the top of his Mac laptop. He was almost done with his English homework; Kurt was still sulking over the Karofsky incident. "You can't be depressed about this forever my love."

"I'm sorry, I thought it was over." Kurt let out a little whimper.

"This isn't something to get so upset over now. He didn't try and kiss you; he didn't do us any damage except for a few bruises on our backs. Please, it kills me to see you like this." Blaine moved his laptop off his knee and pulled Kurt on to him, holding him closely. "I can't deal with seeing you like this baby, please."

"I'm sorry." Kurt snuggled up to his boyfriend and let his last few tears out as Blaine pulled him closer. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Kurt didn't move off Blaine, just wiped the tears from his eyes. Burt entered the bedroom, looking pitifully at Kurt and sitting down on the sofa at the other side of Kurt's room.

"Carole's saved you two some dinner if you wanted any."

"Thanks." Kurt let out a small smile to show his father he was okay, that he was coping.

"Kurt, why didn't you just come to me, we used to talk about everything." Burt gruffly asked his son.

"Dad, this time I was worried about Blaine too, this hasn't happened to him before, I just wanted it to be solved quietly like Ms Sylvester said it would be. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it considering he didn't actually hit us or anything."

"Kurt, it doesn't mean what he did was right. I just want you to talk to me about this stuff in the future please. You too Blaine, if there's anything either of you need to talk about, me and Carole will always be here to listen to either of you." Burt stood and patted Kurt shoulder.

"Thanks." Both boys said in unison as Burt left the room.

"At least he understands."

"Yeah I'm not too sure." Kurt buried his head in to Blaine's neck and flung his arms around the smaller boy.


	8. The Best Boyfriend

Okay so this chapter has Klaine smut at the end. Please don't judge my smut writing ability please because it's the first time I've written it! Enjoy

Chapter 8

"Happy Birthday!" Kurt jumped on top of his boyfriend early on the Saturday morning.

"Good morning beautiful, thank you." He smiled looking up at the younger boy lay on top of him. "Aren't you a little happy for this time in the morning?"

"Of course I'm happy Blaine! It's your birthday so it means I get to spoil you today." Kurt grinned pressing soft kisses to Blaine's lips. "Now get up, I have a full day planned for us!"

"Kurt you don't have to! It's only a birthday."

"Blaine! Don't let Carole hear you say it's only a birthday! It's not only a birthday, it's your birthday and I love you! I've saved up tones of money from working at the garage so we're going to have a day on me today! Okay?"

"If you say so." Blaine had to admit he was a little excited to have someone take notice of his birthday for once. He hadn't had a party since he was very small and that would have been arranged by his grandparents, before they died.

"Now get up! Be downstairs in 15 minutes for your birthday breakfast!"

"You get birthday breakfast in this house?" Blaine's eyes lit up at the promise of food.

"Of course! Hurry up." Kurt climbed off his boyfriend and left the room. Blaine ran his hands through his hair, he let himself let out a little squeal of happiness, how lucky did he have to be to find someone like Kurt Hummel? They boy was amazing, beautiful, special, ambitious and most of all he really loved Blaine. He never thought he would get so lucky in life.

"Happy birthday hon!" Carole cried upon seeing Blaine come down the stairs. The house was decorated with balloons and banners saying 'Happy 18th Birthday'. Blaine had never seen anything like it. Carole threw her arms around the small boy and ushered him to the kitchen table where a mountain of food waited along with a few wrapped presents and the rest of his new family.

"This looks amazing! But you guys really didn't have to do any of this!"

"Blaine stop complaining and enjoy it! You get a birthday once a year! And you'll never be 18 again." Carole had a point, he intended to make the most of his day.

"Happy birthday Blaine." Burt said handing the boy a card when he sat down.

"Thank you Burt." Blaine looked hopeful opening the card he was given. Finn sat staring at him opening the card, a little hopeful. He opened the card and another wallet was placed inside, once he'd read though the card he moved on to the second wallet. "Oh god! Really?" Blaine looked inside shocked at what was placed inside as his gift. "Season tickets to the college football? Seriously?"

"Seriously kid, me, you and Finn! Every game of the season!" Burt looked at him excitedly. Blaine had guessed Finn already knew about this. Burt and Blaine had engaged in many conversations about college football, how they supported, who were doing best in a particular game and they occasionally sat and watched the games together. Kurt was proud that his family and boyfriend were getting on so well.

"Seriously this is so generous! Thank you so much! It's going to be a blast!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Blaine these are from Kurt's grandparents, and Louise." Carole handed the boy some more cards, on which when he opened the one from Kurt's grandparents a fifty dollar bill fell out.

"Woah!" Finn exclaimed. "How is it I've known them longest and all I get is $20?"

"Finn, you're not 18 yet!" Kurt protested. "That's nice of them." He smiled to Blaine who was still in his own world, shocked at the generosity of Kurt's family.

"Okay so I have another present for you!" Carole exclaimed leaving the room and coming back with a rather large wrapped box. "Sorry guys, I didn't tell you I was getting him this but I remember him telling me about it over breakfast once and I thought it would be a perfect present for him!" Blaine had remembered what Carole was talking about but he defiantly thought that it would be a too generous gift. She handed him the box and he began ripping off the paper.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine stared in awe at the box in front of him. "Carole you really didn't have to!" Blaine was almost crying.

"You said you wanted one, I couldn't help it! You're a good kid Blaine, you deserve it." She grinned wildly at the boy as he stood to hug her.

"You bought him a friggin' guitar?" Finn exclaimed looking disgusted at Blaine. It wasn't just a guitar, it was a fender that Blaine had his eye on for a while now, his old acoustic was getting a little worn out but he figured he could spend his money on wiser things, like saving up for an apartment next year, or paying Burt some rent.

"Do you like it?" Carole asked watching Blaine take the guitar out of the box and he strummed it quietly.

"It's perfect! Thank you so much!"

"Okay! Let's put that down now, my presents!" Kurt took the guitar off Blaine, which was like kicking a puppy in itself and he pulled some presents out from under the table.

"Jesus Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed looking at the array of gifts that were spread in front of him.

Once Blaine had finished opening the majority of his present the table was full with wrapping paper and bits of gifts he'd already received. Kurt had kept the Katy Perry tickets and the hotel separate, he wanted them opened last. He had already given him the picture frame with a picture of the two of them at Dalton in it, a new watch, song books and some CD's and movies he'd been wanting for a while. "Gosh! Thanks Kurt! That's amazing seriously." He leant over to kiss him on the cheek.

"It's not over yet! I'm gonna take you to the book store later and you can chose some more baby." Kurt kissed him back, knowing he had one more special gift for his boyfriend.

"Kurt you really don't have to do that!" Blaine was going to continue before Finn interrupted him.

"Can we eat now guy? Those pancakes have been staring at me for the last 20 minutes!"

"Finn wait! And yes I'm going to do that! But first, I have one more present for you." Kurt grinned taking the blue wallet from his pocket, knowing he had the tickets and hotel in separate wallets. "There you go your last." He exclaimed giving Blaine the wallet with the hotel confirmation in it. Blaine opened it with a sceptical look on his face. Which turned to surprise when he saw what it was.

"New York? Next month? Are you serious?" He looked Kurt right in the eyes.

"Yes! Me and you, the whole weekend. Just me and you. I remember you saying when I came back from New York last year it's the one place you really want to go before we decide to move there or not next year, so me and you, Friday until Monday next month!" Blaine hugged his boyfriend so tight he thought he was going to explode.

"Oh my god Kurt! This is amazing! You're amazing! Wait. Katy Perry's doing her show there that weekend! Please can we go down and see if we can get tickets! I'll pay!" Kurt was caught out, but he knew for a fact that Blaine still hadn't caught on.

"Blaine Anderson, are you an idiot?" Finn asked from across the table, getting bored with the festivities now. Kurt pulled the second wallet from his pocket.

"What's this?" Blaine threw it around in his hands before choosing to open it. Once he'd retrieved what was inside he almost dropped the tickets, and then almost fell to the floor. "Are you kidding me? These aren't real!" He exclaimed looking to the tickets, then Kurt, then the tickets again.

"Two tickets to Katy Perry's New York show. They're VIP too, so you get to go to the meet and greet beforehand. Be prepared to love me." Kurt said smugly, he loved how happy it made Blaine, and that he couldn't actually believe it.

"Seriously? This isn't a joke? You hate Katy Perry!"

"I know, I guess it shows how much I love you." Blaine knew how much those tickets cost to her concert; he genuinely couldn't believe his boyfriend was so amazing.

"Kurt Hummel I love you so much." He said excitedly throwing himself on to his boyfriend, not caring Burt and Carole were watching. He needed to show how much he loved him at the moment. He planted numerous kissed to the boy's lips, getting over excited over the fact he was getting to go see Katy Perry.

"So we're going to go down on the Friday, the concerts on Saturday, then we have all day Sunday and Monday to explore New York!" Kurt said excitedly, in fact he was just happy he got to go back to New York!

"Can we eat now!" Finn banged the table with his fist.

"Yes! Stuff yourself until you throw up now Finn!" Kurt said spitefully, he took hold of Blaine's hand and wouldn't let go.

"So you really like your presents?" Kurt asked once they had finished eating, Finn, Burt and Carole were clearing away, not letting Blaine touch anything.

"Kurt, they are amazing, I feel like the luckiest guy on earth right now! Because I have you. You really didn't have to do so much for me!"

"Blaine, you deserve it." Kurt kissed his boyfriend again; knowing he sneakily still had the surprise of dragging the Dalton crew down to Lima later.

~O~

Kurt really did have a busy day prepared for Blaine on his birthday. After breakfast the boys headed to the mall where Kurt, true to his word let Blaine chose some new books. Blaine felt really guilty for taking even more from his boyfriend but Kurt insisted because he would just go and buy the books later if Blaine hadn't picked them himself. After a look around the mall, Kurt took Blaine to the movies, a movie of his choice of course. Which later followed a dinner at breadsticks. Unknown to Blaine who thought it would be a quiet romantic meal, the whole glee club met them at the restaurant and they had a massive table so they could all eat together. Followed by more presents from his new friends. Blaine couldn't believe how lovely his new friends were and how great a time he had with them.

"I think it's time we head home? What do you say?" Kurt asked his boyfriend once they had all finished their meal and were all immersed in light conversation.

"Yeah sure." Blaine was unaware that waiting at the Hummel house was Nick, Jeff, David, Wes and Lauren (Jeff's girlfriend). Later on Rachel and Finn would be joining them back at home but the glee club were going to go out and continue the celebration. "Well thanks so much guys for coming, and I appreciate the gifts and cards!" Blaine had even gotten used to Rachel a little while having dinner with her. He realized she was mildly tolerable, he really hoped one day they could be friends for Kurt's sake.

"You're welcome Blaine." Quinn reached over to hug him.

"Just don't forget you're one of us now! We have your back." Mercedes added as she watched the two boys join together.

"Seriously guys, thanks so much! We'll see you Monday?"

"Of course!" Everyone shouted back in unison. It was refreshing to see that a group of people as diverse as the McKinley glee club we're enjoying time together, when two years ago people like Noah Puckerman wouldn't be seen dead with Tina. They were a strong group of friends, and Kurt felt so proud to be a part of it. They were a part of his family now.

"Sam. That will cover most of the dinner, and another round of drinks. Can you guys make the rest up?" Kurt put some notes in Sam's hand, as he's probably the most sensible with money.

"Yeah sure man. Thanks for dinner." Sam reached around and pulled Kurt in to a quick hug.

"Bye." Kurt and Blaine said their goodbyes and left the restaurant.

"I can see why you wanted to come back to McKinley now." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend as they got in to the Navigator to go home.

"Aren't they amazing? There are so many different people in that group! Can you actually believe we're all as close as we are now?"

"It is amazing! At Dalton, everyone is the same; it's a bit boring sometimes. You can sit with those people in there for hours; I'm so glad their okay with me joining." Blaine gushed.

Kurt pulled up outside the house, a little unsure as to why he couldn't see Nick's car anywhere. He really hoped they'd arrived already! Blaine turned to Kurt before they left the car. "Thank you for today, for everything! You really don't have to be as nice as you have been. My birthday isn't that big a deal. You have been amazing."

"I know I have, you can thank me when we're alone tonight." Kurt said sneakily. Blaine laughed and opened his door to get out of the car and grabbing bags of presents from the boot.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" A sound wall hit Blaine as he came in to the lounge of the house. He was looking down but he recognized the voices. Blaine's eyes rose to see Wes, David, Jeff and Nick standing in front of him, smiles spread across their faces. Kurt remained behind Blaine looking smug. Blaine rushed to hug his friends that he missed so much! He hadn't seen the guys for about 2 months now, which was the most he'd lived without them for 3 years now.

"But...how? Why are you guys down here?" Blaine pulled away just looking at his friends.

"It wasn't anything to do with us." Nick exclaimed raising an eyebrow. Blaine spun on his heels to face Kurt.

"It was you wasn't it? Have I told you you're amazing today?" This time Blaine really did have tears in his eyes. He knew at that moment that Kurt really knew everything about him. He knew that his friends meant more to him than anything; he knew that Kurt realized he missed them more than he'd ever missed anyone. His love for Kurt Hummel was getting bigger every second his stood with him that moment. At that moment he realized Kurt was the man for him.

"I thought you needed a surprise, you said you missed them." Kurt gleamed sitting down on the sofa next to the red head; he could have only guessed it was Lauren.

"Oh yeah, guys, this is Lauren." Jeff said putting his hand on his girlfriends shoulder. "She wanted to meet you all, she won't be staying long but it turns out her parents live round the corner from here Kurt."

"Yeah we know!" Lauren laughed at realizing her and Kurt had been friends for a long time already, they lost contact when Lauren started to attend County Day. "I've missed you so much Kurt!" She threw her arms around her old friend.

"Me too! I'm so sorry I've not had the chance to call, it's been mental here!"

"Well that's that then..." Jeff was disappointed with the little impact his introduction had. Kurt and Lauren continued to catch up as the boys moved in to the dining room to catch up too.

~O~

**Lima Height's Bowling Alley**

"So what are we going to do about this Karofsky problem?" Mike asked everyone while Kurt and Blaine were away.

"There's not much we can do is there? I mean we accept them in every way but obviously he still isn't comfortable with his sexuality." Quinn suggested.

"All we can do is make sure he doesn't push them around again. If he does we can't calmly." Puck shot a glare at Finn. "I can't afford to go back to Juvie."

"Okay I got a little out of hand! It's not my fault; no-one pushes around Kurt Hummel...anymore." Finn defended himself.

"Well I don't know about the rest of you guys but I really like that Blaine kid. I don't want him to move to a different school and put up with that, at least when Kurt went it was an improved situation." Sam joined in and offered his opinion.

"No we all love Blaine! I don't want to see him hurt either!"

"We need to find a way to make him seem like a badass." Lauren joined in.

"I like your way of thinking." Puck put his arm around his girl. She'd finally let him make some contact with her. Even though they'd spent the majority of the summer together Noah was still unsure if they were together or not. "What about if he just hang's with us boys for a while? Kurt could too? We all know everyone at McKinley is still scared of me, Finn, Sam and Mike."

"Surprisingly Puckerman makes sense! We just have to get Kurt and Blaine to leave us girls alone for a while so they can build up their reputations." Quinn was trying to make sense of the situation, surprised that Puck could even come up with something so smart.

"Artie, would you be okay with that?" Artie used to be bullied around school just for being the kid in the wheelchair, once he joined the football team last year his reputation went up a little.

"Wait I don't get it." Brittany, confused as ever looked to Artie for help.

"Brittany, we need to get Blaine a reputation." Santana who had become a lot more patient with Brittany explained the situation.

"Why don't we just let him come on Fondue for Two?" Everyone began to laugh at Brittany's comments, it wasn't her fault she wasn't the brightest button in the box. But she was welcomed by her friends, they all loved her.

"Right so that's sorted then, as of Monday, the gay dudes chill with us?" Puck tried to end the conversation. "Agreed?"

"Agreed!"

~O~

**Later that night at the Hummel-Hudson's**

"I'm telling you dude, I'd rather watch Wicked any day over football!" Nick and Finn had been having this argument for some time now. You would have thought that living in the same house as Kurt Hummel, Finn would have been able to accept Nick's point of view.

"I just don't understand why though! There's no real action in Wicked!"

"Okay, I'm sorry guys but I'd better get round to Lauren's." Jeff stood from the sofa where he was talking to Blaine. "Her parents lock the front door at 11, so I'd better be going."

"Thanks so much for coming dude!" Blaine pulled his friend in to a hug while showing him to the door.

"Wait wait!" Carole ran in with a piece of cake wrapped in a napkin for Jeff to take home. "There's plenty to go around! So nice to meet you Jeff."

"Nice to meet you too Mrs Hummel." Jeff smiled and stepped out of the front door.

"So will you be around tomorrow or are you heading straight back to Dalton?" Blaine really wanted to get in as much time with his friends as he could before they all headed home.

"No, we'll be around all day. The other guys are staying with David's family; we were going to hit the mall in the morning."

"Lima Bean around 3:30pm tomorrow?"

"Yeah sure! Just clear it with the other guys, we'll see you then." Jeff headed off down the drive and went on his way to walk to his girlfriend's house. Lauren had left early because her parents wanted her home to see family that were visiting.

"We'd better be leaving too really." David said standing from his seat. Once again Carole ran in with cake for the boys and Blaine said his goodbyes at the door.

"Thanks so much for my gifts, really dudes, it so cool you could all make it down here!"

"No problem Blaine! But we'll see you tomorrow? Lima Bean?"

"Yeah we'll be there!" The boys walked down the drive and got in to Nick's car, David's parents only lived a 15 minute drive from Kurt, that's why when Kurt was at Dalton he'd always take David home with him on weekends.

And so there were 4. Blaine looked around the lounge, Kurt and Rachel were sat discussing Kurt's plans for New York next month, while Finn sat watching ESPN. "Rachel hon, are you staying over tonight? Is that okay with your dads?" Carole asked the girl as she was heading to bed with Burt.

"If that's okay with you and Burt, my dad's wont like me driving home at this time." Carole smiled at the girl and continued upstairs, leaving the teenagers downstairs to clean up a little. Blaine went to sit next to Kurt and brought his legs on to the sofa, he placed his head on Kurt's ever so comfortable shoulder.

"Err, Rachel are you ready to come to bed?" Finn asked, noticing that Blaine wanted some alone time with Kurt.

"Yeah sure." She smiled happily like she always did when Finn even talked to her. Any idiot could see she was completely head over heels in love with the boy. Finn turned off the TV and took Rachel's hand within his own and led her to his room, no points for guessing what they were going to do. Burt and Carole were okay with Rachel staying over and Blaine living there because they weren't stupid, they knew that their children weren't children anymore and they were growing up and ready to experiment. Kurt put his sleepy head on top of Blaine's.

"Have you had a good birthday?"

"Of course! Seriously this has been one of the most amazing birthday's I've ever had I mean, the tickets, New York! You bringing my friends all the way from Dalton to see me. Kurt you are amazing! Thank you so much." Kurt looked down to his boyfriends eyes which were slowly filling with tears.

"You deserve it baby." He pressed a passionate kiss to Blaine's lips. Neither boy came up for air for a good few minutes, the kiss only escalated until they were sloppily pressing kisses to neck's, jaw lines and shoulders. Blaine pulled Kurt's shirt from his pants and put his hand up the back of the shirt, touching Kurt's warm body with his cold hands. Kurt squealed with excitement of having Blaine's hands explore his torso. Blaine brought his hands to the front of Kurt's body and began undoing the buttons on Kurt's crisp white shirt. "No, not here!" Kurt whispered in to Blaine's lips. Without saying anything Kurt was being dragged up the stairs to their bedroom where Blaine could finish what he'd started.

As soon as the door was shut Blaine pushed Kurt up against his bedroom wall and began ravishing the boy with kisses. Their bodies were pressed so close together that their hard cocks were rubbing against each other with no need for Blaine to start grinding against Kurt. More sloppy kisses were being forced to each boys face, they couldn't pull themselves away. Kurt's shirt was almost completely unbuttoned when Kurt brought Blaine's T-shirt over his head. "Oh god Kurt, I love you." Blaine panted to Kurt's lips as he started on Blaine's jeans. Blaine also began to work on Kurt's tight red jeans.

They were slowly released from the boy's body as he stepped out of them and walked to the bed, taking his lips away from Blaine's for the first time. Kurt lay on the bed in nothing but his boxers, when Blaine jumped on top of him, also in his boxers. The kisses continued as Blaine turned the kisses in to slight licks and let his tongue drape over Kurt's chest. Kurt let out whines of excitement as Blaine was getting close to his hard cock.

Once Blaine had reached Kurt's sensitive area he began pressing soft kisses to hips. "Blaine, stop teasing me!" Kurt reached for the bed sheets and pulled them in to a fist getting impatient. Blaine began slipping down Kurt's boxers until Kurt's cock was released. Blaine continued to press kisses to anywhere around Kurt's cock, trying to tease him and make him wait for as long as he could.

Finally he moved to Kurt's cock where he licked at Kurt's slit, tasting the pre-cum that was dripping from the excited boy. "God Blaine!" Kurt gritted his teeth trying not to make too much noise. Blaine just smirked knowing that Kurt loved it so much. Blaine savoured the taste while pulling down his own boxers to relieve himself. He started to pump himself viciously, already feeling he was close. He made sure Kurt could see him do it.

Without any warning Blaine took Kurt completely inside his mouth. Kurt reached out and pulled at Blaine's hair while Blaine got a steady rhythm. "Blaine, I'm so close seriously." Kurt wailed out, edging the older boy to carry on. Blaine moaned around Kurt's cock as he started to swallow the cum that spurted in to his mouth. Kurt continued to thrust in to Blaine's mouth as the over excitement got too much for him. Blaine secured the boy by holding his hips down to the bed as he let his mouth release Kurt's cock. He swallowed the rest of the cum that was in his mouth and made his way back up to Kurt's lips, making sure his hand's explored every part of the younger boy's body.

Blaine reached Kurt's lips and rolled over to hold the shaky boy. He wrapped his long arms around his boyfriend and just held him until both of them were calm enough to talk.

~O~

**Lauren's Home**

Lauren and Jeff were already in bed, snuggled up to each other. Jeff's tall and lean body pressed against the wall as Lauren was pulled close to him, both his arms wrapped around her body. "So what do you think of my friends?" He asked nuzzling her neck softly.

"Their really cool! Especially that Blaine guy. I can't believe you used to room with my Kurt! Thank you for that, you got us back in touch." Lauren spun around on the bed to face her boyfriend. His blonde hair was draped over the pillow; she pushed his fringe out of the way and cupped his face. Numerous soft kisses were shared between the pair before she lay there staring in his beautiful eyes.

"You don't mind that I go and meet them for coffee, do you tomorrow?"

"No of course not! I have to stay here anyway; my dad's taking me back to County Day at night."

"But your coming to the seminar aren't you? In a few weeks?"

"Of course! We'll be spending a lot of time at Dalton; we need to practice for the performance." They were both a little excited about spending school time together in the next few weeks. Even thought County Day was the Dalton sister school, the two school's hardly ever mixed. "And you know what that means." She said lifting her eyebrow above the other.

"Lunch time make out sessions?" Jeff excitedly asked, after all he was a seventeen year old boy. She nodded happily and settled back to the bed.

"I'm so glad I met you Jeff." She smiled, knowing she wanted to tell him she loved him. They hadn't actually said it yet, was a month and a week still too early? They had been friends before they started to date though.

"I love you Lauren." Jeff smiled at his girlfriend pressing more kisses to her soft lips.


	9. Everything Can't Be Klainebows Forever

Chapter 9

Kurt and Blaine pulled up in to the Lima Bean car park at precisely 3:30pm like they told the Dalton Crew. Blaine turned off his BMW which was a gift from his father and looked at Kurt.

"What?" The younger boy smiled, blushing a little.

"Nothing. Just thinking."

"About?" Kurt urged.

"Us." Blaine sounded particularly confident on the subject.

Both boy's knew that the subject of them wasn't the most comfortable thing they could be talking about. Their relationship hadn't really gotten off to the greatest of starts. Kurt lusting after Blaine for month, and vice versa but neither of them wanted to act on it until Sectionals because neither of them really knew how the other felt. The fact that they now both lived together, well under the same roof 8 months in to their relationship was a bit hard for most people to understand. It took a lot of persuading by Kurt to let Blaine come and live with them. And Burt only settled on it on the grounds he was doing it in Blaine's best interest. If Blaine was at McKinley it meant he wouldn't be losing any more time on school work thinking about how Kurt was doing. And it certainly meant he would be in a stable home where he didn't have to take care of himself. No-one said that this arrangement was permanent though. Blaine had high hopes before meeting Kurt to work in California or LA, trying to get himself a record deal. Whereas Kurt's sights were set on taking over New York as soon as he got out of McKinley. He was going to get himself a job in New York and continue his mission to become a Broadway sensation.

"Sound's dangerous! We'd better go inside before you go all sloppy on me Blaine Anderson!" Kurt hit his boyfriend's arm lovingly and got out of the car. They met walking in and Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand. Neither of them were ashamed anymore of holding hands in public, It became normal for them.

"Hey guys! How's it going? We don't see you in here that much now." Ruby pointed out from behind the counter.

"I know we're sorry Ruby! Well neither of us go to Dalton anymore so it's not the easiest of places to get to now." Kurt offered his deepest apologies for not using the coffee shop as much as they use to.

"You've moved out of Dalton now have you Blaine? I never thought I'd see the day! Can I get you boy's your usual?"

"Please, here's my card." Blaine handed over his Lima Bean card and some money to pay for the drinks.

"Okay boys, drinks at the end as usual." Ruby gleamed when she was at work. Coming to the Lima Bean every day after school for almost a year you got used to the people and the surroundings. It almost became a strange home away from home for the two boys sometimes. Everyone was lovely that worked there and they'd formed a particularly good bond with Ruby. The boys took their drinks to a table and sat waiting for the rest of their friends to join them for a last drink.

"Blaine, what did you mean when you said you were thinking about us in the future?" Kurt asked sipping his non-fat mocha.

_Oh here we go, I knew I shouldn't have said anything earlier. _Blaine couldn't help it but after last night Blaine had been thinking a lot about their relationship and what has been said about where their heading. It was true that he loved Kurt. He loved him more than he'd loved anyone in his lifetime. However he was fearful that he'd made a few mistakes in the past few weeks. Blaine was truly happy with where they were at in their relationship now. But he'd had some thoughts that they were moving way too fast for him. Outside of living at the Hummel-Hudson's all Blaine ever knew was two parents who really didn't love him and he only knew taking care of himself. Getting used to the major lifestyle change at the new house was enough for Blaine without having the stress of a new school. Being without his friends. He also had to think about what he wanted to do with his life in a year. They would be leaving McKinley behind and joining the big bad world, Blaine had to really decide if he wanted to do that with or without Kurt. Blaine also couldn't help thinking about the mistake he made saying he'd marry Kurt one day. Deep down he knew Kurt was a person who needed comfort and reassurance. But also Blaine knew that they would probably not end up together for the rest of their lives. They were seventeen and eighteen. So much could change in the next few years at least; he wanted to tell Kurt everything he felt. But burdening the poor boy was just not an option for Blaine at the moment. Keeping quiet he decided to go it alone, keep his thought's to himself and just at least try and enjoy his year.

"Err, nothing much." Saved by the Warblers. Three of the four boys came over to the table while Nick was left to pick up the tab and go pay for drinks.

"Hey guys!" Blaine's smile reached either side of his face; he didn't think he'd ever been so happy to see the 4 most annoying boys in his life. "How you doing? No Lauren Jeff?"

"Oh no, she's going back to County with her parents tonight. There's no point in me taking her back because her schools half an hour from Dalton anyway." Jeff sighed, slumping further in to his chair.

"Oh, okay then." Wearily Blaine stepped around the topic, it was clear Jeff was love sick.

"He's been like this all day! Dude! C'mon! Get your act together!" Wesley shook the boy which only made him more annoyed.

"Seriously Wes if you do that again I many have break your neck."

"Okay so the boys touchy today! What's going on with you guys?" Blaine asked looking at Wesley and David, his two very best friends.

"Oh nothing much, we've been trying to find a song for the Warbler's to sing at this Seminar thing. We're doing Candles obviously..." David trailed off realizing Blaine wanted to interrupt.

"I never even thought! You guys must have a new lead! Who?"

"Well actually I and Jeff share the leads now." Nick came back to the table carrying a tray of coffee for the other boys.

"Oh right, congratulation's you guys! Well continue! We're doing Candles, how about if you do Misery? Then Jeff can show off his dance moves while you sing Nick? What are you doing with the County girls?"

"I think we're doing Silly Love Songs mixed with Love song with the girls. We never intended it that way but the headmaster got involved and he insisted. Us Warbler's are doing Silly Love Songs and the girls are doing Love Song." David cleared up any haze that Blaine might have had.

Nick made himself comfortable at the table as the six boy's settled in to talking for the next hour or so.

"I'm just going to pop to the little boy's room and then we head home okay?" Kurt tapped Blaine's shoulder and skipped off towards the bathroom.

"Woah dude!" Wes exclaimed once Kurt had left the room. "Are you kidding me? Isn't he a little clingy?"

The boys had discussed the New York trip over coffees which lead to Kurt explaining what he wants to do when he leaves high school. He had also explained he wants Blaine to go with him. Something that all of the boys not were keen on.

"I know, to be honest I was thinking about it earlier. I love him and everything. But sometimes, I need my space you know? I mean what he did for me yesterday was amazing, but it seems like I can't even go on my computer anymore with having him near me all the time." Blaine was leaning in, trying to disguise his voice a little. "Oh wait! I've got a text." Blaine reached for his IPhone in his jacket pocket and brought it up to the table.

"It's not Kurt is it?" David's eyes went bigger looking at the phone lay on the table as Blaine played about with it.

"No of course it's not! I mean come on guys, I know I've probably lead him on so much more than I should have, It's not like I don't love him. I really do. But I'm just saying that I'm still only eighteen, who knows what I'm going to want to do in a year."

"I think you need to stop telling him stuff like you have been man. You're only going to confuse him if you break up with him."

"Woah woah woah! Who said anything about breaking up with Kurt-"

"We just presumed that's what you meant, you agreed with him being clingy. We love Kurt, he's our friend but we don't want to see you suffer either."

"I think you guys have this all wrong! I love Kurt, I'm not going to break up with him, I just wish sometimes I could have my own space and he wouldn't be as heavy with me, after all I'm only living with them because of school arrangements. My parents offered to buy me an apartment close by but Burt and Carole insisted I stay with them." Blaine continued to check his texts. It was from Quinn.

"Go on then, who's it from? Lover boy?" Jeff teased, his mood had clearly picked up.

"No it's not! It's Quinn!" Blaine gleamed. In the past week or so he'd gotten to know Quinn quite well. They had been Facebook friends ever since the night of Rachel's party and they spoke on a regular basis but finally getting to see each other in person a lot more made them realize they had a lot in common.

"What's Quinn?" Kurt curiously asked sitting down and looking at Blaine's screen over his shoulder. One of the things Blaine hated the most was when people decided to look at his personal messages. He closed the text and sat up right.

"Nothing, just Quinn text me."

"Oh what did she want?" Kurt looked a little confused and hurt, he didn't know why he felt hurt. He just felt it.

"She just wanted me to go and hang round at her's tonight. Is that a problem?"

"I thought we were going to do something tonight? A movie or something?"

"Kurt, we do stuff together every night. I don't complain when you dash out round to Mercedes house because she and Sam have argued, or if you run round to Rachel's when there's a fashion disaster." Blaine made his perfectly valid point. "I just want to hang out with Quinn for a bit, she's cooler than you think you know."

"Blaine the way she treated my brother last year was terrible, and you condone that behaviour by being friends with her?"

"Okay I think it's time we left now!" Jeff stood from the table followed by the other Warblers. Kurt dropped the argument realizing he couldn't tie Blaine down no matter how much he wanted to. All the boys walked to the car park and to their cars that were parked side by side.

"I love you guys!" Blaine went round hugging each of his friends.

"I swear our goodbyes are getting gayer every time we do it." Yes, Jeff had returned to his original self now.

"I don't care!" Blaine smiled with tears in his eyes looking at all his friends huddled together. If one thing Dalton did teach you, it was that it was okay for guys to have emotion too. Each boy stood in that car park then had cried in front of their friends before. They were all close and comfortable enough to share everything with each other. "Egh! This is stupid! I'm going to see you again in a couple of weeks." Kurt came over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, wiping a tear that was rolling down his cheek.

"C'mon dude, we'll Skype you soon okay?" Nick promised before getting in to the car.

"You better Walker!" Blaine gave one last shout goodbye as they drove off, leaving the boys left in the car park, a sobbing Blaine in Kurt's arms.

"I know you miss them. Not long until you get to see them again soon though." Kurt comforted his boyfriend, stroking his hair. Maybe it was a good thing Blaine was going to see Quinn tonight, it could take his mind off missing his friends. Even if Kurt wasn't happy with Quinn being Blaine's friend, he knew he'd have to get used to it the more he really got to know the glee club. Kurt liked having his circle of friends that were just his. Now he had to share them, it did make him feel less special, something the boy thrived on. "Come on let's get home."

Blaine dried the last few tears on his face and climbed in to his car before starting the engine and heading home.

~O~

**The Hummel-Hudson house later that afternoon**

"Hey boys, can I talk to you for a while?" Burt knocked on their bedroom door, Blaine was on his laptop catching up with school work and Kurt was looking through some magazines lying on the floor.

"Sure dad, what about?"

"Will you come down? We need to talk to you all." Kurt was worried, what if something was wrong? They never called family meetings and when they did they hardly even involved Finn! Everyone made their way downstairs no questions asked. Kurt and Blaine were confronted at the kitchen table with Carole and Finn. "Right boys. We need to talk to you about next year." Burt started. Blaine looked confused at Finn who was trying his best to pay attention.

"What about next year?" Kurt looked around looking panicked a little.

"Well hon, we need some idea of what you want to do with your future. I mean you've all suggested at time what you want to do, where you want to go next year. Right now we need to know if you're serious about what you want to do. Like Kurt, if you really wanted to go to New York, we need to start looking at apartments and work out some payment arrangements." Carole explained. Finn looked even more confused.

"Well, I do want to go to New York. Me and Rachel have been looking at apartments in the city. Rachel's already been offered a job to keep her money up working for one of her dad's friends. We really want to try and make it on Broadway, we've checked out night classes, we're going to take them and just try and make it. If that's okay with you?" Kurt looked to his father.

"Kurt, I really want you to go to New York and try and do something with your life, I just don't want you to be to let down, if it doesn't work out an all."

"Dad I'll be fine! Plus I'll have Blaine!" As soon as his name was mentioned he stared at Kurt, mouth gaping open. Not really knowing what to say. He had said to Kurt last year he would be on board to join Rachel and Kurt on their New York adventure. On second thought, he'd decided he really wanted to peruse his own dreams of California, he could afford it, it would be easy to get a job out there, and he has friends in California. It would be perfect for him. Where as he loved New York. He was amazed by it in fact; he couldn't imagine himself living there. He never dreamed of Broadway, the back stage makeup or curtain calls. He dreamed of backstreet gigs, small venues. Just him and his guitar singing to a crowd that could recite his songs back to him.

"Blaine, is that really what you want to do?" Carole asked, noticing Blaine was still in shock.

"Erm...I don't really know yet Carole, I'm between New York and California, I don't want to stay in school I know that. So I can pretty much sort myself out for next year."

"Have you got enough money to last you if you decide California? We can lend you money if you need to Blaine."

"No Burt, I'll be fine, I have a tone of savings from my parents. And I've still got the $200,000 I got left when my grandparents died. I'll really be fine." So Blaine's family were rich. The Hummel's never judged him on it though. No labels. He was just Blaine to them. He didn't exactly gloat about having so much money. It just became part of his life; he never knew his life without money. His father ran a successful business, what he did Blaine wasn't too sure of but he knew it brought in millions to the family.

"We just want to make sure your okay Blaine. We don't want you leaving with no sense of anything."

"It's okay Carole, he'll still have me if he's in Cali or not." Kurt smiled. Was he really to clingy?

"Finn what about you?"

"I want to try and get a football scholarship somewhere, if that will happen now I've been expelled. If not I might as well join Kurt and Rachel's New York party." He sighed remembering that punch could have very well cost him the rest of his life.

"If you wanted to stay at home son, it wouldn't be a problem. If we're honest we always presumed you'd stay here." Burt gruffly spoke to the boy.

"Yeah that's another option I was thinking about, maybe just getting a job and staying here?"

"Finn honey, you could do that." Carole pushed her son's hair back. She really didn't want to let go of him, not that easily.

"Right now you know what we all want to do with our lives can I go back to planning outfits and looking at apartments?" Kurt stood taking Blaine's hand. He was a little annoyed with Blaine at the moment though. Burt and Carole gestured to let the boys go and Finn was left talking about what might happen if he couldn't do football anymore. In the safety of their bedroom Kurt let out his anger. "Blaine! Why the hell didn't you tell you still wanted to do California?"

"I don't know, I just wasn't entirely sure at the time, but I've been thinking, it's probably the best place for me."

"What about me? I'm going to be all the way in New York, I thought we agreed New York was best for us?"

"No Kurt, you decided New York was best for us! " Blaine raised his voice a little, something he never did. "God why is everything about you most of the time! It was never my dream to go to New York! I'd always wanted Cali! I'd told you this when we first started dating!"

"Then why did you agree to coming when I was In NY last year? Why did you call me and tell me you were up for coming with me and Rachel?"

"Because I'd not really looked at the music scene there! On looking in to it. You can't get a music career in that city! California is so much easier to get gigs! My dream isn't Broadway Kurt!"

"I know it's not, I just wish you'd told me about this before agreeing to anything."

"I don't see what the big deal is! It's a year away." Blaine was getting frustrated and he knew it wasn't a good thing when he got annoyed; he grabbed his backpack and put his laptop in it. He slung the bag over his back.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked raising his voice, was this their first proper fight?

"To Quinn's. Remember? Or am I not allowed to leave the house now because it's not your dream?" Blaine scowled banging Kurt's bedroom door. He knew he shouldn't have done because it was a respect thing. Undapper Blaine had been released, he didn't like Undapper Blaine.

~O~

"Oh hey Blaine! You never got back to me, I assumed you weren't coming." Quinn opened the door to her annoyed looking friend.

"No, of course I was coming! I'm sorry I never got back to you, it's been crazy busy today!"

"Its fine, I just presumed you were spending the day with Kurt."

"Egh! Why do I have to do everything with Kurt?" Blaine sighed falling back on to the sofa. Quinn looked at him confused and closed the front door.

"What's happened Blaine?"

"We had a fight." He leaned in to her when she reached out to hug him.

"I'm sure it's not that bad! Shall we go for some ice-cream?" She smiled at the curly haired boy.

"You know how to make me feel better don't you Fabray?" Blaine smiled at the beautiful girl sat in front of him.

"Yes I do, so let's go!" She grabbed both of the boys hands and dragged him out of the front door towards her car.

~O~

"Dude, Blaine stormed out about half an hour ago? Do you know?"

"No Finn! We just argued then he stormed out slamming my door without me realizing!" Kurt lifted his head to face Finn, his eyes puffy and red.

"Hey! It can't have been that bad! What happened bro?" He walked over to his brother and sat on the couch nearby. He looked at the computer screen. Listings for apartments were displayed for New York.

"Oh nothing, it was just a stupid fight about New York, I thought he wanted to come with me, apparently not." Kurt let a few tears escape from his eyes.

"Oh right, where did he go?"

"He's round at Quinn's place." Kurt sniffed up, trying to calm himself down.

"Quinn's?"

"Yeah, he's gone round there to calm down I think, their best friends now, didn't you know?" Kurt's phone began to beep and he checked his messages.

"_Dude, we're having ice-cream, do you know your boyfriend is sat with Quinn here_?" The message was from Mike. He was obviously at 'Lucy's cream' the only ice-cream place in Lima.

"Well maybe he's not a Quinn's." Kurt whispered.

"What where is he?"

"They've gone out for ice-cream; Mike has just seen them together." Kurt's phone beeped again.

"_Their looking pretty cosy dude. Should we go over to them?"_ Mike had text him again.

"_Do what you want_." Kurt replied trying not to care that it seemed like his gay boyfriend was on a date with his brother's crazy ex. Kurt began to let out slight sobs as Finn came and wrapped his long arms around his tiny brother.

"Dude it's going to be okay!" Kurt cried in to Finn's chest, leaving a stain of water on his checked shirt.

"It isn't! I've messed everything up!"

~O~

"Oh my god you did not!" Blaine was laughing at Quinn as she was telling the story of her after prom fun.

"I'm telling you I did! When we took off, we were in the bathroom and I just slapped her!" Quinn couldn't help but laugh as well. It truly was one of them moments where you can look back and laugh.

"But you're such good friends now!"

"I know that's the funny thing." There was a comfortable silence that fell over the table.

"Quinn? What do you want to do when you leave McKinley?" Blaine brought up the subject he dreaded discussing with Kurt.

"Oh. Well, I'm going to stay in education. I want to teach pre-school kids."

"That's really cool! You'll be a great teacher!"

"Blaine, why did you ask that? Is this about your argument with Kurt?" Quinn hadn't asked about it since they left the house. She put her hand over the boys on the table, a little to comfort him.

"He got mad at me because I wasn't sure that I want to go to New York with him next year. I know him and Rachel are going an all. I just don't think its right for me, you know?"

"What do _you_ want to do Blaine?"

"I want to go to California, relax a little, see friends, find a place, do some gigs, get a record deal. I just can't do that in New York."

"I totally understand where you're coming from. I mean, New York's for Broadway, it's full of stars and glitter. I know you Blaine; you're not like that are you? You like to keep your life quiet. You want to make a name for yourself quietly right? Based on your pure talent, not on who can stereotype you the fastest."

"It's scary how well you know me Quinn!" He smiled at the pretty blonde.

"I think you should do what you want to, not worry about what your boyfriend says. So much as I love Kurt, he's a little...a little-"

"Clingy?" Blaine finished her sentence for her. He had the perfect word.

"Exactly! Uh, Blaine. I think we're being watched." Quinn laughed pointing behind the boy. Blaine looked around to see Mike, Tina, Brittany and Artie staring at the couple. Both Quinn and Blaine waved to them.

"He-y guys." All four said in unison looking a little guilty. Blaine and Quinn laughed, grabbed their coats and went to sit with the other New Directions.

~O~

**Later that evening at the Fabray Household**

It was getting late and both the teenagers we're sat listening to music in Quinn's bedroom. No-one had heard from Kurt or any of the New Directions for that matter since they left the ice-cream place. "I should really be getting back." Blaine looked a little heartbroken, knowing he had to leave. It was coming up to half 10 at night and he knew Kurt would be getting worried, after all the argument must have blown over a little by now? Blaine's phone battery had been long gone and he had no way of contacting his boyfriend to tell him he was okay.

"No! Don't go yet! I'm having fun!" Quinn smiled grabbing his arm. It was a school night and even though he wasn't a Hummel or a Hudson, he was pretty sure he had a curfew.

"Okay! A few more songs though! Then I have to leave!"

"Cool!" She excitedly lay back on the bed listening to the music blurting from her speakers. They could easily sit in a comfortable silence now, when neither of them knew what to say it didn't matter. "Oh my god! I love this song!" Quinn reached for the remote and turned the volume up. "Dance with me?" She excitedly asked jumping from the bed and grabbing Blaine's hands. After a sigh and a struggle both were up, moving their hips and laughing to the lyrics 'Sing it for the deaf, sing it for the blind, sing about everyone that you've left behind.' Both were doing their best air guitars jumping around the room and crying out the lyrics. Something else the pair had in common, their love for My Chemical Romance and acting geeky when no-one else was around. Blaine and Quinn collapsed in a heap on the bed once the song was over. Unable to control their laughter about how stupid each other looked when dancing around. Blaine was happy to let loose, he hadn't truly let loose since moving in with the Hummel's. As much as he loved Kurt and the few memorable slow dances they'd share in Kurt's bedroom. Kurt would never let himself go like Quinn just did.

"Your face! Your face Blaine." Quinn couldn't help but continue to laugh.

"I could say the same about you Fabray!" Blaine closed his eyes momentarily, Quinn lying with her head on his chest, it was relaxed. Blaine knew he should jump up and run home to the Hummel's and make up with Kurt, he would be worried after all. But he couldn't help himself, he was so comfortable round at Quinn's place, the atmosphere was less up tight all the time. He wasn't scared of parents or another argument erupting at any moment. Blaine lay listening to Quinn's soft laugh fade out which made room for her heavy breathing.

~O~

**The Hummel-Hudson's 12:45am**

Finn noticed Kurt's bedroom light still on as he made his way back from the bathroom. No matter how tired he was, it wasn't like Kurt to stay up so late, it was a part of his beauty routine to get an early night, especially on school nights. Finn crept to the door and jarred it slightly, peering in. Kurt was lying on his bed, cuddling up to Blaine's pillow, eyes still wide open. The small boy jumped up noticing in the door was open. Finn could tell he was wearing one of Blaine's Dalton hoodie's, he did when he was upset, or ill, or just in a bad mood because wearing one of the old, tatty gray sweatshirts made him feel closer to his boyfriend. "Where's Blaine?" Finn's voice sounded groggy.

"He's still not home." Kurt settled back down in his bed looking at the spaced his boyfriend is meant to be.

"He'll be okay, I'm sure of it, there must be a reason he hadn't called."

"Yeah." That was all Kurt could manage, he was tired, upset, lonely, and regretting anything he'd said earlier in the day. No, it was Kurt's fault the boy still wasn't home.

"Don't worry little bro, get some sleep." Finn urged giving a reassuring smile to his brother and closing the door. When really once he got to his own room, his mind was racing. It really wasn't like Blaine to be out so late, what if something did happen? If he couldn't call Kurt he always found a way to call Finn, which he hadn't done. He presumed he was in trouble.

A car door slammed outside the house. Kurt jumped from his bed and pulled back the satin curtains. He peered out the window trying to make light of the figure stepping out of the...Ford outside. It wasn't Blaine. It was 1am and he still wasn't home.


	10. I Hope Your Realize How Much I Love You

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT'S BEEN COMMENTING AND REVIEWING! PLEASE KEEP ENJOYING IT AND REVIEWING BECAUSE IM WORKING SUPER HARD TO GET CHAPTERS DONE! 

Chapter 10

Kurt Hummel awoke alone early that Monday morning. The strong light from his lamp was to much for his eyes to take as he panicked and flicked them open. Remembering just what had happened the night before. He looked to the side of the bed. No Blaine. He scanned the room. No Blaine. "Shit." His eyes were puffy and swollen from staying up until 4am crying. It was now 6am and he had to get up for school. The young, beauty obsessed boy got up and completely skipped his morning moisturizing routine, he just didn't care. Kurt threw on a pair of jeans and a shirt, pulling on his studded boots and messing with his hair a minute before adding a little bit of hairspray.

"Morning son." Burt sat eating a piece of toast at the table. Finn was nowhere to be seen, no surprise considering he had no school for 2 weeks. "Where's Blaine? I never heard him come in last night?" Kurt stopped going to the fridge and sat on the chair next to his father.

"That's because he didn't dad. I'm seriously worried about him. Where is he?" Kurt cried in to Burt shoulder as he was pulled in to a hug.

"Well, where was he last night? Do you know where he went?"

"He said he was round at Quinn's place, they went for ice-cream apparently, but no-one's seen them since. But dad we had a fight before he went out." Kurt continued to wail in to his father's shoulder until Carole came over to hug him.

"Oh Kurt hon. What was the fight about? I'm sure Blaine will be fine now! His battery's probably dead or something!"

"_Dead._" Kurt squealed at the word, and then figured he should carry on. "We were arguing about New York! And next year. It all got out of hand. He stormed off and said he was going to Quinn's."

"Okay hon okay. I'll get you something to eat and you sit here and talk to your dad about the argument." Carole let go of her stepson and went to make him some food. He looked a mess.

"You didn't say anything stupid in this argument did you Kurt?"

"No of course not dad! If your insinuating I told him to go die or something! I said nothing. We were arguing about how he led me on about saying he was coming to New York and now he thinks he's not."

"Kurt, do you understand that it's his choice where he moves to. If the boy wants to go to California, let him make his own decisions about next year."

"Dad you really don't get the point in what I'm discussing here do you? My boyfriend is missing. M-i-s-s-i-n-g! I'm really worried about him!" Kurt's cries had turned in to slight sobs as he let his mind wander once again to the worst scenarios.

"I know son I know. I'm sorry, I've got to get to the garage. I say you go to school. See if he's there. If you don't see him by 3rd period I want you to phone me and I'll get in touch with the police, okay? Now eat something!" His dad ordered ruffling the boys styled hair and leaving the room.

"He will be okay hon. I promise." Carole smiled handing Kurt a plate of toast.

~O~

**McKinley High Glee Club rehearsal periods 1-4**

"Brit! Brit!" Kurt shouted running down the hall way of the familiar school. Kurt had just arrived at school and Brittany was the first person he'd seen who had seen Blaine since he had.

"Oh hey Kurt how you-" He cut off the confused girl and got straight down to business.

"Brit, have you seen or heard anything from Blaine since last night?"

"No." She said simply and turned away from Kurt, it was always going to be a long shot asking Brittany anything.

"Hey Hummel!" Kurt turned around to be faced by Puck. "Your with us today, we agreed on Saturday that you and Blaine are gonna hang with us from now on. Stop Karofsky bothering you." Puck looked around at the rest of 'his boys' as they all nodded in agreement.

"Puck, seriously that would be an honour..." Kurt rolled his eyes at the taller boy in front of him. "If I could just find Blaine at the moment, you haven't seen him have you?"

"You lost him already? It half 8 in the morning dude!" Sam laughed from behind Puck.

"No you idiot! I haven't lost him! I haven't seen him since yesterday afternoon! We had a fight; he went out and never came home."

"Oh jeez, sorry dude. But maybe Blaine doesn't need us to get a reputation, he can do it himself!" Noah got the rest of the boys laughing. "But, seriously dude. If we see him we'll tell him your looking!" The 3 boys dispersed to reveal a very happy looking Blaine a good 100 metres down the hall. Kurt didn't bother shouting him, he just stood there shocked at the fact he was alive. Blaine was stood at Quinn's locker with her before they walked hand in hand down the corridor in the opposite direction to Kurt. Kurt reached in his pocket taking out his phone and pressing 'Cedes on speed dial.

"Where are you 'Cedes?"

"My locker why?"

"I'm heading your way!" Kurt slammed the 'end call' button and stormed to Mercedes' locker. He walked up behind her and slammed the locker shut.

"Woah Kurt! What did you do that for?"

"Is Blaine going through another life crisis seriously? Is he Bi again? Is he cheating on me?" Kurt was clearly annoyed and he wasn't afraid to show it.

"Kurt, your kind of scaring me now. Please stop that! And what? Am I meant to know the answer to these questions white boy?"

"If you can't answer them, can you answer this one? Why did my boyfriend go to Quinn Fabray's house last night, stay out all night and I've just seen him walking hand in hand with her down the hall. There is no answer to that question is there!" Kurt was furious, his hands were flailing all over the place and his eyebrows were practically vertical. He always used expressive eyebrows when he was annoyed.

"What? I don't believe you!" Mercedes just laughed in the boy's face, until she saw Blaine and Quinn heading their way. "Kurt turn around." She whispered. The boy quickly spun around and he was met with Blaine's face a mere 7 meters from his own. He looked the boy up and down, noticing he was in the same clothes as he had worn yesterday and his hair was not perfectly done as usual. It didn't look bad but it was messy. Blaine just approached the boy, not saying anything. They stared each other in the eyes for a couple of minutes before Kurt finally exploded.

"So where the fuck were you?" He began to wave his arms around, his voice much stronger and louder than usual. "You never called. You never came home! I was up all night Blaine. All night! I couldn't sleep! I have barely eaten since you went yesterday! I thought you were missing! Or dead even! Where the hell did you stay?"

"I was at Quinn's! Calm down alright! I'm fine aren't I?"

"Blaine that is not the point! I need to know if you're going to be home or not. Or am I being completely irrational thinking you were going to come home last night? Believe it or not I was worried sick! You can't just take off like that!"

"Kurt I never intended to stay out over night! I was at Quinn's and we were listening to music and stuff and we just fell asleep! Nothing more to it! We fell asleep!" The bell rang for first lesson, in this case glee club. If the boys liked it or not, they would have to spend the next four hours together.

"This is not over! We can discuss this at home tonight, that's if you're not planning on going out again!" Kurt sniggered spitefully as he turned his back, linked Mercedes' arm and they walked to glee club together.

"I'm sorry Quinn! I knew it was going to happen at some point today!" Blaine turned around and gave her the sad puppy face.

"Aww it's the sad puppy face!" She laughed linking Blaine's arm as they continued their walk to glee club.

"So do you want to do something again tonight or?" Quinn asked anxiously as they entered the rehearsal room.

"I really would love to Quinn, but I think I've gotta talk things through with Kurt tonight, another night this week maybe? Catch a movie?" Blaine suggested that at exactly the wrong time as the only other people in the rehearsal room we're Kurt and Mercedes. Which meant Kurt joined the conversation at Blaine asking Quinn out to a movie.

"Yeah sure, can't wait." They both giggled about private jokes as they took their seats and the other glee club members filed in to the room.

"Right guys! Monday...wait, where's Finn?" Mr Schue started talking before he noticed his star performer was missing.

"He's been expelled Mr Schue. Two weeks." Kurt spoke out for his absent brother.

"Wait, what? Finn? What did he do?"

"He punched Karofsky in the face after he slushie'd Kurt and Blaine." Puck joined the conversation.

"I should have left Blaine with slushie in his hair, would have made it look half decent." Kurt high fived Mercedes and the conversation turned civil again.

"Well, really? I still can't believe Finn did that! I had a solo prepared for him this week! Blaine it looks like you're going to take over the solo." Mr Schue pointed to Blaine and he stood up taking the sheet music from the teacher. Kurt jumped from his seat.

"Okay you have to be kidding me. I'm here for 2 years and I haven't had a solo. Blaine's here for 2 weeks and he gets a solo! Mr Schue I object."

"Watch it Hummel your Dalton side is showing." Blaine fought back sarcastically. He knew that Kurt hated the side to him that he had when he attended Dalton. He never wanted the McKinley kids to know what he was really like when he attended that school.

"Blaine why don't you just shut your mouth for once!" Kurt went right up to his boyfriend's face. "If you want to go off with your new girlfriend do so. Just don't you dare bring my stint at Dalton in to this!" Blaine stood to meet Kurt's eyes so they were face to face. The whole room gasped. Weather it was the fact Kurt had said Blaine's girlfriend, they were in each other's faces and were about to hit each other or the fact they were acting so different then from a couple of days ago, no-one knew.

"Okay boys! That's enough!" Mr Schue intervened and pulled them a part. "If you two are having problems of your own you can sort them out in your own time, not in my time!" He pushed Kurt back to his seat, Kurt adjusting his outfit as he went along.

~O~

**The Hummel-Hudson house after school**

Kurt sat in his bedroom waiting for Blaine to come home after school. They'd had a brief meeting in the hall after the fight and had promised to be home straight after school so they could talk. Kurt sat staring at Blaine's book on the desk, his hoodie flung over the sofa, his laptop bag lying on the floor. If Kurt liked it or not, this proved he was a part of his life now. The front door slammed shut and he heard footsteps come up the stairs.

Blaine paused outside of the bedroom door; Kurt's Navigator was outside so he would definitely be home. Blaine's fingers wrapped around the door handle and pushed down slowly, unsure if he was making the right decision or not. He flung open the door, walked to the other side of the room and dumped his bag next to the sofa sitting down.

"Blaine –" Kurt was cut off by the older boy before he'd even said two words.

"I'm saying now Kurt, if you want me to pack up and move out now, tell me because I'd rather not drag it out, I'd rather get it over with. I have a place I can stay."

"Blaine I don't want you to go! I want to talk about this! There is no point in you leaving like this. Are we over then? Is that it?" Kurt asked looking a little hurt, he'd already presumed Blaine had started a relationship with Quinn but no-one could come out of a serious relationship like that.

"What? No we're not over! What gave you that idea?"

"Oh let me see, you sleep at a girl's house. You promise to take her to the movies; you walk around school holding her hand. If that means she's not your girlfriend then what the hell does it mean?" Tears filled in Kurt's eyes.

"God this is what I'm getting at Kurt! You never think things through. Do you hold hands with Mercedes? Do you sleep over at Mercedes' place? And I'm sure you've seen far too many movies together for me to even take note of! Is she your girlfriend Kurt? There's one important thing you said in that sentence. _Girl_. God damn Kurt I had sex with you the other night, doesn't that prove I'm gay?" Both boys voices were raised.

"No but it's just the way you are with her, you slept at her house Blaine, without telling me! Did you kiss her? Did you sleep with her? I haven't forgotten Rachel's party Blaine. You kissed her. More than once. How am I supposed to know you're not bi?" Now Kurt was just trying to score points but they were coming out as ridiculous questions.

"Kurt you're supposed to trust me! That whole thing with Rachel was a mistake! You know that. How am I with her? Myself? Relaxed? Because that's what it feels like! Yes I slept at her house, and I didn't tell you because I didn't know myself until I woke up this morning! I'd never planned on staying over! It just happened! We were both tired and we just fell asleep it wasn't a big deal! And no I didn't sleep with her. Or kiss her! Why would you even think that? Are you crazy?"

"I don't know, I just thought it."

"But this isn't it is it? You want to talk about New York too?" Blaine asked looking a little sad. He knew this was the time it was going to have to come out. Kurt nodded, agreeing to the topic choice. "Well, yeah when we go next month, if we're still going next month, I want to check out those apartments with you, I just want to check them out though Kurt. You think it's hard for you sorting all this stuff out, what about me? I'm stuck between two places! So yes I do want to check out those places, but I'm not saying I'm coming to New York yet. It's my choice and I haven't made my mind up yet." It felt better to let it all out.

"You see Blaine, that's all I wanted to know. Don't get me wrong, all I want to do is go to New York and have you be with me, but that isn't reality right now is it? I know I can't have both, unless you chose New York. And I am truly sorry I kicked off like that! I regret it! I regret it a lot. And I understand if you want to go to California. I'm not going to stop you."

"Thank you." Was all Blaine could say. They sat in silence for a couple of minutes. Blaine started to giggle slightly, which caught Kurt's attention.

"What?" He gave Blaine an odd look.

"It's just so silly!" Blaine couldn't help but laugh. He got up and walked towards Kurt who was sat on the bed. Blaine stood over him and stared down in to his blue eyes. He leant down and pressed a soft kiss to the boy's lips, not letting go. Slowly they lowered themselves to the bed; Blaine was on top of Kurt as they kissed viciously. "I missed you." Kurt mumbled in to Blaine's lips.

"I missed you more." Blaine growled at a smiling Kurt.

~O~

**Seminar for National Glee Clubs**

"Are they always this excited on journeys?" Blaine laughed looking at Kurt on the bus going to Dalton.

"Usually." Kurt just let it side past him. It was his normal for the rest of the glee club to be this hyped up. After the New York trip last year, they were practically calm now by screaming, laughing, jumping around and singing. "You get used to it." Kurt smiled tugging at Blaine's collar to get the boy to kiss him.

"Okay stop this!" Their heads were pushed a part by the freakishly tall boy behind them.

"Finn! You live with us for damn sake!" Kurt protested hitting his younger brother over the head. Just because Finn called him his 'little bro' didn't mean he was younger, it was merely Finn's way of saying he was small. Finn sat back down and everything went silent as Mr Schue came to talk to everyone.

"Right guys were nearly there! Are you all ready?" Everyone shouted their 'yeahs' of excitement back.

"Mr Schue, should I tell Jeff we're nearly there?" Kurt asked, knowing Jeff offered to come and meet the group to tell them were to go.

"Please Kurt." The older man sighed turning back to his seat as everyone started to talk again. Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled Jeff's number.

"Oh hey Kurt!"

"Hey, we're nearly at Dalton so if you want to meet us at the main entrance?"

"Yeah sure dude, I'll be there!" Jeff hung up and Kurt returned to his conversation with Blaine.

"Right guys! Don't run off or go anywhere without asking me first! And if you need any help finding your way around I'm sure Kurt and Blaine will be happy to help." Mr Schue spoke to the group once they'd got off the bus. He pointed out the two boys in the Dalton uniforms and they lead them in to the building.

"Is it weird being back?" Kurt asked Blaine, taking his hand while they walked to the main entrance.

"A bit, it feels like I've never been away. What about you?"

"It sounds stupid, but I feel safer." Karofsky had been expelled again from the school. This time for a month. It was a plus for Kurt because now principle Figgin's had put Karofsky on a tight lock down when he was to return to school. This meant Kurt never had to see him.

"I understand." Blaine smiled sadly and gripped the boys hand tighter. "Jeff!" Blaine pointed out his friend sitting in the main entrance.

"Hey guys!" Jeff stood and hugged both his Dalton friends.

"Oh god this really is a gay school." Santana perked up from the back of the crowd.

"No Santana it's not! Jeff is straight!" Kurt answered her letting Blaine hug Jeff now.

"Oo, wouldn't mind myself some of that." She pushed her way to the front of the crowd of McKinley students and began twining her hair around her finger standing in front of Jeff.

"He also has a girlfriend." Kurt pushed her back again.

"Right guys!" Jeff shouted over the top of the 13 McKinley students talking between them. Kurt loved when he showed authority. "You need to go through the entrance then make a right! Some clubs are already in there. I'm sorry I can't take you down but me and Nick gotta get back to rehearsal with these guys!"

"What? Where's Nick?" Blaine asked looking around the back of his tall, blonde friend.

"He's getting a coffee!" Jeff laughed. "Okay guys, so have fun and enjoy the performance!" Jeff showed the class the way to go and left them to make their own way.

"Where do we have to go?" Kurt asked straightening Blaine's blazer for him.

"Your coming for a coffee with me and Nick then we gotta get to a quick rehearsal." Jeff smiled dragging the boys through the all too familiar school. Blaine couldn't help but realize how much he really missed being here. The excellent interior decoration, the extravagant hallways, the friends, everything. He missed everything about his life at Dalton. Kurt noticed Blaine's sad face as they walked around the school to the canteen.

"You really do miss it don't you." Kurt pouted squeezing his boyfriends hand tighter.

"Yeah I do."

~O~

**Dalton Academy rehearsal room**

"The power lines went out and I am all alone, but I don't really care at all not answering my phone." Kurt started off singing the all too familiar song for the boys. This was the first song they sung as a couple, it was also the most emotional they had ever done for many reasons. Most of the time, when Kurt was asked what moment he would go back to in his life if he had the chance, he would say this one. The memory of his first competition solo standing in front of a thousand people practically declaring his love for his boyfriend. It was the most amazing moment of Kurt's life so far. He knew that to Blaine it was just a singing competition and that song barely meant anything to him, to Kurt it meant everything.

"Blow the candles out, looks like a solo to night." Both boys sung at the same time and the Warbler's began to dance a little behind them, practicing every step of the routine. Blaine and Kurt kept their hands tied in between them, occasionally looking at each other to sing the lyrics.

It was over again, another time singing the same old silly song Kurt would never forget. He threw his arms around his boyfriend as they finished the last note. "I love you so much, I'm sorry about everything!" Kurt cried in to Blaine's blue blazer. The song held so many memories for the boy he always thought about his life when singing it. He thought about what he would do without Blaine, especially at the moment, he thought about the argument they'd had two weeks previously and how much he'd regretting that fight. When he was lying in bed that night, thinking Blaine was dead, lying in a gutter somewhere was the worst night of Kurt's life.

"What are you sorry for?" Blaine pulled away to see tears running down Kurt's face. He wiped them away with the back of his hand.

"Everything, the arguments, pushing you. I love you so much. I've been a lousy boyfriend."

"God Kurt! I thought we'd forgotten all this, you have nothing to apologize, it was my fault." He pulled his boyfriend back in to a quick hug and they joined their fellow Warbler's to celebrate the amazing rehearsal they had just done.

"Order!" Wed banged his gravel on the desk, getting the Warbler's attention. "First, Kurt, Blaine. I think I speak for everyone when I say we're all very happy your back with us for this performance, it's not been the same without you two here." Everyone clapped and Kurt dried the rest of his tears. "Also, that was awesome guys! Their gonna love us!" Everyone clapped and cheered once again. "Right, we're going to bring in the County Day girls now." Thad went out of the room to collect the girls who were waiting outside.

"Hi!" They poured in to the room, one by one. The first thing Blaine noticed was that their uniforms were incredibly similar to the Dalton ones. They wore the same ties, but with jumpers not blazers, they wore gray skirts to match the boys gray pants and knee high socks. It kind of looked like something Rachel Berry would wear. Lauren went straight over to Jeff who stood to hug his girl friend.

"Well Lauren, as lead for the County Day girls, why don't you introduce us all?" Wes suggested banging his gravel again. The one thing Blaine did not miss about Dalton, Wesley and his strange obsession with power.

"Okay, yeah sure." The girls stood in a line and Lauren introduced them left to right. "Okay so we have, Katie, Bronwyn, Sarah, Becca, Kelly, Jade, Ellie, Nicola, Rebecca and me!" She pointed to herself last.

"Nice to meet you girls." Wes hit the hard wooden gravel once again against the desk. "Warbler Blaine, Warbler Kurt. Your free to leave now." Blaine and Kurt laughed. "Oh wait, am I still allowed to call them that?" Wes said in a confused tone. Both started to walk hand in hand to the door before one of the girls caught Blaine's shoulder.

"Oh hey, Bronwyn was it?" The small girl made a call me sign to the boy quietly. He lifted his hand up that was wrapped with Kurt's. "Sorry, taken." Blaine laughed leaving the room letting the Warbler's continue to flirt with their guests.

The New Directions we're mingling with the Dalton boys and the County Day girls after their incredible performance. Kurt and Blaine were chatting with Thad, Nick, Lauren and a few of the County day girls when Mr Schue approached them. "Well done guys! That was seriously incredible! I think we need to work on you two singing a little more in glee club? What do you think?"

"Yes! Yes Mr Schue!" Kurt jumped excitedly. He'd never been promised by Mr Schue that he could sing more, ever.

"Haha! Great boys, well we have another couple of hour's here so just relax!" He grabbed the boys shoulders reassuringly and walked off again to join the other teachers. The place was packed out. There were easily another 50 glee clubs around. More of McKinley came to join the conversation between Kurt, Blaine and a few other students.

"Hey guys, you seriously rocked it up there!" Tina gave her appreciation to her fellow friends and glee club members.

"Blaine!" Quinn shouted seeing her best friend, she hadn't spoken to him all day and now there wasn't an hour that went by without them being in contact. Blaine dropped Kurt's hand and he sighed, feeling second best, again. Quinn ran in to Blaine's arms and they hugged tightly, happily smiling that they finally got to chat. "You were amazing up there! You to Kurt!" The pretty blonde exclaimed once their hug was over.

"Thanks! It feels good to be back for the day to be honest. Oh I'm glad you're here actually!" Blaine pulled at a boys blazer who was faced away from them. "Dude this is the girl I was telling you about." He whispered in to Aaron's ear before showing him to Quinn. "Quinn this is my good friend Aaron. Aaron, this is Quinn." Blaine looked quite happy with his match making skills. Both blonde, beautiful, talented, and he knew that Aaron was exactly Quinn's type. Once they exchanged hello's the couple got talking and Blaine was long forgotten. Santana was next to try it on with a Warbler.

"Oh hey guys!" She pretended to bump in to their little group. That was Santana, she was very subtle. Kurt sighed again knowing exactly what Santana was trying to do. She liked anything with a pulse and she also liked anything that looked like Nick. He had the look of the kind of guy she, he would say went out with but had sex with would be the better term to use. "Hi, I'm Santana." She extended her arm to shake Nick's hand. He took it within his unwillingly.

"Hi, Nick." He glanced to Kurt, giving him a worried look.

"Oh isn't your hair so nice." Santana turned on her charm, a very distinct charm but the New Directions were used to her by now. "And your jaw line is just awesome." She continued to examine the boys face; he was looking increasingly worried as time went on.

"Okay, calm yourself Satan. He doesn't play for your team." Kurt tried to drag her away.

"Oh no, that's okay, I don't play for that team either." She screeched.

"Santana, go and find Brittany or something!" Kurt yelled seeing her off in to the crowd of people. "I'm sorry about that guys."

"Don't worry about it!" Nick brushed himself down, making himself look presentable after his Santana groping session. "Everyone else seems okay from your school."

"Yeah, I wouldn't be too sure about that!"

"Nick! Have you been avoiding me all day? I haven't seen you since rehearsal!" A short girl with brown and black hair came over, dressed in the County Day outfit.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry!" Nick bent down to hug the smaller girl. "Guy's this is Ellie! She's a really great friend!"

The mingling continued until later that night when it was time for everyone to be getting home. Kurt and Blaine had enjoyed their time with their friends at Dalton, and they embraced the chance to perform as a unit one last time. The goodbye to his old school was a lot harder than Blaine thought this time. This time it was for real. He may be back on visits, seeing his friends. But he will never perform with the Warbler's again. He took his blazer off for the last time and joined the rest of the glee club on the bus home after saying his emotional goodbyes to his friends.

~O~

**Dalton Academy after the New Directions headed home**

"I really don't want you to leave though." Jeff held his girlfriend round the waist, pulling her back with every step she took closer to the door.

"Jeff you need to let me go baby." She laughed.

"I really don't want to, please just stay with me. I'll take you back to school in the morning!"

"What you're going to drive me half an hour at half 7 tomorrow morning?" She gave her boyfriend a sceptical look.

"Yes!" He smiled looking at her.

"No you won't Jeff, now let go of me! The bus will leave and I will be pissed with you!" She shooed off her boyfriend, turned round, kissed him quickly and ran off for the bus she was taking back to County Day.

Jeff was using her. He watched her run away, on to the bus and wave at him. He felt guilty. It hadn't always been like this. At some point he actually believed he loved Lauren. It had gotten to the stage now that he was using her. Using her to bring back up to the dorm room and make Nick jealous. Make Nick jealous of the fact that he wasn't single. It wasn't that Nick had feelings for Jeff. It was the fact that Jeff thought he was developing feelings for Nick. He was a confused and scared 17 year old boy. Jeff slid out of his blazer and draped it over the chair once he arrived in his dorm room. It was always to warm in there, neither of the boys ever bothered to called the maintenance guys to fix the heating. The room was dark but a slight light shone over Nick's body. He was deeply asleep by this time, no shirt on as usual. Jeff stood, watching his best friend sleep. Thinking about how amazing it would be to curl up next to him right now, to be able to feel his body against the person he loved. No! He was straight! He must be straight because he has a girlfriend! Jeff went in to the bathroom, switched the light on and walked over to the sink. He ran water in to the sink and splashed some on his face, lifted his head and looked in the mirror. He knew what to do, first thing tomorrow. "I'll call Blaine."

~O~

**New Directions bus**

It was late, 10 at night in fact when the bus started to drop kids off at their houses. The bus was silent except for Blaine and Finn quietly chatting about football in between the chairs. Both their partners had fallen asleep like the majority of the glee club. "Oh damn we're home!" Blaine realized after being so engrossed in conversation with his best friend. "Sweetie? Kurt?" Blaine shook his boyfriend softly to try and get his head to lift from his shoulder.

"Whasgoinon?" Kurt wearily asked lifting his head up and meeting Blaine's eyes.

"We're home my love." Blaine smiled, grabbing his own and Kurt's blazers and the bag they were sharing.

"See you tomorrow Rachel." Finn lent down to kiss his girlfriend before getting off the bus behind the other two boys.

"Imagoingto, bed." All Kurt's words were rolling in to one back time he'd gotten in to the house, he was pointing to the stairs.

"Okay my love, I'll be up soon." Blaine kissed the top of the younger boys head and sent him on his way upstairs. Burt and Carole were sat in the lounge waiting to hear about the boys day. Finn and Blaine sat opposite them.

"Well, how did the performance go?" Carole asked.

"It went really well actually! Everyone loved us!"

"And how are you feeling, you know. Knowing you've really gone now?"

"I don't know really, I know I'll be back to see my friends. It's just a little sad I guess."

"And how was your first day back hon?" Carole asked her son. It was Finn's first day back at McKinley today after his fight with Karofsky. For the last 2 weeks he'd been helping out in Burt's garage.

"No to bad, I wasn't at school all day though! I went to principle Figgin's first thing before we left and asked about my scholarship, he said he would try and find out for me." Finn looked to the floor disappointed again.

"Okay son. I advise you two get to bed now! It's been a long day!" Burt advised turning the volume back up again on the TV. Blaine and Finn didn't argue, they were both pretty beat after their long day.

"Well, goodnight dude." Finn nodded at his friend as they both reached their rooms and entered at the same time. Blaine walked in to the dark room; Kurt was clearly asleep from the sweet little snoring noises he was making. For most people they were annoying, but Blaine thought they were cute. He threw both boys blazer on the couch and put his bag down, taking his phone out and checking it. He had a text.

"_Hey Blaine. You were really great today! It was kinda fun to see you in your element. Miss you lots. –Q. PS, thanks so much for hooking me up with Aaron! Got away with a phone number!_"

Was the text Blaine received from Quinn. He laughed slightly to himself because he really knew that Quinn and Aaron would hit it off and it would get Kurt off his back a little about spending so much time with her if he could get her a boyfriend. He wasn't trying to get rid of Quinn. No he loved the girl! But it would make his life a whole lot easier if she had a boyfriend. Blaine hit the reply button.

"_You're welcome! Knew you'd hit it off. Miss you too, see you tomorrow Quinny. X_"

Blaine stripped down to his boxers and crawled in bed next to his boyfriend. "Blaine?" Kurt stirred a little.

"Yeah, shh, go back to sleep my love." Blaine pulled the confused boy closer to him and started to stroke his hair. Kurt settled back down on to Blaine's chest, making circles with his fingers on his bare skin. Blaine was happy at the moment. His life was perfect. But he still hadn't decided if he would keep it perfect next year or not.

~O~

Blaine awoke in the early hours of the morning to loud cries coming from downstairs. He looked down at his empty chest, a place where Kurt should have been and pushed his hand to the side of the bed which was also empty. He looked confused at the alarm clock at the side of the bed and noticed it was half 2 in the morning. To early even for Kurt to start on his skin care routines. Blaine sat up, took one last look around the room and headed to the door. Cries could be heard from the door. Blaine pulled it open a little, letting the cold air hit his chest_. Yeah to cold for no sweater! _He thought and returned to his room to collect a Dalton sweater. He crept down the stairs, trying to see what was going on in the lounge. Once he got close enough he could see Kurt say with his arm around a sobbing Louise on the couch. Burt and Carole were close by but Carole was trying to calm Burt down.

"Shh, It's going to be okay Aunt Louise, my dad's here. Nothing can happen." Kurt stroked the woman's arm to comfort her. He knew she was terrified, but he couldn't help but be scared too. There was a raging maniac loose looking for his aunt! Blaine carried on walking to the lounge, Kurt noticed his first. His face turned from pity to shock knowing he didn't want Blaine to see any of this. None at all.

"Blaine! You're supposed to be in bed!" Kurt stood and pulled him in to the kitchen, not wanting to make a scene.

"I could say the same for you, what's going on here Kurt?"

"Blaine, I really don't want to get in to this now. Can you just please go back to bed?" Kurt begged his boyfriend just to get back upstairs for his own safety.

"Burt! Burt!" Carole cried, she was staring out of the window with the curtains pulled back a tiny bit. "Burt!" She pointed out of the window to the tall, broad man getting out of a pretty beaten car; he had a shaved head and scruffy clothes. There was an object in his hand, it couldn't be indentified in the dark so well but it glistened in the light of the street lights.

"Holy shit the guys got a knife!" Burt exclaimed pulling his cell phone from his pocket. "Yes police please." Burt spoke down the phone. Kurt was turned away from Blaine examining the damage unfolding in his home.

"Open up you no good piece of shits!" The front door was being violently banged on by the man outside. How Finn slept through something like this was beyond anyone. By now Louise was hysterically crying in to Kurt's arms as they stood in the kitchen.

"Blaine, I'm begging you, please just stay up stairs!" Kurt looked around to see his shocked boyfriend, he was scared, Kurt could tell. "Blaine, just go!" Kurt practically screamed at the boy before giving him a push towards the stairs. Blaine ran up the stairs and closed the door. Sitting on the bed all he could hope for is that Kurt returned up to him soon. It's not like he knew what was going on down there. There was a loud crash and screams coming from downstairs all of a sudden. It made Blaine's heart drop to his stomach, knowing Kurt was down there was a psycho. There was a knock at the bedroom door and Blaine's stomach did a flip.

"Dude, what the hell's going on?" Finn's head came around the door and went to sit next to Blaine.

"I don't know, all I know is that there is not a raging madman in the house, Kurt, Louise, Burt and Carole are down there." There were continuous screams and you could hear the man shouting over the top of them. Telling everyone to shut up. Both boys sat in silence as the siren of a police van became apparent. "_Thank god!_" Blaine exclaimed hearing them also burst in to the house. Finn went to the window to see what was happening, Blaine didn't have the heart to look. After a minute of being stood there he spoke.

"Dude, their dragging the guy to the van." Blaine stood and ran to the bedroom door, flinging it open. He needed to see Kurt was alright. He ran down the stairs and to the lounge, he opened his arms to Kurt who was still sobbing uncontrollably and he just ran in to them. Blaine tightened his grip on the small boy, never wanting to let go.

"Are you okay?" He took a step back examining the boy's body.

"I'm fine. Just hold me, please?" Blaine obeyed his wishes and wrapped his strong arms around his boyfriend once more.

"Blaine, will you take him upstairs please?" Burt asked calmly putting a hand on his shoulder, Blaine nodded in agreement and started to lead his boyfriend up the stairs. He looked around at the destruction caused, the door off the hinges, the coffee table had been turned over, magazines and books flung everywhere, a rip in the curtains and his eyes finally brought him round to a distraught Louise sat crying on the couch being comforted by Carole.

"Shh, sit down here sweetie." Blaine lead him over to the bed where he sat down, holding his boyfriend still who didn't seem to want to let go. Kurt was still sobbing in to Blaine's sweater. "God your shaking." Blaine released the boy for a moment to take off his hoodie, he handed it to Kurt who put it straight on himself. It was warm inside and smelt of Blaine. Nothing comforted Kurt more. Blaine continued to hold Kurt until he could tell he'd fallen to sleep peacefully. He brought him to the back of the bed and lay him down gently, bringing a blanket over his tiny body. Blaine lay next to him, hoping not to wake him up, it had been a traumatic night for Kurt, he could tell he was clearly shaken up; this wasn't just some locker shove or dumpster dive.

~O~

**The Hummel-Hudson's the day after the attack**

"Kurt, you don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Blaine reassured the boy as they sat together in their bedroom. Carole and Burt had given the kids permission have the day off school, all of them were a little shaken up and she knew especially Finn wouldn't concentrate. Kurt had already explained to Kurt that earlier that morning that last night was to do with the fact he never told Blaine his aunt was pregnant.

"Blaine, no, we said we need to communicate better! We have no secrets."

"Well I'm not pushing you." He took hold of the boys pale hands and stared been in to his sea blue eyes. They were beautiful.

"Blaine. That guy last night. That guy want my aunt's ex." Kurt stuttered.

"What?"

"He was my aunt's ex. I know you haven't lived in Lima long so you won't have seen it in the papers. They were married, and he was really abusive to her. When she found out she was pregnant, she told him and he...and he, he tried to kill her." Kurt stopped to compose himself. "There was newspaper coverage of it everywhere. They put him in jail for a short time and last night he got out. He came looking for Aunt Louise and, well he sent her some threatening message so she came here. He found her obviously. So that was what that was all about."

"Oh Kurt-"

"You still love me don't you? You're not going to do a runner?"

"What? Of course not! I still love you! I'm just really sorry Louise had to go through that. And last night Kurt, you were amazing! You stood down there and you were brave! I'm so proud of you." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head quickly.

"Thank you."

"And Kurt. I'm glad you told me, no more secrets?" Blaine held out his pinkie finger.

"No more secrets." Kurt agreed linking his finger with Blaine's.

"Oh hang on! I'm getting a call." The misery tune played from his phone which could have only meant it was Jeff. Why would Jeff be calling in the middle of the day?

"Oh hey dude! What's up?"

"Nothing much, I was wondering if I could like meet with you this weekend? You could come down to Dalton?"

"No can do dude. I'm in New York this weekend."

"Oh right, okay then it can wait."

"Jeff you don't sound okay. Do you want to meet tonight? Have you got your car? I'll meet you at the Lima Bean about 6 if you want."

"If you could that would be awesome, oh and Blaine. Please don't bring Kurt."

"Uh, okay. I'll see you tonight then."

"Bye Blaine."

Blaine ended the call and looked at Kurt worriedly. "What was that all about?" Kurt questioned after seeing his face.

"I don't know, he wants me to meet him tonight at the Lima Bean, seemed pretty urgent."

~O~

Blaine sat in his usual seat with his Medium Drip, waiting for his friend. He looked out the window to see Jeff pulling up in his car. He had a displeased look on his face.

"Hey man." Blaine said reluctantly as Jeff walked through the door.

"Hey, one second let me grab a drink." Jeff dumped his bag on the table and went to order a drink. Blaine was reluctant to come at all. He didn't want to leave Kurt alone, but he insisted he went to see Jeff after making a valid point Louise, Finn, Burt, Carole and Rachel would all be at the house tonight.

"So dude, what's going on?" Blaine questioned watching the blonde boy sit down opposite him.

"Uh, well...I don't really know what to say. Well...um."

"Dude just spit it out!" Blaine encouraged Jeff.

"I think I'm gay." Blaine swallowed his coffee almost chocking. He stared at Jeff, not really knowing what to say.

"Well, uh. What?" He couldn't quite believe what he was hearing.

"I think I'm gay, and I know you've gone through the whole thinking you were bi thing man so, I just came to you." Jeff looked ashamed of himself.

"Well, what makes you think you're gay Jeff? You've got a girlfriend."

"I know, she just doesn't appeal to me. I can't explain it! I love her! But I'm not in love with her. She's amazing an all as a friend. But when I kiss her and stuff, it doesn't feel right. And I'm not really attracted to women. But when I go home, and see Nick... I don't know, its different."

"So are you trying to tell me you're in love with Nick?"

"Yeah."

"So are you not attracted to women at all?"

"No I'm not. Dude I was wrestling with Aaron the other day and I got a boner." He pointed out quietly.

"Well I don't blame you for that, Aaron's pretty hot." Blaine had the ability to make any situation comfortable by cracking a joke. "Well, what do you want here? My advice?"

"Kind of yeah."

"Well have you ever slept with a girl?"

"Eww dude that's gross!"

"What if I said sleep with Nick."

"That I like!" Jeff smiled but it got wiped away when he saw the strange look Blaine was giving him. "I know I've just been leading Lauren on, it was really bad I know. I think I used her to get to Nick a little, show him I was in a relationship."

"Have you discussed this with Lauren yet?"

"Are you kidding me? She's gonna beat the crap out of me!" He joked.

"Dude, if you want my honest opinion, you need to talk to Nick. See how he feels about you, do a little research maybe, see what you like and what you don't like. Just so I'm clear, this isn't just a spur of the moment thing is it?"

"No of course not! I've been thinking about it for a while. I think I've been falling for Nick without realising it. Every time he compliments me I blush so bad! And all day when I'm at school, all I can think about is going home to Nick!"

"Awww the baby's in love!" Blaine reached over to squeeze the boy's checks. They always called him the baby because he was the youngest in their friends. If he was born a few days later he would have had to be in the year below everyone else.

"Shut it Anderson!" Jeff swiped the boys arm away. "I may be gay but I can still beat your hobbit arse to the ground." They both burst out laughing.

"Right dude, I got to get off, but text me how everything goes, I advise you dump Lauren tomorrow, don't lead her on to much! But tell Nick how your feeling!" Blaine stood and grabbed his jacket.

"Okay dude I will. Thank you so much for the help! I was a wreak last night."

"Don't worry about it! We've all been through it! But you'll be fine at Dalton, just remember that."

"Yeah, thanks again for the help." Jeff stopped getting to Blaine's car.

"Oh don't think I did this for you, me and Kurt want someone to double date with that's not Finn and Rachel." Blaine laughed hugging his friend. "I'll see you real soon!" Blaine promised getting in to his car, leaving Jeff to stand alone.

"Bye!" Jeff waved watching Blaine leave the car park. Next person to tackle. Nick.


	11. As Long As I'm With You

Chapter 11

It was early morning on the Friday they were leaving for New York. Blaine and Kurt were given a day off by Kurt's parents because they knew they wouldn't fall behind, and Monday was easy because McKinley was off for a teacher assessment day or something along those lines. Blaine and Kurt were in their bedroom making last checks they had everything they needed. Kurt was obsessive about things like this. He needed to make sure he had everything he could possibly need and he had to check at least 3 times it was there.

"Babe, just close the suit case." Blaine urged sneaking up behind his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his waist. He began to nuzzle the taller boys neck.

"Blaine you will not distract me! How horrible would it be to arrive at New York without one of my face creams?"

"Oh yeah, that would be terrible!" Blaine laughed at his boyfriends tendencies to over react any situation; he loved him for it though. Kurt reached behind and hit Blaine for making fun of him.

"Boys, Finn's back with the car!" Burt shouted up the stairs. They'd roped Finn in to getting up at 6am to go and get them gas for the car. They simply didn't have time otherwise. They were driving. They knew it would be a lengthy drive but if they took it in turns and made sure they were heading the right way they should have any problems.

"Suppose we're off then." Blaine took Kurt's list off him and shut the suitcase.

"No..Blaine-"

"If we don't have anything we'll just have to buy it there won't we?" He kissed the top of Kurt's head and dragged the suitcase downstairs.

"Have you got the hotel confirmation? And the tickets?" Carole double checked once they boys had reached the lounge.

"Yes! Definitely! We have everything, I think." Kurt looked at the suitcase knowing he should check it one more time. Finn was at on the couch still moping about the fact he had to go to school today and his brother was going to New York.

"I still can't believe your letting them head to New York." Finn huffed.

"What are you complaining about? Aren't you staying at Rachel's the whole weekend?" Kurt hit the back of his brothers head.

"Yeah so?"

"I think Kurt's trying to remind you Rachel's parents are away for the weekend." Blaine tried to disguise his voice a little. Finn turned around to hug his brother goodbye a whole lot happier than moments before.

"So yeah, have fun dudes. I'll be here, it's cool!" Carole and Burt giggled at the sudden change in their son's mood and hugged Blaine and Kurt.

"Be careful! Blaine you've got the emergency credit card right?"

"Yes sir!" Blaine saluted Burt playfully before he was dragged in to a hug.

"Enjoy yourselves boys. Don't get in to trouble!" Carole warned watching them walk to the car. Blaine threw the suitcase in to the boot of Kurt's Navigator and threw him the car keys. Kurt placed another few bags in the back of the car, with food and entertainment for the ride down.

"You ready? Have you packed everything you need? I don't trust you Blaine Anderson!" Kurt glared at his boyfriend putting the keys in to the ignition.

"Yes! I'm sure I have! Can we just go please?" Blaine stared at him waiting to turn the key. Once he finally did they shot off down the road waving to Kurt's family stood at the door.

~O~

"Right Blaine, turn this off now!" Kurt protested, it was half 10 and they had been on the road for 3 and a half hours. Blaine had Katy Perry's album on repeat since they left and when it had come round to the 6th time, Kurt was about to snap the CD in two.

"Once more? Please Kurt?" Blaine's hazel eyes expanded, making him look even cuter. _How could I say no to that face? _Kurt thought taking his eyes off the road for a minute.

"Okay, once more. I mean it Blaine. ONCE!" Kurt settled his final warning and carried on driving, he had learnt however to block out any sound he didn't want to hear, and he didn't want to hear any more Katy Perry. Blaine's phone began to blurt out the none mistakable tune of 'You Keep Me Hangin' On' which was most defiantly Quinn. One afternoon when they were relaxing together she'd gone through Blaine's phone and set his ring tone for each glee club member as a song they've sung in the past. However Kurt's obviously remained as Teenage Dream. "Oh holy mother of Gaga!" Kurt exclaimed knowing exactly who the phone call was from. Blaine turned the stereo down and answered his call.

"Oh hey Quinn!"

"Hey Blaine! How's it going?"

"It's really good actually; we set off super early so we should be there in time for dinner tonight."

"That's excellent! I just wanted to call to say have fun really!"

"Aww thanks! What are you doing without me in your life this weekend?" Blaine teased.

"Actually I'm heading to Dalton."

"Ooo! Are things a hit with lover boy then?"

"They most definitely are! He's taking me to dinner and a movie on Saturday! I've seriously not stopped texting him since you introduced us! Thank you so much!"

"It's fine really; I knew you guys would hit it off!"

"Well I have to go, Ms Sylvester is getting on at me to get in to my cheerio's uniform! Get back in one piece though! I miss my Blainey time!"

"Excuse me when will I get my Blainey time?" Kurt shouted down the phone to Quinn. It was hardly surprising Kurt thought that he never saw his boyfriend these past few weeks because he hadn't. The seminar last Monday was probably the last time they'd had a decent conversation. Between Kurt's apartment hunting and college research and with Blaine seeming to be out all the time, weather it was Quinn's or Puck's or Mike's. He had made enough friends now to keep him going a while. He'd also been spending a lot of extra time with Finn. Blaine shot his boyfriend a look telling him to shut up. But sometimes Kurt couldn't help but realize that they saw each other before school, then seemed to go their separate ways until it was time to go to bed that evening.

"I miss my Quinny time!" Kurt thought it was sickening to have nicknames like that for friends. "I promise when I get back we'll do something, dinner maybe?"

"Yeah sure Blaine! Right I really have to go but I'll call you again and tell you how my date with Aaron went! Love you babes!" Quinn blew a kiss down the phone.

"Love you too." Blaine hung up his phone smiling. However that smile didn't last long once he saw Kurt's face.

"Dinner? When was the last time we went to dinner Blaine? And I never spend any time with you anymore! You're always so busy! Maybe you should be promising me dates before Quinn."

"Kurt, baby. Please, let's not start a fight! We're meant to be having a weekend just the two of us. You have me all weekend! Come on let's not ruin this!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry!" Kurt seemed to really regret what he'd said to Blaine. He was happy that his boyfriend was fitting in and making friends. Even if they were Quinn and Noah. But at least Kurt was reassured that he had him. He was his boyfriend and nothing could change that.

"And plus, you've just ruined your surprise." Blaine said smugly looking forward. Kurt rapidly turned his head.

"My surprise?"

"Your surprise!"

"What would this surprise be?"

"You always complain we never go out for dinner, tonight I've booked reservations for 'The Place'." Blaine looked extremely proud of himself. One of the most respected and meant to be the best in New York City. Kurt's mouth dropped open, it refused to close or even let words out.

"Th-the Place?" Kurt stuttered, not quite able to believe what was happening, he'd always wanted to go there but it was a little out of his price range.

"The Place, I booked it on my birthday. My treat, it's a date. A proper date. Better then a lousy dinner at Breadsticks right?"

"Oh gosh Blaine! I cannot believe you sometimes!" Kurt couldn't stop smiling.

"So can we stop worrying about if I still love you now and that I may be spending a little too much time with Quinn?"

"Blaine you can say what you want because I'm going to The Place tonight! For that you can play your Katy Perry CD another time." Both boys erupted in to laughter.

~O~

**County Day Girls School 3:30pm**

Lauren's classes for the day had just got out. Jeff had promised to come to see her this evening, being Friday an all they could watch a couple of movies and relax she presumed.

"Oh hey Jeff!" Lauren looked shocked turning down the hallway to see her boyfriend sat on the floor outside her dorm room. His skin tight jeans shaped his legs perfectly and the white Hollister hoodie was baggy leaving a lot to the imagination.

"Lauren!" He jumped from his spot in surprise. She went to fling her arms around her boyfriend but he stepped back, thinking it wasn't a good idea right before a break up. Jeff pulled his hood down and ruffled his hair a little to get it back to its original state.

"Jeff what's wrong? You're scaring me a little." She looked at him.

"Let's just go inside. I need to talk to you." Lauren went for the door, turned the key in the lock and let her blonde boyfriend in to her room. He took his usual place up on her bed and she dumped her books on the desk.

"What is it? Jeff just tell me." She sat opposite him. Jeff's head was face down; he wasn't ready to look her in the eyes. This would be the first person a part from Blaine he would have to tell he was gay.

"Lauren I think we should break up." The words poured out of his mouth in a ramble he was trying to talk so fast.

"You think we should break up?" Lauren's tone was somewhere in between hurt and angry.

"Um, I just don't think this is going to work out."

"There's someone else isn't there? Isn't there? Who is it?" Lauren practically screamed in his face, she was walking around the room flailing her arms around by now.

"I need to be honest with you." Jeff took hold of her arms and steadied the girl. "It's Nick. I'm in love with Nick, I'm really sorry and everything. I just didn't really realize it, but I'm in love with Nick."

"Oh god! Are you actually kidding me? This is a joke right? Nick as in your room mate Nick? Your best friend Nick? Why the hell didn't you tell me you were bi Jeff?"

"I'm not bi, I'm gay. 100%. I'm really sorry it took me this long to figure it out. Deep down I always knew it."

"I cannot believe I have been dating a gay guy for months! Jeff this is horrible. You're dumping me for another guy? Seriously?" Lauren was getting really angry now.

"Maybe I should leave. I'm really sorry though Lauren, truly I am." Jeff stood and make his way to the door. Lauren never took breakups lightly, as a result of this she grabbed the first thing to hand, this time a stack of school books and threw them across the room in Jeff's direction. He tried to shield himself from the flying paper cuts but it didn't work. One his is face, another his head (which was luckily protected with a beanie hat) and 3 more hit his chest. "Again I'm really sorry!" Jeff ran out of the room, unsure of what to do, Jeff stood in the hallway, listening to the sound of Lauren crying on the other side of the door. _How could someone be so deep in to a relationship after two months? _He thought to himself before staring the walk to his car. "That went slightly better than I thought."

~O~

**Days Inn Hotel, New York City.**

Kurt and Blaine had arrived late afternoon in the city and decided on heading straight to the hotel to freshen up before their dinner reservations. Kurt had picked the hotel because he noticed the signs for it on his last visit and a lot of people praised the place. The Days Inn Hotel was situated right in the middle of the city. They had managed to check in with no problems and find their room.

Blaine was sprawled out across the bed, eyes closed but still aware of what was going on around him. Kurt had opted for first shower to let Blaine recover from his long drive by taking a nap. Blaine heard the water stop running and the door creak open a few minutes later. Kurt tip toed around the room, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty lay on the bed. Kurt walked past Blaine and he could sense that. Blaine reached up for Kurt's waist that shocked him to his very core.

"Stop being so quiet, I'm not asleep." Blaine mumbled in to the bed sheets, he was faced down.

"Jesus Blaine you cared me so much! Don't do that!" Kurt squealed. Blaine lifted his head and opened his eyes to look at the perfect boy stood in front of him; his porcelain white skin was a little shiny from the shower he had just taken. Droplets of water were still running over him. To Blaine, he couldn't have been sexier. His usually so perfect hair was messed up and wet. Blaine raised himself to his knees and kept his hands firmly placed on Kurt's waist.

"You're perfect you know that." He pressed a soft kiss to the younger boy's lips and pulled away.

"No I'm not! I've just got out of the shower." Kurt blushed a little, no matter how many compliments he received from Blaine he always had the power to make Kurt blush uncontrollably.

"You are perfect, everything about you." Blaine's tired hazel eyes melted in to Kurt's as they just stared at each other for a little while. Blaine brought his hand slowly to the back of Kurt's neck as he pulled him in for a more passionate kiss. Kurt asked for entrance in to Blaine's mouth and he parted his lips letting Kurt's tongue explore. Reluctantly Kurt pulled away first.

"You need to take a shower!" Kurt urged moving away from Blaine to make sure things didn't get out of hand.

"Okay, only for you." Blaine dragged himself off the incredibly comfortable bed and in to the bathroom.

~O~

"Baby that restaurant was just amazing! Seriously! I'm so lucky!" Kurt and Blaine were walking down the street of their hotel, hands locked in the middle of them. They took comfort in the fact they knew no-one they knew was going to be around, no bullies, no-one to hurt them.

"Kurt, you are amazing." Blaine gushed, he'd wanted to say it for a while but he'd left it until after their romantic meal. "Kurt I was so proud of you tonight."

"What do you mean? I did nothing."

"No, I was proud that you were with me. You look incredible tonight; you are an amazing person Kurt. I am the luckiest guy in the world, because I can say you are my boyfriend. I was proud tonight to hold your hand across the table, to stare in to your eyes. Because I'm proud to call you my boyfriend." Blaine felt like he didn't say it hardly enough to Kurt. Kurt knew he loved him, but it seemed he was always the one that was saying 'I love you' first.

"Blaine." Kurt stopped and stared in to his boyfriends eyes for the millionth time today. Just because he enjoyed it. He pressed a firm kiss to his boyfriends lips once again. "I'm sorry for anything I've said these past few weeks, it's so stupid of me to be annoyed because you're making friends. Just maybe, once in a while I can come out with you and Puck? Or go to the movies with you and Quinn? Not all the time! Just once in a while?"

"Sure baby! Nothing would make me happier."

"Would it make you happier if I took you up to the hotel room and let you fuck me?" Kurt whispered in to Blaine's ear quietly. Making sure his breath brushed past his skin.

"Of course that would make me happier." Blaine growled taking Kurt's hand again as they started to run to the hotel.

The door was slammed shut and Kurt was pressed up against it. Excited kisses were being pressed all around each boy's mouth as Blaine kept pushing Kurt up the door with his thrusts of excitement. "Calm down!" Kurt growled at Blaine who was in the process of up buttoning Kurt's shirt.

"I can't! I want you inside me now!" he begged and continued to suck on a spot on Kurt's neck that sent him crazy every time he did it. Kurt was moaning against Blaine's neck, trying to concentrate but the boy just sent him crazy. The buttons to Kurt's shirt were finally undone and Blaine was free to let his hands roam around the boy's pale and defined chest.

Blaine and Kurt ended up on the bed with a trail of clothes they left behind sprawled across the floor. Blaine lay on top of Kurt for a moment, staring at his beautiful body. "What are you waiting for?" he asked innocently, looking down at Blaine who was now pressing soft kisses around Kurt's hard cock, making him wait for it. "Stop teasing me!" Kurt roared thrusting up in to Blaine's chest.

Kurt met his lover's eyes before Blaine suddenly took him in his hands and coiled his hand around Kurt's cock. "You like that don't you?" Blaine answered Kurt's pleasured moans.

"Blaine, I'm gonna come, Blaine!" Kurt's thrusts got harder and deeper until the white substance spurted uncontrollably on to Blaine's hand. Blaine kept his hand on Kurt's cock as he gently stroked Kurt through the aftershocks.

Blaine crawled up on to his boyfriend once again, pressing soft kisses to anywhere he could find on the way up to Kurt's lips. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kurt replied, a little tired.

"Did you bring lube?"

"Of course."

~O~

**Dalton Academy, Nick and Jeff's dorm room, 11pm**

"Are you almost ready for bed?" Nick reached over and turned the TV off when the boys were done watching one of Jeff's action movies. They had spent the night relaxing together, like they did most nights.

"Yeah, almost. Nick. I kinda need to talk to you." Jeff played with his fingers a little to try and not show his nervous side, he was in fact terrified.

"Shoot dude." Nick's smiling face was enough to make anyone's heart melt. Jeff had no idea what to do with himself, he'd never told anyone before that he liked them, loved them in fact, especially not anyone like Nick. Him and Nick had basically been best friends since the age of 7. Nothing had ever dragged them apart and Jeff was fearing this could be what drags them a part.

"Nick I-I- I don't really know what to say...but i-" Jeff just couldn't spit it out and he began to stutter like he did the last two times.

"Dude, it's okay. You can tell me anything." Nick's soft fingers began to stoke Jeff's tanned skin. This was not making the situation any easier.

"Nick. I think I'm in love with you." Jeff announced quiet enough that he was comfortable saying it but loud enough for Nick to hear.

"What?" Nick brought his ear closer to Jeff, but he knew what he said.

"Nick, don't make me say it again." Jeff's brown eyes pleaded with the boy, Nick couldn't take it anymore, he brought his head closer and closer to Jeff's and whispered in his ear.

"I won't, I just like hearing it." The words shocked Jeff to the very core but before he knew what was happening Nick's lips were touching his and Nick was pulling Jeff in for a deeper kiss. Jeff couldn't resist. For Nick, this was something he had dreamt about for months now. He couldn't resist Jeff any longer. He wasn't saying the news hadn't come as a surprise to him, he would have never guessed Jeff liked him, but it was a welcome surprise. They both pulled away, looking at each other with stupidly large grins, Nicks hand still placed on the side of Jeff's face.

"So, you're gay." Nick laughed sitting back, making more sense of the situation and trying to inject humour in to everything as usual.

"Yeah, I suppose I am." Jeff laughed along with Nick; they both fell in to a comfortable silence with each other.

"What does this mean for us Nick? Are we going to try it? Or not?" Jeff asked hopefully, praying that Nick liked him back.

"Jeff, I've loved you for too long to let this pass."

"Really?"

"Jeff Stark, will you be my boyfriend?" Nick took the blonde boys hands in his own and stared in to the familiar brown eyes that looked just like a pool of chocolate.

"Of course I will." Jeff leant forward pressing more kisses to Nick's lips. He actually never thought he'd be happier than is was at that moment in time.

~O~

"Kurt! Can you believe it! We're seeing Katy Perry in a matter of hours!" Blaine bounced in his seat excitedly in the New York coffee shop.

"I know Blaine, calm down." Kurt giggled at how immature Blaine could be sometimes. It reminded him sometimes that even Blaine 'dapper' Anderson was human.

"I know but I can't actually believe it! Did I fail to mention you are the best boyfriend in the world?"

"You haven't said it today, so feel free to continue."

"You are the best boyfriend in the world!" Blaine loved it when they had moments of playful banter. Both boys continued to chat after their busy morning shopping, they decided to hang around the coffee shop on the corner near the venue until the time for the meet and greet.

"Oh hang on, that's my phone." Blaine realized after it wasn't playing a familiar tone, something strange considering all his contacts had a ring tone assigned to them. Blaine pulled the IPhone from his pocket at looked at the number. He looked at the phone, up to Kurt and back to the phone. The number may not have a tone but he recognized the digits. "Holy crap!" Blaine exclaimed before pressing the answer call button.

"What is it babe?" Kurt questioned looking at his boyfriends shocked expression. Blaine pulled the phone to his ear.

"Hi dad." Blaine's voice was soft and slow, which was the opposite reaction to across the table where Kurt was spurting out coffee all over the place.

"Hi son, how are things going?"_ How is he being so normal after all this time? _Blaine thought, shocked at just hearing his father's voice. It was safe to say they hadn't spoke since the day Blaine left for Lima. He and his parents never had the best of relationships, the neglect when Blaine was growing up, he could deal with, and after all he had Dalton after that which helped. But when he announced he was gay, his parents weren't exactly supportive, and they have never approved of Kurt.

"Umm, there okay I suppose."

"Good. That's great, well me and your mother were wondering if you and your boyfriend, Ryan was it?"

"Kurt."

"Yes that's right Kurt! Would like to join us for dinner this evening?"

"I can't dad, I'm in New York."

"What are you doing in New York?" His father sounded angry, he had no right to be. He gave up that right when he let Blaine freely walk out the door and move to Lima. Plus Blaine was 18 now, he was free.

"It was a birthday present from Kurt. Not that you would know."

"When was your birthday?" Mr Anderson sounded practically shocked he'd manage to miss his son's birthday, its look like he hadn't missed the last 16 birthdays anyway.

"It was last month."

"Oh right, sorry son. Well what about later in the week? Next Friday perhaps?"

"Yeah, we'll think about it. And oh before I forget, Harry, don't call me son, I'm not your son." Blaine said, sounding like he'd really been hurt. He also called his dad Harry; it had been a common occurrence when he was growing up that he called his parent's by their first names, because they weren't really his parents.

"Okay Blaine, you think about it and get back to us."

"Bye." Blaine hung up his phone and placed it on the table.

"So..." Kurt urged. "What did he want?"

"They want us to go for dinner at their place next Friday, what do you think?"

"What? Us? Not just you?"

"No us, he specifically asked for you there."

"Well I would like to meet your parents Blaine, no matter how crap they've been. It's up to you, if it's something you want to do."

"It all sounds weird to me, they wouldn't have asked me if it wasn't important in some way, I know my parents, I know how they work."

"Well shouldn't we go just to see what it is then?"

"I suppose you have a point, I'll call them back later." Blaine's mood had clearly dropped, Kurt knew just the way to cheer him right back up.

"Oh and Blaine?"

"Yeah?" He looked up from his coffee.

"Katy Perry." And just with the words sure enough Blaine began to squirm again in his chair like a 3 year old.

~O~

**The Hummel-Hudson house, Monday evening**

Kurt and Blaine had arrived back home late Monday evening after the most amazing weekend together. They were tired, worn out and Blaine was a little hungry but it didn't stop them for still being amazed about the time they shared together in New York City. All plans went ahead for the Katy Perry concert, Blaine met his idol and he still wouldn't shut up about it. Kurt thought he was cute though. Sunday after a playful lie in the boys headed in to the town to get some shopping in, where both bought many items of new clothes and enjoyed their playful time in the changing rooms also.

"The boys are home!" Carole exclaimed looking out of the window, she had been stood there for an hour anticipating the boys arrival home. Kurt and Blaine got out of the car looking tired and walked hand in hand to the house, not bothering with the suitcase yet, it was too late and Finn would get it for him. Carole ran to the door, throwing it open and pulling both boys in to a hug.

"Hey Frankenteen! Suitcase!" Kurt ordered seeing his brother sat doing nothing on the couch. Finn unwillingly got up and headed outside to the car. "Thanks bro!" Kurt hollered after him.

"So how was it?" Carole had let them sit down.

"Amazing, seriously, it was so much fun! And I met Katy Perry! Me! I met Katy Perry!" Blaine gleamed, never wanting to forget him memory of meeting the one woman he would ever be capable of loving.

"Dude you didn't tell me there's more crap in the boot!" Finn complained bringing their suitcase in and heading back out.

"You didn't have to use the emergency credit card did you?" Burt asked, just to make sure before the boys got ahead of themselves. Blaine reached in to his pocket and retrieved the card.

"No we didn't Burt." He handed the card to Kurt's dad and continued his conversation with Carole. "We went for dinner, we went for coffee, we shopped, we went to the concert!"

Finn interrupted once again. "They had sex..." He felt the need to finish Blaine's list of things they did which left both boys blushing furiously. "Seriously Kurt, how much did you buy?" Finn once again complained bringing more bags in from the car.

"I'm glad you boys had a great time! I would really like to hear more about this but it will have to be tomorrow! It's getting late, I'm off to bed. I advise you two to get some sleep too." Carole patted Blaine's shoulder walking past. "Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight." Everyone shouted watching Carole walk up stairs. Finn brought in the last of the bags and came to join in the conversation. Kurt and Blaine explained through everything they did. Explained the Harry Anderson situation and that they agreed to go to dinner at their house next Friday night and just generally informed Kurt's brother and father of going's on in their lives.

"Sweetie, I think we'd better get to bed." Blaine suggested running his fingers through Kurt's hair as his head was lying on his shoulder.

"I think your right." Kurt yawned and stood up, pulling Blaine with him. "Night guys."

Kurt and Blaine were snuggled together in the darkness of their bedroom. Blaine was spooning Kurt, where he fit perfectly and it was complete bliss for the two of them. As much as they both enjoyed their weekend away with no parents, siblings or responsibilities, there was nothing like getting back to your own home and your own bed.

"Kurt, thank you so much for this weekend, it has probably been the best of my life."

"That's a lie; it was a dumb weekend away. You'll forget about it in a few years!"

"I won't do, I promise. It was perfect, and I got to spend it with the two people I love the most."

"Two?"

"You and Katy obviously." Kurt chuckled to himself.

"Oh yeah, obviously Blaine. I love you."

"I love you too." And with that the boys drifted off to sleep, in each other's arms where they seemed to belong. No matter what was trying to pull them apart, all the obstacles that were put in their way, it didn't matter because every night they would return to the same position and be reminded their meant to be together.

~O~

**Friday after school at the Hummel-Hudson house**

"Kurt I really don't know why your making such a big deal out of this." Blaine sighed from the bed where he was sat with Rachel. She was waiting for Finn to get home from football practice. Kurt was staring hopelessly in to his wardrobe.

"I simply have nothing to wear! Blaine's I have to look nice for your parents! They're your parents!" Kurt began to pull out numerous outfits and holding them up in front of the mirror.

"I know their my parents, but we don't like them remember?"

"Blaine, I think Kurt's just trying to make a good first impression, even though he tries too hard." Rachel made a very good point.

"Okay, what about that jacket you bought in NY?" Blaine was getting tired of watching Kurt stare in to his wardrobe hopelessly at the mounds of clothes that were falling out.

"Blaine have you learnt nothing? That jacket it way to casual!"

"My parents aren't royalty Kurt!"

"I know, but it's too casual for a dinner!"

"Okay then." Rachel stood and pushed Kurt to the bed, his face a picture of shock. No-one ever took over his outfit choices. Rachel went to his wardrobe and started to pull out a few items. "These." She handed him a pile of clothes.

"Rachel, you are a genius! I forgot about this Marc Jacob's sweater!" Kurt gushed looking at his striped brown and black sweater. "Jean's really? What are you wearing Blaine?"

"You're looking at it." Blaine laughed pointing to his striped t-shirt and crimson cardigan. "I'm not getting changed!"

"Okay then, this will have to do!" Kurt went off in to the bathroom to get changed leaving Blaine and Rachel alone.

"Why is it he listens to you and not me?"

"Because he's trying to impress you all the time. I've known Kurt for years now. He trust's me." Rachel played around with some of Kurt's face creams on the desk. "So he's been telling me about you and Quinn. What's going on there?"

"Nothing! What do you mean what's going on? Nothing! We're just friends, just like you and Kurt!"

"Does Quinn know that?"

"Of course! She's got a new boyfriend anyway!"

"What? Quinn's got a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Aaron. One of my friends from Dalton."

"Oh right." Rachel looked down. "At least she won't be after Finn anymore."

"What?"

"Oh nothing!" Rachel smiled looking at Kurt as he came from the bathroom. "Perfect!"

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"Baby, you look amazing." Blaine rose from the bed and grabbed Kurt's waist. He pressed a soft kiss to the boy's lips. "We have to leave now!"

"Okay, my time to go."

"What? I thought you were waiting for Finn?" Kurt asked walking to his friend.

"Oh I am, I'm going to go and talk to Carole." She laughed and hugged Kurt tight.

"See you later Rachel." Blaine shouted from across the room, they were friends but not on the scale of hugging yet.

"Call me and tell me what happens!" Rachel went out of the room leaving the boys together.

"Seriously you look amazing! But we need to leave!" Blaine walked past Kurt to the door, giving his arse a tap.

"Don't do that to me Blaine when we have to leave the house now." Kurt laughed pulling his boots on and following his boyfriend downstairs.

~O~

**The Anderson household.**

Blaine and Kurt pulled on to the road where Blaine's parents lived. He was ashamed to say they lived in one of the larger houses in the area. "Blaine, this area is amazing! Remind me why you never brought me here before?"

"Because it's amazing and I wanted you to see me, not the place I lived." Blaine was getting nervous now, he hadn't seen his parents for 5 months, not to even mention have dinner with them. He didn't think that had ever happened with both his parents together.

"Blaine that would never happen!" Kurt moved his hand to Blaine's leg while he drove, something Kurt often did. Blaine pulled the car in to a drive way, a long drive way and drove up to the house. Kurt sat, mouth open not really able to speak. He started at the white painted house in front of him, the amount of sheer land the Anderson's owned was incredible! 4 cars were parked in the drive way. 4! "Eh, Blaine. Is this the right one?" Kurt sceptically asked.

"This is home." Kurt continued to start at the house, shocked at the size of the place. 4 bedrooms easily, maybe 5.

"You grew up here? Seriously?"

"Sadly, yes." Blaine looked up at the house, nothing had changed since he left, he presumed that was down to his family never being home.

"Are all those cars, you know. Your parents?"

"Yeah, there's a couple in the garage round the back too, my dad likes cars." Blaine turned the engine off after parking his BMW next to his father's Bentley.

"I understand why you have such a fancy car now."

"Shall we get this over with?" Blaine was putting on a brave face, Kurt could tell. Kurt nodded and opened his door, standing outside in the crisp air. Blaine took Kurt's hand within his own and they walked to the front door. Kurt went to reach for the door bell. "No, I still live here remember?" Blaine pulled Kurt's hand down and tried the door handle. It was open. No surprise considering he never expected his parents to bother getting up to answer the door.

They walked in, Kurt was taking in the atmosphere and the interior of the house, it was simply amazing. Everything was so finely decorated, even though there were modern twists to everything. "Is that my Blaine I hear?" He heard his mother Andria shout from the kitchen. Blaine slammed the door shut and looked in the direction of Andria.

"Hey." He awkwardly said.

"Blaine! I've missed you so much!" She threw he arms around her son; Kurt dropped Blaine's hand and stood awkwardly.

"No you didn't, don't lie." She let go of Blaine looking a little hurt and reluctantly moved on to Kurt.

"You must be Kurt! We've heard so much about you! I can't believe we haven't had a chance to meet until now!" She hugged Kurt too, something he wasn't expecting.

"Nice to meet you to Mrs Anderson."

"Oh call me Andria! Blaine does so you might as well." She joked. The room fell to an uncomfortable silence. Finally Andria spoke. "Well boys, why don't you make yourselves comfortable, dinner will be in half an hour. Maybe you could show Kurt around the house?"

"Yeah whatever." Blaine was completely different at home with his parents, he was quite obnoxious actually and Kurt wasn't sure he liked it. Blaine tugged off his jacket and removed Kurt's for him. Blaine took his boyfriends hand and led him upstairs, up to Blaine's bedroom.

"Do I not get a tour then?" Kurt questioned entering Blaine's bedroom and he shut the door behind them.

"Not right now, okay?" Blaine sat next to Kurt on the bed. It was different to the rest of the house, Blaine's room. Kurt couldn't describe it, it was just very...Blaine. The walls were painted red; numerous posters were planted on the walls. Some of bands, the occasional musical and a few Harry Potter ones. There was a single bed, where there clearly was room for a double, a small wardrobe and a large books shelf filled with books that looked as though they had been read many times each. There was also a little section in the corner of the room where Blaine's laptop was set up, with a drum kit, guitar and keyboard. With some wires and a microphone. It was clear that Blaine had spent a lot of his time in his room when living at home.

"You never told me you played drums."

"I didn't think it was a need to know thing." Blaine snapped.

"Blaine, what the hell is wrong with you? Have I done something?"

"No! I'm sorry! I'm just so worked up about being here, I hate this place!" Kurt pulled Blaine towards him and he rested the boys head on his chest, playing with the curls on his head a little.

"I know you do, but I think you need to calm down a little bit honey."

"I know, I'm really sorry. Do you want a tour?"

"No, we can just stay here if you want." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend, noticing how worked up he was already he didn't want to make it worse.

~O~

Kurt and Blaine were sat next to each other at the dinner table, Harry and Andria were at each end of the table and everyone was eating silently, no-one really wanted to bring up any kind of topic. Blaine could tell that there was some kind of tension in the air, something was going on.

"So how's school going? You know at that new place?" Harry asked, looking at his son.

"Okay can we stop this? There's something going on! Something you're not telling me! Otherwise we all know you wouldn't have invited me here!" Blaine slammed his fork on to his plate, it's not like he was eating anyway. Just pushing food round his plate aimlessly. Harry gave Andria a quick glace across the table as though they were confirming something.

"Blaine, sweetie. We have something to tell you. It's not good news I'm afraid." Andria started, Blaine was confused. He hated being confused.

"I've got cancer." Harry exclaimed from the other end of the table, quite calmly to say the least. Kurt and Blaine's heads shot to the other side of the table. Staring at Harry.

"Blaine, sweetie?" Andria came to hug Blaine but he had already flung his arms around Kurt, something again Kurt wasn't expecting.

"I love you Kurt." Blaine was holding on for dear life, as though it was Kurt that had actually been diagnosed. Blaine didn't know why but he felt the need to tell him he loved him. When your given news of a family member having cancer it makes you realize how much you love the ones around you. Blaine realized this the second the news hit his ear drums. He had sympathy for his father. A lot of it in fact, but on hearing the news, it didn't change Blaine's views towards the basically cruel man. He hadn't spoken to his father for a great deal of time, he'd yet to remember a full conversation they'd had, why should this news change anything?

"Blaine, do you understand what we are saying?" Andria prized Blaine out of Kurt's arms and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Yeah I heard, I heard loud and clear, but I don't see how this changes anything. I still live in Lima; I still have a new family. You still haven't been there for me all my life. Call me heartless but this changes nothing." The Anderson's were shocked by the reaction made by their son.

"Well, that's fine then." Harry added gruffly before they settled back down to eat again.

The dysfunctional family finished their dinner in silence and with the forks hitting the table Blaine declared it was time to leave.

"I'm sorry to see you go so soon Blaine."

"I'm sorry, I just really don't belong here. I'm sorry I came, I shouldn't have." He apologize grabbing his and Kurt's jackets.

"Well keep in touch, not all the time obviously, but just let us know your okay." Andria waved goodbye to the boys as they made their way to the car. Kurt had barely said a word all evening. Secretly he was to scared too. They got in to the car and Kurt turned to Blaine, stopping him from staring the car.

"Blaine, your okay aren't you?"

"Kurt I'm fine seriously. News like that, it just didn't faze me. They aren't my family anymore, you are." He leaned in to kiss Kurt. "I felt like such an outsider in there tonight Kurt. I don't belong here."

"Because you belong with me." Kurt grinned looking in to Blaine's eyes. He began to laugh which made his hazel eyes dazzle.

"Yes, I belong with you." Blaine started up the car and they drove home, back to Lima, their home.


	12. New Kid

Chapter 12

**Early December, Lima, Ohio**

It was early December and everything was in a lull after the predicament with The Andersons, and everything had calmed down after the New York trip. Homework was slowly starting to subside to due to the start of the Christmas break. Blaine was starting to feel ever more comfortable in McKinley now that Karofsky had been put on a tight lock down it meant that neither of the boys ever saw him around school anymore. Blaine's relationship with Quinn was getting ever stronger, and the same situation with Puck, Tina, Brittany, Artie and Finn. Something Kurt wasn't extremely happy about but he couldn't do anything about it, they were his friends, he can't take his boyfriend away from his friends.

Blaine and Kurt hadn't really seen much of the Dalton boys either since the seminar. They had seen them once when they headed in to town and saw Nick and Jeff, walking through Hollister holding hands. Blaine smiled and walked on but Kurt had to stop and stare at it, which resorted in a 'Why the hell didn't you tell me' rant towards Blaine. David and Wes were due to come up to the Hummel-Hudson's for a few days over the Christmas holiday for a visit, and the rest of the holiday would be spent at Kurt's grandparents home.

But right now, they were still in school. Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, Tina and Mike were on a free period and they were hanging around the lockers for something to do before the rest of their friends joined them after Spanish.

"No, it's a dance group!" Mike exclaimed trying to explain to Quinn just exactly his plans after graduating.

"Okay, okay! Calm down!" She laughed.

"Does anyone want to go grab a drink?" Blaine asked touching his throat. It was a little sore and no way was he getting sick just before Christmas! The New Directions were booked to play some malls over Christmas and Blaine had his own gig booked for back at Dalton.

"Yeah, come on honey." Kurt linked Blaine's arm and they strolled down the corridor towards the cafeteria.

On coming down the last corridor towards the cafeteria there was a small boy, looking at a map. His blonde hair was flicked downwards as he stared at it, trying to figure out where he was. Blaine wasn't looking where he was going either. He was too busy discussing fashion choices for Christmas day. Once Blaine got close enough to the small boy, he also get off in the direction of Blaine. And banged straight in to him. Resulting in the blue slushie in his hand, spilling right the way down Blaine's crisp white t-shirt.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Please-" The boy started to cry out, probably afraid of the two seniors that looked as though they were going to punch him.

"Excuse me what to you think you are doing? This shirt cost over $100! It is designer!" Kurt exclaimed almost crying at the massive blue stain across his boyfriend's chest. "This is ruined!"

Blaine looked at the kid, he was a couple of inches shorter than himself; the boys light brown hair was short and gelled so that it was spiked up slightly, his chocolate brown eyes looked nervous so Blaine continued to smile to reassure the younger boy. He looked about 15 or 16 years old, he was nicely dressed in dark straight leg jeans, converse trainers, and a partly buttoned blue and green checked shirt, with a white tee underneath. He had a pair of Beat's headphones lay around his neck.

"I'm r-r-really sorry sir! It won't happen again." The boy stuttered looking at Kurt.

"It's fine seriously kid, he over reacts everything!" Blaine tapped this blonde haired boy on the shoulder getting his attention.

"Holy cow!" The boy exclaimed looking at Blaine in awe. Blaine sort of just stared back, what was he meant to say when someone said 'holy cow' to him? "Your Blaine Anderson!"

"I am, yes." Kurt just stood silent, _this is priceless, someone else to add to the Blaine Anderson fan club. _ He thought looking the boy up and down.

"Your, like my idol. Oh god I'm so sorry Mr Anderson!"

"God dude call me Blaine!" Blaine was a little creped out to the fact that a child seemed to know who he was; he let that go to further investigation.

"You are an amazing singer Blaine!" The boy stared at his face with a dazzle in his eyes.

"Okay, I've had enough, see you later Blaine." Kurt tapped his boyfriends shoulder and walked off.

"See you later?" Blaine asked hopefully, well they did have glee club later.

"Yes, love you. I'll bring you a new shirt." Kurt shouted from the other end of the hall now.

"Thanks love you." Blaine looked at the kid awkwardly who was kind of staring at him now. "Boyfriend." Blaine let out a tiny awkward laugh. "Hey, what are you listening to?" He took the boys head phones from around his neck, upon hearing a very familiar sound. He put them on and his eyes went wide. "Okay...so you're listening to me..." He handed the head phones back.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Blaine but- I just ripped them from YouTube, there's loads of you and the Warbler's performing, and the old songs you used to do in your bedroom. You have an amazing voice."

"Thank you-"

"Kyle, Kyle Miller."

"Thanks Kyle Miller." Blaine laughed. "So does this mean you like Katy Perry?"

"Of course! She's like one of the most amazing people in the world!"

"Walk with me kid." Blaine put his arm around Kyle and he began walking him to the bathroom where Blaine could get cleaned up.

"So what were you doing still in the corridors at this time?" Blaine damped a towel he kept in his bag for situations such as these ones, and began to rub at the stain on his shirt.

"I was lost, I only transferred today."

"Oh right, I wondered why I hadn't seen you around here. Where did you come from?"

"I just moved from Spencerville to live with my grandparents, my mum and dad moved to Indianapolis for work and I wasn't really part of the deal so my grandparents offered up their spare room. They're happy to see me more often and I wasn't that close to my parents anyway." The boy said with an embarrassed shrug.

"Same here actually," Blaine admitted quietly, "I transferred at the beginning of the year, my parents aren't home much so they didn't really care what I did."

"I never even noticed you left Dalton, I used to follow the Warblers around a bit. I really wanted to go to Dalton and be a Warbler. Hell I just wanted to go to Dalton anyway!"

"Why's that?"

"Well, is it true about their none bullying policy? That your all equal?"

"Yeah, that's what it was like there."

"I got bullied a little at my last school; I wanted to go to Dalton."

"Oh right, would you mind if I asked what for?"

"I was always different, I'm the kid who writes songs, listens to Katy Perry, plays guitar." Kyle's voice went quiet. "And I'm gay. Please don't tell anyone here! I don't want to be bullied like my last school!"

"Don't worry!" Blaine gave him a reassuring smile. "If anyone bothers you, I've got some friends that will sort them out for you. Just give me a call." Blaine took the boys phone from his hand and added his number.

"Really?"

"Really! Oh and you said you wanted to be a Warbler, what about a New Direction?" Blaine put his towel back in his bag, satisfied that the stain had been tamed a little.

"Really?"

"You do say that a lot don't you!" Blaine giggled. "Yeah, practice is at 3:30pm today! You need to audition but everyone get's in. I'll clear it with Mr Schue that you're going to audition today."

"Thanks." Blaine patted the boy on the shoulder as the reappeared in the hallway.

"Oh and don't listen to anything Kurt says. He's such a drama queen! And I have to live with him!" Blaine laughed. "I'll see you later at glee club?"

"Yeah! I'll be there! Oh and Blaine." Kyle reached in to his pocket and pulled out his map of the school.

"Yeah?"

"Can you show me where English is please?" Kyle asked shyly. He had found a pen in his pocket and marked the route to the English class rooms.

"I've got another free period now, but I'll see you later?"

"Yeah you will! Defiantly! Thanks so much."

"Pleasure." Blaine smiled, patting the boys back again and saw him go off down the corridor.

~O~

**Glee Club practice**

"Mr Schue, I'm just asking you give him a chance!" Blaine pleased with the teacher at the start of glee practice for the day.

"Okay, okay Blaine. I'll give him a chance! But we don't really have enough room for another voice."

"We do! I'll step down, I don't need to sing that much!"

"Blaine you have an amazing voice, you are one of the strongest members of our group, you can't step down!"

"Okay, but please just give this kid a chance."

"Okay, I'll audition him." Mr Schue sighed and went to sit at the piano, sorting through some sheet music. Blaine took his seat back in between Quinn and Kurt. He grabbed hold of Kurt's hand and balanced it on his leg.

"What?" Kurt looked his boyfriend, taking his mind off the conversation he was having with Mercedes.

"Nothing." Blaine leaned in to kiss him. "Love you."

"Love you too, but you can shave when we get home." Kurt giggled touching Blaine's chin.

"Fine." He sighed watching the rest of the glee club roll in. Still no sign of Kyle.

"I thought you're guy was coming." Quinn asked looking around the full room.

"He'll be here, I'm sure of it." And with Blaine's announcement sure enough Kyle walked unsure through the doors of the rehearsal room. He was clearly younger than everyone else there, but it didn't matter. "Hey! Kyle!" Blaine shouted for his attention and grabbed a chair from the other side of the room, pulling it to where they were sitting.

"Hello, you must be Kyle. Blaine's been telling me you want to audition for the New Directions?" Mr Schue introduced himself and shook the small boys hand. "What grade are you in?"

"I'm a Sophomore Sir."

"Okay, as long as you think you can keep up with our seniors, then you're welcome to join our glee club." Mr Schue spoke directly to the rest of the class. "Right guys, today we will welcome Kyle in to the glee club and have him perform, then we can show him a little of what we're made of? Okay?" It resulted in 'woops' and excited screams from the rest of the club. Rachel looking ever so hopeful just because she gets to sing another song on her own. "What will you be doing for us today Kyle?"

"I was thinking I could do Hey Soul Sister, by Train."

"Can't you see he's totally in love with you." Kurt whispered in to Blaine's ear. He batted him away and carried on listening to the small boy at the front

"Can I have a guitar please?"

"Yeah sure." Mr Schue went to take one from the stand and handed it to the boy.

"You lipstick stains, on the front lobe of my left side brains." This kid was good. He had an amazing voice for a 16 year old. And his guitar skills were better than Sam's. Blaine looked around at the rest of the kids in glee club, all staring at the tiny kid with the big voice belting out his own rendition of Hey Soul Sister. Blaine was ever so proud of himself for leading Kyle here.

Everyone half heartedly clapped when it was over, mouths still hung wide, not really knowing what to say. "Well done Kyle! I think we can safely say you're now a New Direction!" Mr Schue clapped and let Kyle sit back down.

"Well done." Blaine patted his back and winked at him.

"Mr Schue, I would like to formally request that my amount of solos does not change with the addition of Kyle to our group." Rachel stood from next to Finn to make her usual point.

"No Rachel, they will not change." Everyone was getting tired of having the same argument over and over again with her. "Right, let's show our latest member exactly what we can do! Santana Mercedes! River Deep Mountain High!" The girls jumped from their seats and took their positions.

As they were singing Mike and Brittany jumped up and started dancing, this song never got old. Before the song was over the whole club was up and dancing around as the choir room was filled with the sound of the two amazing voices and giggles. Blaine spun Kurt around playfully, they had really shown Kyle what it was like to be in the McKinley glee club.

~O~

**The Hummel-Hudson house after school**

"I mean if that Kyle kid thinks he can just bounce in to glee club and take my next to none existent solos away from me, I swear he won't know what's hit him this time Blaine!" Kurt was sprawled across the bed, reading a text book. Blaine was frantically rushing around the room straightening things out.  
>"He won't do that, you have an amazing voice Kurt. And you better get your act together! He's going to be round here any minute." Kurt sat up straight and looked at Blaine.<p>

"What?" His voice was monotone.

"He's going to be here any minute! We were talking after school and he said he had a few songs written, so I asked him to come over today. We're just going to do a bit of playing."

"By playing you better mean musical instruments Anderson."

"Of course Kurt! I don't like him! Even if I did he's far too young! How did you even know he was gay?"

"Gaydar Blaine. Gaydar. I'm sure he likes you though."

"What? No he doesn't!"

"Blaine he has got a bigger crush on you then I did when I first met you! Do you not see the way he looks at you?"

"He's just a little kid Kurt." The door bell rang and Kurt gathered his books together.

"I'm going to 'Cedes' place." Kurt followed Blaine out of the room. "Have fun." He kissed him goodbye and opened the door. "Hey Kyle." Kurt said passing the boy on his way out. Kyle stepped in to the house looking a little worried.

"Hey! Don't look so nervous." Blaine urged. He hit the back of Finn's head, noticing he was eating them out of house and home. "Don't eat so much! You know what Kurt's like. Right shall we go upstairs?"

"This is a really cool room Blaine." Kyle sat on the bed, looking around at the musical posters and Blaine's little studio set up in the corner with his amp and a few guitars.

"Thanks, but it's not my room really."

"Oh right, what's the deal with that? And is he called Finn? Does he live here too? Sorry if I'm over stepping the line!"  
>"Oh no, it's fine. Finn's Kurt's step brother, they both live here, Finn's mom and Kurt's dad are married. I only live here because I go to school at McKinley, and obviously Kurt's my boyfriend." Kyle sighed with disappointment. He really did like Blaine a lot. He never expected to meet him on arrival at McKinley! Heck he thought he still went to Dalton, but he did have a crush on the curly haired boy.<p>

"Oh right, well I have my song books, do you want to take a look through them?"

"Yeah sure." Blaine took the tatty books out of the boys hand and dragged his out of the draw as examples.

"What about we write a song? You have some really good starting ideas in some of these and mixed with mine I think we have a really good tune. Can I try something?" Blaine asked taking the books from the bed and walking to his guitar.

"Yeah, sure." After a couple of hours of work and Blaine messing about with his guitar trying to get the chords right, they had made a song.

"What do you think? Performance in glee club tomorrow?" Blaine suggested putting his guitar down and ordering the sheets which he was scrawled all over.

"Yeah sure!" Kyle smiled excitedly. He got to sing with his idol.

~O~

**Glee Club, the day after**

Everything was in full swing the choir room. Everyone was warming up their voices before they were to practice a song that they were preparing for Nationals. Once they had sat down to relax for a moment, Blaine raised his hand. "Mr Schue, can me and Kyle do a song that we wrote last night really quick for you guys?"

"Yeah sure boys." They got up from their seats and Blaine grabbed an acoustic guitar from the corner of the room. "Whenever you're ready."

_I've got a t-shirt on from you__  
><em>_Your record's all I listen to__  
><em>_I drop your name with all my friends__  
><em>_Ain't it a shame that it's pretend___

_And I'm pretty sure that one day you will meet me__  
><em>_And you will see just how cool I am__  
><em>_But for now, I'm just for now,__  
><em>_I'm stuck as a__  
><em>_Sophomore__  
><em>_Sophomore__  
><em>_Sophomore__  
><em>_No no no no no___

_It's too bad I'm only 16__  
><em>_I wanna rock that high school movie scene__  
><em>_I was thinking that like maybe we could chill tonight__  
><em>_We could watch The Breakfast Club, is that alright?___

_And I'm pretty sure that one day you will meet me__  
><em>_And you will see that look in my eye.__  
><em>_But for now I'm blinking and I don't know why.___

_I'm a__  
><em>_Sophomore__  
><em>_Sophomore__  
><em>_Sophomore__  
><em>_No no no no no___

_My closet's exploded from the color blast,__  
><em>_A blast I'll have for you.__  
><em>_My mother, she's knowing all these colors clash,__  
><em>_The Clash, I like them too!__  
><em>_My braces are freezing over,__  
><em>_I'm shaking for you.__  
><em>_I can't wait 'till this is over,__  
><em>_Then I'll fall in love with you.___

_I got a "How ya doing baby?" from you__  
><em>_How I wish that I could say that too__  
><em>_It's no wonder that you're underneath my skin__  
><em>_I haven't let you out since I let you in___

_And I'm pretty sure that one day__  
><em>_You will leave me here alone to find someone new.__  
><em>_And I'll be looking back, I'll be looking down__  
><em>_On the love attack, and turn around__  
><em>_I'll be looking back.___

_Sophomore__  
><em>_Sophomore__  
><em>_Sophomore__  
><em>_No no no no no___

_I'll be a__  
><em>_Sophomore__  
><em>_Sophomore__  
><em>_Sophomore__  
><em>_No no no no no_

The boys finished their performance with a thrilled smile and a high five.

HEY GUYS, THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING, PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON ANYTHING YOU LIKED, DIDN'T LIKE OR ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU MAY HAVE OR QUESTIONS!

THANKS FOR READING

SONG- Sophomore – Darren Criss


	13. A Promise Is A Promise

Chapter 13

It was Christmas break and the boys were enjoying just spending some time together for a change. No homework, no jobs, no friends in the way of their time together. Wes and David were due to come up for a visit after Christmas, but the day itself would be spent at the Hummel-Hudson's with an array of the Hummel family, which included Louise and her baby Emily. Kurt was very excited about this particular visit because Louise would be staying with the family for a long weekend, and he has yet to see his baby cousin with all the work he'd been doing at school.

Kurt and Rachel had also picked out an apartment in New York, 3 bedrooms so it was enough for in case Blaine and Finn decided to join them, maybe at a later date. But for Blaine, his mind wasn't entirely made up yet. He was torn between two cities, and his two loves; Kurt or music. Blaine had spent plenty of time in the past weeks composing and writing music with Kyle, someone he'd grown close to once more, things were becoming more difficult however as Kurt was still demanding Blaine's time which he also had to split between school work, the newly single Quinn, Kyle and making his mind up about moving and making his own plans for the future. You could say everything was getting on top of him.

Which leads us to a week before Christmas, the snow was lightly falling outside of the bedroom window as the dull light was climbing across the room. Kurt was sat up in bed, watching his boyfriend sleep. Occasionally pulling his hands through Blaine's hair. "Kurt it's creepy when you watch me sleep." Blaine mumbled in to the pillow.

Kurt chuckled. "Sorry, but you're so cute when you sleep." He leant down to place a kiss on his boyfriend's head when he felt himself being pulled down. He lay flat on the bed as Blaine put his arms around the boy's slender waist and moaned happily in to Kurt's chest. "Are we going to even get up soon?" Kurt laughed in to the curls resting on Blaine's head.

"Kurt, it's Monday and we've got no school. We can stay here and cuddle all day." Blaine purred in to Kurt's chest, ever hopeful of a peaceful day.

"I know we can but I need to go to Rachel's today. We're talking through some of the final payment issues for the apartment with her dads."

"Do you have to?" Blaine's hazel eyes sparkled looking up to Kurt.

"Yes I do! Otherwise I'll be homeless!"

"I would rather have you homeless and you stay here with me than have you go out and leave me in a cold bed!"

"Charming! Ever the selfish one!" Kurt giggled letting himself relax for another hour, he really didn't have to be out until this afternoon if he could help it.

"Baby, I really have to get up now!" Kurt complained pushing Blaine off him, he really had enjoyed his extra hour of snuggling though. Blaine's arms tightly grasped Kurt's tiny waist, not wanting to let him go.

"But you're so warm! Don't leave me."

"If you want something warm, I'll go and bring Finn in, he's always warm!"

"Kurt don't even say that! Egh, in bed with Finn!"

"Thank you, now do you think you can let me go get a shower?"

"5 more minutes?"

"Fine." Kurt slumped back down to his position, watching Blaine peacefully close his eyes tight shut.

Kurt heard Blaine's breathing getting heavier. It was his time to slide out and get ready for Rachel's! Kurt pushed Blaine away from him gently and made his way to the bathroom to get himself ready for Rachel's. Luckily Blaine didn't stir this time.

~O~

**The Berry Household**

"So have you kids got the deposit sorted?" Michael, one of Rachel's fathers questioned as they were sat around the dining table looking through sheets and sheets of contracts and information. Kurt knew the Berry's well. He almost went as far to say he used Rachel's dads as role models, something to look to in the future, just so it didn't seem too bleak sometimes.

"Yes! That's all sorted!" Kurt replied looking through some of the sheets in front of him.

"There's one thing we needed to discuss with you kids." Rachel and Kurt stared at Jamie, Rachel's other father intently. "The landlord got in touch with us; he needs to know how many people will be living under that roof." Kurt and Rachel looked directly at each other. It was a large apartment and in pretty good condition for what it cost. It had 3 bedrooms, two of which were double rooms so if Finn and Blaine had decided to join them in New York there would be plenty of room. The apartment itself held 5 people in total. Kurt had shared his worries about Blaine not moving already with the Berry's.

"I would like to say that Finn has made his mind up that he wants to be with me forever, but no, he hasn't."

"And I would like to say that Blaine has agreed, but it's undetermined."

"Ah." Jamie started again. "Well we could really use getting to know soon. Kurt do you think you can talk to Blaine today?"

"I'll try but he's incredibly stubborn lately and will not talk about New York!"

"Oh well... I'm sorry Kurt but this needs to be sorted soon!" Michael rested his hand on the boys shoulder reassuringly. They all knew there was much more of a chance of Finn going to New York then Blaine, even if Finn was a country boy.

"I know it does, I really will try and talk to him tonight! There's so much we need to sort out in 6 months!" Kurt banged his head against the table realizing the enormity of what he'd taken on. June the 26th would be the day Kurt and Rachel's independence was set and they would fly to New York to begin their lives.

~O~

**The Hummel-Hudson's home later that evening**

"Baby?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine sitting at the kitchen table on his own, head buried in a book. Blaine looked up to the boy who he hadn't seen since this morning, Kurt left the house without waking Blaine up that morning then when to dinner with the Berry's. It was now 8:30pm and Blaine wondered if he would even see his boyfriend today, so you can imagine his surprise when he saw Kurt standing in the doorway.

"Hello my love!" Blaine's smiled grew twice the size and closed his book immediately. Kurt glided over to where Blaine was sat and he pulled him on to his knee. Blaine wrapped his arms around the taller boys slim waist and buried his head in to his chest. "How are the Berry's?"

"Good! Really good!" Kurt was nervous, he knew he had to bring it up, he didn't know how though. He started to play with the piece of white string that hung from Blaine's hoodie. "Blaine." Kurt stared a little uneasy. "I have something I really need to talk to you about, and you're not going to like it."

"What?"

"New York."

"God Kurt not again! Please I don't have the energy for this."

"Blaine this is important though!"

"I don't want to hear it! I haven't made my mind up yet!" Blaine pushed Kurt off him and stood up.

"But Blaine the people that own the apartment need to know! I need you to tell me if your coming with me or not!"

"Kurt, why does it seem like we're fighting all the time about this?" Blaine raised his voice a little, unintentionally of course.

"Because we are! Everyone else has plans; they know where their life is going in 6 months! Blaine I don't even know where we'll be this time next week!"

"Well maybe I won't be here!" Blaine blurted it out in the heat of the moment, he never really meant it. He covered is mouth and his hazel eyes went wide realizing what he'd said.

"Bla-Blaine what the hell was that supposed to mean?"

"Kurt, I swear I didn't mean that!"

"Blaine was that you breaking up with me?"

"Kurt! No, please don't go!" He ran after Kurt as he made his way to the front door. The smaller boy jumped in front of him to stop him leaving.

"Blaine! Get out of my way!"

"No! Please! I really didn't mean any of that! Oh god, I know I've messed this up, just listen to me when I say that I really don't know what to do about New York. I've had it playing through my mind for months! I don't know the answer yet."

"Blaine, it's your choice, but it's going to be me or your career obviously!"

"Kurt I just don't know which I want more!" Blaine was really messing this up. Kurt stood shocked at what his boyfriend has just said to him.

"Want more? _Want more_? You don't know if you fucking want me or your career! You see Blaine, the smart thing then would have been to say me! Me! Your boyfriend."

"How do you expect me to want to be your boyfriend if you're acting like this all the time?" Kurt spun on his heels having heard enough and stormed up the stairs, this was more than New York.

"Blaine I cannot fucking believe you sometimes! Why the hell did you even bother moving here?"

"Because I thought I loved you! I thought I wanted to be with you forever! Clearly my thoughts have changed!"

"There was no point in you moving here! No point at all!" Kurt and Blaine were circling each other in their bedroom now, shouting abuse at each other in any way they could. "I'll take this as a 'You're not coming to New York' then."

"Kurt, fuck New York! I won't even be here next week!" Blaine grabbed a suitcase and started to throw his belongings in to it. They had gone through arguments before. But not to the point where Blaine started to pack, Kurt's heart sunk to his stomach, since when were things this bad?

"What? Where the hell do you think you're going? You can't just walk out!"

"I can and I will! I have places I can go."

"What to your parents?"

"Oh my god Kurt!" Blaine's voice deepened with exhaust. "How could you even get that low? Even you, I never thought you could be that low!"

"Is this is then? Are we over?"

"Looks like it!" Blaine sniggered in his face and closed the suitcase.

"Blaine where the hell are you going to go?" Kurt's voice became more desperate, he was actually going. The one person he could trust, the one person that truly loved him was walking out the door and it sounded like he's never coming back. Kurt would have done anything at that moment to fall to the ground at Blaine's feet and begged him to stay. It wouldn't have fixed anything.

"I'm going back to Dalton. Do you really think I should be here over the holidays?"

"Blaine, no! Please don't leave! Don't leave me!" Kurt cried trying to pry the front door closed as Blaine grabbed the handle.

"We're through Kurt." Blaine looked him up and down and opened the door with easy as Kurt's hand went weak. Blaine was aware that this argument was his entire fault, still being a stubborn teenager, he refused to go back. He wasn't going to apologise, not after Kurt kept nagging him about New York. Maybe something like this was bound to happen one day. Blaine stormed to his BMW, threw the suitcase in the boot and sped down the road.

The front door was left open. Kurt to the left of it, sobbing on the floor uncontrollably. He'd gone. The best thing in his life just walked through the door. He knew he shouldn't have pushed Blaine, if he was honest with himself. Yes he did want Blaine to come to New York and subconsciously Kurt had gotten used to getting his own way with Blaine. Kurt heard a car door slam from the drive, not matter what Blaine had just said to him he hoped it was him returning.

"Bro! Kurt? Where are you man?" Finn came through the door, not realizing that he was on the floor crying. No-one was home. Burt and Carole had gone to visit Carole parents and Finn had just gotten home from Puck's place. Finn looked down to see Kurt, the worst he'd ever seen him look. "Oh my god what happened?" He knelt down besides his brother and pulled his head to his chest, seeing he was distraught.

"B-Blaine's l-left. He's just...g-g-gone." Kurt almost wretched in to Finn's hoodie he got himself that worked up. Finn kept him close, knowing that Kurt wouldn't want to be let go. He really had grown as a brother.

~O~

**Dalton Academy 11:30pm**

Blaine arrive at the ever familiar campus, he knew that David wouldn't be heading home until a couple of days before Christmas so he turned up here. Hoping that his parent's offer of 'you're always welcome in our home' actually stuck. He made his way to the dorm rooms. Passing Nick and Jeff's who were also still at campus. He reached David and Wesley's room. Wes always went back to his parents place right as the break started. Blaine banged on David's door, praying there to be an answer.

"Blaine? What are you doing here?"

"I need a place to stay." He said slowly, realizing he had no place at all now. His family was back in Lima.

"Oh sure man!" David dragged Blaine's suitcase in to the room, making sure he was comfortable.

"Dude, what's happened?" David started, it was now 12:30am and Dave had called his parents, pleading with them that Blaine could join their family over Christmas. Blaine was just praying it wasn't too late to enrolee back at Dalton. David's parents agreed to their new lodger, at least he had a place to stay for a few weeks.

"Me and Kurt broke up."

"What? You're kidding me!"

"It wasn't working out; I was getting too stressed with him. He kept nagging me and nagging me about New York. Do you know how annoying that is?"

"So you're just over?"

"We're over, and I doubt I'll ever be back to him."

~O~

**Hummel-Hudson house 12:30pm**

Kurt lay in his bed, it was his bed now. It wasn't their bed and there will never be a 'their bed' again. He lay staring at the empty space, thinking about what Blaine was doing. How he was coping. Finn practically had to pry his brother off the floor to get him upstairs. _How could I have fucked this up so badly?_ Kurt thought as his mind wandered back to the amazing times the boys had shared. The first kiss. Regional's. Prom. The first I love you. Blaine singing to him in front of the whole school. Their first summer together. Moving to McKinley. New York. _New York. _Kurt thought over trying not to tear up. It was harder this time. Getting in to bed that night, Kurt was reminded of a couple of months ago when they argued and it turned out the boy was at Quinn's that night. They made up and everything was fine. But there was a yearning feeling that night. A feeling Kurt couldn't really describe. It was a constant pull on his heart. He imagined tonight would be the same. But it wasn't. Tonight was different because as Kurt lay there, underneath all the blankets, wrapped in Blaine's hoodie he'd left behind. It felt like a constant stab. Not a pining. It was a stabbing. A pressure that was building up inside him until he let out an ear piercing scream and settled back down to crying in to Blaine's pillow where a few of his curls remained from the night before.

~O~

**The Jones household, the day after.**

Kurt phoned Mercedes that very next morning, not really knowing who else to turn to. He trusted Finn and although he had become a very good shoulder to cry on at times, he couldn't relate to Kurt like 'Cedes could.

So that's what lead Kurt to the Jones' house, it was 9:30am and he decided he couldn't lie in bed anymore, he hadn't slept a wink. His eyes were puffy and red with a mix of being overly tired and crying all through the night. He refused to except it was over!

"Kurt, what's wrong? You sounded so upset on the phone!" Mercedes opened the door to reveal Kurt looking the worst she'd ever seen him. He had made no effort with his clothes, a thrown on pair of baggy jeans, converse and Blaine's old hoodie was all that covered him. "And you look worse than you sounded!" He held out his arms, desperate for someone to hold him, but no one held him like Blaine.

"Blaine, broke up with me." He sobbed in to her shoulder as she pulled him in to a tight hug and closed the door. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Mercedes not quite ready to let go of her weeping friend and Kurt not wanting to be left alone.

"Come on; let's get you up to my room." She said softly, helping him up the stairs. The poor boy could hardly see through his blurry vision crying had left him.

They reached a room that was very familiar to Kurt, it was a comforting place, happy memories were formed in this room, sleep over's and movie watching, some of Kurt's happiest times were in this room. Same couldn't be said for today. "Now honey, tell me what happened." She sat Kurt down and waited until he was ready to talk.

"We were arguing, I know you don't know but we've been fighting a lot, about New York."

"What the trip?"

"No, next year. He was between coming to New York with me and going to California, and he really couldn't make his mind up. He have been arguing a lot about it and last night, I had to bring it up because of payment purposes and he just freaked out! To be honest I think it's something to do with him not being close to his family." Kurt sighed but knew he should carry on while his tears were at bay. "He's never been comfortable talking about serious stuff with me, like the future. I don't know what happened; he just sort of freaked out and left. Saying we shouldn't be together anymore." Mercedes extended her arm and played her hand over Kurt's.

"Honey I'm so sorry, I know that boy meant the world to you. Have you not spoken to him?"

"No, I don't dare, there's no chance he'll text me or call me. If he is one thing he's stubborn!"

"Kurt I'm sure everything will work out fine in the end."

"Mercedes he's gone! He's moved back in with David and Wes! He's probably already re-applied for Dalton! He's gone and won't be coming back!" Kurt began to sob again as he felt warm tears pour from his eyes, he's surprised he could still cry after seeing how sodden Blaine's pillow was this morning. He moved closer to Mercedes and she held him tight. Knowing that Kurt would be distraught by the news. The one person he loved and cared for more than anyone had left him. She knew he couldn't handle it.

~O~

**Christmas Day, David's house.**

"Wake up dude! Everyone's already downstairs!" David shouted, banging on Blaine's door. He was staying with David's family over Christmas, David only ever went home for a few days then went straight back to Dalton while his parents worked. Blaine was given a guest bedroom and he'd already started plans on trying to be enrolled back at Dalton. He simply just couldn't face McKinley again.

Blaine sighed and rolled over, bring his pillow with him trying to block out the drones of his best friend.

"Dude you can't stay in there the whole of Christmas!" He popped his head around the door, seeing Blaine was clearly upset. David padded over to the bed. "Dude, I know you're hurting right now but you can't hide out forever."

Blaine was regretting the split a little bit after he had a week to think over what horrible things he'd said to Kurt. He had treated him so well and so did his family, it was out of character for Blaine to say anything that he did, he regretted everything. Obviously he had not told Kurt that, yet. They had made no effort to contact each other since that night.

"Why don't you try and you know, just text him happy Christmas or something." David suggested.

"That won't work, I don't think after saying I want to break up with you it's the best idea to text him and say _Oh by the way, have a great Christmas." _Blaine directed his best 'bitch please' face towards the dark boy sat next to him. Something he'd managed to pick up from spending hours upon hours with Kurt.

"You may have a point there! Come on my brother and sisters have already opened their presents! It's almost half 10. You can't stay up here all day."

"Egh!" Blaine sighed rolling out of bed unwillingly. He went to the mirror and ran his fingers through his untamed curls.

"Thank you! Now I can open presents!" David bounced down to the lounge where his mother, father, brother and 3 sisters were sat playing with their new toys. It was worst being the oldest because you got everything last, Blaine was just happy to be with a family at Christmas, after all his parents generosity never went past a few extra notes in a car left on his bed while they worked all Christmas day. If Blaine was honest with himself. No matter how well David's family had treated him on Christmas day, he still couldn't help but think of Kurt.

~O~

"Dude its Christmas!" Kurt felt like a ton of bricks fell on top of him in his sleep. He opened his eyes to reveal Finn lying on top of him. Face grinning at him like a 6 year old on Christmas day. Then Kurt remembered his brother really did have the mind of a six year old.

"Happy Christmas to you too." Kurt pushed the tall boy off him and sat up in his bed. He looked at the Christmas tree in the corner of his room, then to the wardrobe where he had hid Blaine's presents that still remained there. A new watch, some new books and a Ralph Lauren jumped waited in there for Blaine. Kurt left them hoping that sometime in the last week Blaine may have made a return. It didn't happen.

"Bro, please stop sulking about Blaine!" Finn begged, he really wanted to make the most of his Christmas without Kurt ruining it because his ex-boyfriend left him.

"Finn, I don't know what Rachel means to you but Blaine meant a hell of a lot to me! I can't let him go that easy!"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I really am. But Louise, mom and Burt are down stairs, can we please go!" Finn's eyes pleaded, _why did he need me to give him permission to go downstairs? _Kurt thought getting out of bed and making his way to the door. Under any normal circumstances Kurt wouldn't have gone down in his pyjamas. He would have been showered, dressed and pampered before even taking a step out of his room. It didn't matter so much anymore because for a week now Kurt had taken no interest in his appearance for the first time in his life.

Both boys went out of Kurt's room, Finn rushing ahead to go downstairs first, it was very early in the morning. But then again Kurt remembered that Finn had the mindset of a child. Kurt walked past the guest bedroom peering in to see his cousin Emily wide awake and Louise still downstairs. He padded in and looked down at the beautiful bundle lay in her crib. He was convinced she was the most beautiful baby he'd ever seen. And she'd kept him sane this past week! "Happy Christmas beautiful!" Kurt cooed picked her up and holding her in his arms for a moment, she snuggled closer to him which made him smile. He big brown eyes looked up at him, almost in amazement. He loved Emily a lot. Much more than he'd ever expected to for a baby cousin. Louise said he was a natural with her.

"Look who's awake!" Kurt announced coming down stairs with the baby lay in his arms.

"Present time!" Finn shouted already kneeling by the tree digging through the mounds of presents lay underneath.

~O~

Blaine excused himself late that night on Christmas day. Everyone was merrily having a great time downstairs but Blaine was tired, and wanted time to himself. After all Kurt hadn't left his mind all day, he hoped retreating to bed and reading a book would take his mind of his ex-lover. Upon entering the room he placed his half empty bottle of Vodka on the table, something he'd been swigging all night. That's what Blaine did, he rarely drunk, hardly ever but when something was getting him down and there was a possibility of getting wasted, who was he to miss that chance? He was already tipsy, but he intended on passing out before he got the chance to fall asleep. But first he went over to his bag and started to search for the right book.

What he found was something completely different. A small velvet box. He pulled it out remembering exactly what it was. He fell to the floor and tears started to rise in his eyes. Blaine leaned his back against the wall, trying to make sense of the situation he was in.

He'd remembered Kurt saying some months ago that no-one ever bought him jewellery. Kurt being very in to fashion would never miss the opportunity to buy some respectable pieces of jewellery. Blaine remembered this while searching through town for Kurt's Christmas present with Quinn. He saw the ring in the window and it was perfect. Something very Kurt, simple but had something to it which made it special. Blaine instantly bought the band and had engraved on the inside of it 'a promise is a promise'. Something he had said to Kurt when they first started dating and he had continued to say it though out their relationship.

Blaine had left the ring in his bag, hoping Kurt wouldn't find it as Blaine was going to surprise him with it when they were on their own on Christmas morning. He took the ring from the blue velvet box it was stored away in. Feeling a ping in his heart, he knew he missed Kurt. Blaine began to twine it in between his fingers and he let his tears run down his face. He missed him. He knew he missed him and this week he realized he probably couldn't live without him. His hand reached out for the Vodka bottle placed on the side, he unscrewed the lid and took another swig, drowning his sorrows.

~O~

**Dalton Academy, a week after Christmas. Nick and Jeff's dorm. **

"I'm so glad to be back here!" Jeff exclaimed, taking in his dorm room.

"I'm so glad to be back her with you." Nick giggled looking at his boyfriend who was practically over joyed to be back at school. Jeff took his mind off the room and walked over to Nick, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"Thank you for my Christmas present." Jeff pecked Nick's lips in one fast motion and stared in to his brown eyes.

"My pleasure, thank you for mine." They kissed once more. "I'm just glad to be back, it feels like home here." Nick took in the room similarly as to what Jeff did moments ago.

"Yeah it does, just a home that we have no choice in leaving in a few months." Jeff always tried to see the funny side in a situation, but both boys knew that when it came to June and they had to pack their things from Dalton for the last time and they had to say goodbye to each other for good, it wouldn't be a laughing matter. "You sure you want to head to Florida?"

"You sure you still want to head to California?" Nick could give as bad as he could take it. In June Nick was set on moving to Florida to be with his parents who lived out there. He was going to get a job and settle properly. Whereas Jeff had settled on California, him and Blaine had mutual friends out there so if Blaine decided California was the best move for him, then they would hook up occasionally. Nick and Jeff both decided they wanted to stay friends after the move, but depending on how serious the relationship got, either of them knew if they could handle a long distance relationship. They were in the same boat as Kurt and Blaine. But Kurt and Blaine weren't together anymore, unknown to Nick and Jeff.

"Yes I'm sure I'm heading to California! I'm just going to miss doing this." Jeff shrugged turning his smile in to a frown and kissed Nick again. They were still pressed close together, Jeff's long arms stretched around Nick holding him in place and Nick's hands spread across his boyfriend's chest.

"I'll miss it too." Nick frowned putting his head on to Jeff's chest; he returned the favour by resting his head on Nick's.

There was a knock at the door which startled the two. They knew David was back at Dalton already, he did his usual and came 'home' 3 days after Christmas, but surely he would have just burst in to their dorm room. "Who the hell?" Nick glanced to the door, then to Jeff and back to the door before pushing the blonde boy away from him and walking towards the mysterious person. It wouldn't have been as weird if people weren't so prone to barging in dorm rooms at Dalton. Nick flung open the door to reveal Blaine, looking scruffier than usual and he had let his beard grow out a little. "Blaine?" Nick almost questioned the boy stood in front of him like he didn't believe he existed.

"Yes?"

"What the hell are you doing here? You know this is Dalton right?"

"Yes I know this is Dalton dumbass!" Blaine pushed past him and let himself in to the room. "Can you guys get an internet connection? Because me and David can't." Nick and Jeff ignored anything he had to say.

"Do you wanna tell us what's going on?" Blaine had been very bitter, especially since Christmas when he found Kurt's gift in his bag.

"I'm back."

"What do you mean your back?" Jeff questioned sitting down on his bed.

"I'm back! I'm back at Dalton, well almost. I'm waiting for the forms to come back through then I'm back!"

"Blaine you're not being yourself! What's happened?" Nick could sense something's wrong, Blaine never acted like this, sweet innocent Blaine. Was now hostile, sarcastic and bitter.

"Me and Kurt broke up."

"What?" Exclaimed the other two boys, unable to understand what they were hearing.

"Me and Kurt broke up, just before Christmas. I spent it at David's. Now can you guys get an internet connection or not?" Blaine looked at them, mouths wide open, unable to close them.

~O~

**Blaine and David's dorm room, the same day. **

Blaine was happily sitting at his laptop, researching in to some guitars he thought he might get to use at auditions when he got to California, the place he'd decided to go now. David was out, getting lunch probably down in the cafeteria. He'd had numerous texts during the day from people back at McKinley, mainly Quinn and Finn who had kept trying him since the day he broke up with Kurt. And he'd had the occasional very nasty text from Mercedes. He ignored them like he did the rest, even the nagging ones from Quinn, his so called best friend, the ones saying happy Christmas. He even ignored the cries for help from Kyle who had apparently been bullied by some guys at the mall. Blaine had become a total asshole without Kurt around. He really wasn't himself anymore.

"Blaine Anderson open this door!" He heard a cry come from outside, the familiar voice he heard often. He knew this would happen eventually, he just didn't expect it today. He closed his laptop and padded to the door, shouting from the other side.

"What if I don't want to open the door?"

"Open the fucking door now or I'll break it down!" He had the image of Puck ramming his arms and shoulders in to the door, something David would not be pleased about. He opened it slightly, looked around to frame and saw Finn, Quinn and Puck's unhappy faces.

"Blaine Anderson open this door now!" Quinn ordered with her hands on her hips. Blaine let them in, what choice did he have? He flung it open and went to the safety of his bed.

"How did you know I was here?"

Finn answered him. "Do you not realize I have met David and Wes before. People do exchange numbers you know."

"So you've known for a while?"

"Yes! David text me when you got here a couple of weeks ago."

"Does Kurt know?" The 3 New Directions were crowding around him, it made him feel a little uneasy.

"No, I didn't want him to do anything stupid; I never told him you were here."

"Blaine why haven't you been answering my texts? Not one!" Quinn stepped up to his face, he flinched as it looked like she was going to strike him across the face.

"I've been busy?"

"No you haven't! You've been to ignorant to answer! You think this break up's hard for you? You should have seen Kurt that night!" Quinn went to hit Finn's stomach.

"Oh-yeah yeah! He was really bad you know! Stayed up all night crying dude. I sat with him for 3 hours that night. Just trying to get him upstairs and in to bed!" Blaine had no idea things were this bad. Sure he'd been upset, but he thought Kurt was stronger than this. He thought that he would have moved on already. "And now, he just sits around with Louise's kid. He hasn't been out for weeks. He's stopped talking about New York completely."

"What did you actually say to him man?" Puck cut in from Finn's explanation which made Blaine review the argument back in his head. He has said some pretty horrible things to Kurt that night. Things that Blaine would not normally say. Things that are completely out of his vocabulary.

"I was pretty bad to him."

"Yeah I'm sure you were! The way he's been acting Blaine, it's just not _him_!" Quinn sat down next to Blaine and held his hands tight.

"And the way David's been going on, you've not been you either! You need to fix this Blaine. Come back with us. We know you haven't had your forms through about Dalton yet so you're going to have to come back to McKinley some time." She stared deep in to his eyes. She seemed to find the pain instantly and hit the nerve that Blaine was avoiding.

"Just come back with us dude. My mom knows I'm here, Kurt doesn't. She's cleared it and said you can come back and stay if you make up with him. But only if you really want to be with him."

"I know you Blaine. You really want to be with him don't you?" Quinn's voice was soothing; it gave Blaine time to think about what he wanted to do.

"I love him so much. But I want to go to California!"

"Tell him that then! As soon as you get back. Tell him you love him, but tell him you're going to Cali. No confusion, just say. If you're willing to stay with me when were in separate states then I am willing too." It was scary how much sense Quinn made sometimes.

"Okay." Blaine sighed looking down, knowing he'd have to man up.

"Your coming back?" Puck asked excitedly. Secretly he was a romantic at heart.

"I'll have to, its driving me insane being here without him! I meant nothing I said that night you know, none of it! I love him so much."

"Okay dude, that's still my brother we're talking about. Get your stuff and we'll meet you at the cars." Finn and Puck left the room and Quinn stayed behind to help him pack his things away.

They were about to leave Dalton when Quinn turned to him. "I'm proud of you Blaine." She whispered to him.

"Thanks. I'm glad you came to talk me round." He dumped his things in the back of his car, he sent a quick text to David telling him he'd left and apologized for not saying goodbye, then headed off in his BMW following Noah home.

~O~

**2 Hours later, the Hummel-Hudson household.**

Puck made his way around to the Hummel-Hudson's first, giving Blaine a chance to talk to Finn first. To make sure that his parents were okay with everything. They stopped outside the house, it had gone dark but Blaine gathered enough courage to bring his suitcase in to. Even if Kurt didn't take him back; which Finn was sure he would do, Finn agreed to Blaine sleeping on his bedroom floor.

"I'm back! And I've got someone with me." Finn smiled coming in to the lounge, pulling along Blaine's suitcase. To Blaine's surprise everything was much more civil than he expected! He expected sharp looks of 'how dare you do that to my son' but he supposed they accepted that couples argue and he had been the bigger man and come and apologized, even though things were said from both parties.

"Good to see you Blaine!" Carole came and wrapped her arms around the boy, he wasn't expecting it. He scanned the room to see Louise and Burt waving from the couch. Finn had mentioned that Louise and Emily were staying until after New Year.

"He's upstairs in the guest room seeing to Emily. He really loves that baby!" Carole excitedly read him like a book just as he was wondering where Kurt was. It seemed she was more excited about her stepson getting back together with Blaine than anyone. Everyone knew that this would work. That once they saw each other again everything would be forgotten.

"Should I?" Blaine motioned to the stairs.

"Oh yes! Yes. Go on dear! You know where the guest bedroom is!" He started the long walk up to the guest bedroom. It wasn't really a long walk, it just seemed like every step was a mile. Blaine's heart began beating faster, so fast that he almost felt it jump from his chest. He was scared. More scared than he'd ever been. Different situations played over and over in his brain. _What if he says no?_ He couldn't think like that! The thoughts were pushed to the back of his head as he reached the guest room. Blaine peered in, watching what Kurt was doing. He looked so peaceful. The perfect boy sat on the bed rocking the tiny baby in his arms, humming as he did so. He looked so happy. It proved he really was a natural. Blaine stood for a moment admiring the sight in front of him. Unwillingly he pushed the door open slightly and took a step in.

Kurt could feel the presence of his ex in the room, but chose to ignore it. It wasn't something he wanted to deal with. Did it come as a surprise? Yes he supposed it did. But he was here now. No point in avoid the inevitable. There was an awkward silence as Blaine stood watching Kurt hum to the sleeping baby in his arms.

"You're going to be a great dad." The shock of what Blaine just said to him make his throat go dry and his head jerk up. He was met by a pair of the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. The ones he'd not got to look in to for a good 2 weeks now.

"Thanks." Kurt looked back down to the baby in his arms.

"Can we talk?" Blaine questioned, not really knowing what to say in a situation such as this one.

"Sure." Kurt stood and put Emily back in her crib before heading out the door first, it was Kurt's way of asserting the authority; making someone follow him. Padding down the hallway they came to their former bedroom. Now Kurt's bedroom once again. Nothing had changed, he hadn't moved anything around, even some of Blaine's things were still scattered around the room.

Blaine couldn't hold it in any longer. "Kurt I'm sorry! Okay! I'm sorry! I regret every single thing I said to you 2 weeks ago! I regret every one! Kurt I'm meant to be with you! It took me this stupid fight to realize that I'm nothing without you. I've been a wreck these past weeks. A complete wreak. I need you Kurt. I need you a damn sight more than you need me. I haven't been myself without you. Please Kurt. I am in love with you."

"How can I be sure of that Blaine? 2 weeks ago you were screaming at me, telling me that we were through because basically you couldn't stand me!"

"Kurt I know, nothing I will say will ever make up for the fact that I treated you like complete crap! I'm not saying you have to love me again. Just take me back, please? I'm nothing without you!"

"I've been a wreak these past few weeks to you know, it has affected me too."

"I know it has, I was stupid. I'm still such an idiot! I cannot believe I let myself say those things to you because I meant none of them! I love you. Clearly everyone knows it. Knows were really meant to be together. I will try my best to make this work. Long term! I'm not going to lie to you Kurt. I'm going to Cali. I've made my mind up that's final. But I want to be able to say '_no I'm not working because I', going to see my boyfriend in New York _'If you will. I want to try and make this work. Long term."

"Blaine nothing more would please me than to say I wanted to make it work long term anyway, but how can I be sure I won't get hurt like this again? I physically and mentally not deal with what happened the other week again."

"I know, neither can I. That's why I'm going to change, to make sure that I can be my very best for you! I don't deserve you Kurt. You're amazing! I want to make this work so badly, please."

"I love you." Kurt fell in to Blaine's arms, pressing hungry kisses to the boy's lips. He missed the taste of Blaine's lips, a mix of mint and cherries. They broke their kiss but stayed in that position for a long time. Bodies pressed together, unable to stop staring in to each other's eyes. To believe they are back to where they used to be.

"Blaine, I can't go straight back to where we were before though. I need time to trust you again."

"I understand, I'll be behind you on whatever you want to do."

The boys stayed, enjoying each other's company for a while longer before they found the time suitable to go downstairs and share the news with their family. _Their family_.

"Hey boys!" Carole smiled looking at the stairs and the boys interlocking hands. "I'm so happy for you too!" She grinned gripping both teenagers in a tight hug.

"Good for you dude!" Finn shouted from the other side of the room.

"Welcome back Blaine." Burt patted the boys shoulder as he walked past. Kurt went to sit on the couch and patted the seat next to him. Blaine sat down too, keeping his distance trying to keep Kurt comfortable. To his surprise the younger boy shuffled closer and placed his head on Blaine's shoulder. They settled down for the evening as a family to watch TV.

"The Dalton forms!" Blaine exclaimed and his eyes went wide realizing he had to stop his transition to Dalton!

~O~

**That night, Kurt and Blaine's bedroom**

It was getting late and the boys had decided to retreat back to their room for some catching up time. They decided between them to still do Christmas presents. They were sat on the bed, legs touching. Blaine had already opened his had gave his million thanks to Kurt, and Kurt's was next. It was small and not much but it had cost Blaine a small fortune, more than he'd ever spent on Kurt before. He knew he'd like it though. Being normal, in their bedroom. It was like they had never been a part, the argument had truly been forgotten about. Before Kurt had the chance to open his gift Finn burst in to the room, clearly over excited.

"I got in!" He squealed basically running around the room.

"What? Got in where?" Kurt was unimpressed, his idiot of a brother ruined the one special moment he'd had in over 2 weeks!

"Cincinnati! The scholarship! I got it!" Finn had wanted this football scholarship for the majority of his life. He was excited, and Kurt let him be after his chances with Karofsky almost ruined it for him.

"That's great Finn! Well done!" Blaine sounded almost as excited as Finn did.

"Well done!" Kurt was pleased for him and let him enjoy it for another minute. "Good luck telling Rachel you're not moving to New York." Kurt smiled smugly.

"Oh shit." Finn stopped jumping and walked out of the room in a daze. Both boys burst out laughing, almost doubled over in stitches. It didn't hurt Kurt anymore to think of Blaine not in New York because he knew he still had him.

"Open your present!" Blaine bounced eagerly. Kurt lifted the lid on the tiny box and sat in shock for a couple of minutes, unable to take in what was going on. He picked up the ring and inspected it, noticing the engravement inside.

"A promise is a promise." A lump was swelling in Kurt's throat and it made it hard for him to talk.

"Do you like it? Is it too much? If you don't like it just take it back! I know you're picky!"

"Blaine this is perfect! This is literally the best gift anyone has got me. You remembered all this time no-one's ever bought me jewellery."

"Of course!" Kurt hugged Blaine tight, never wanting to let go again.

The boys had stayed up talking for a little longer before Blaine could barely keep his eyes open any longer. "Do you mind if we head to bed? It's been a long day." Blaine announced sliding off Kurt's bed and pulling a blanket from the wardrobe. He set it down on the couch in the room and slid underneath.

"No sure, I'm pretty tired too." Kurt stared at his boyfriend from across the room. He was still sat on the bed. "Blaine what are you doing?" He questioned getting up and getting in to bed.

"I'm going to sleep; I don't want to rush you."

"Just because I don't want to be rushed doesn't mean I don't want you to sleep in bed with me!" Kurt laughed patting the space next to him. Blaine's rightful space. Blaine jumped from the couch a little relieved Kurt felt that way. He got in to bed with his boyfriend and they snuggled up just like they had done for months, everything was normal again. It was like nothing had changed. Blaine's breath blew warm on Kurt's neck which sent shivers all the way down his spin.

"I love you Blaine." Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt and pulled him even closer if it was possible.

"I love you too Kurt.

#


	14. Accidents Happen

Chapter 14

It was new years and Kurt and Blaine planned on making this one go with a bang. Puck was throwing a party round at his place while his parents spent the evening with family. It was a party for the glee kids and Burt and Carole had given Kurt and Blaine permission to go, as long as they were responsible. Kurt was upstairs, choosing outfits with Rachel in his room while Blaine and Finn eagerly waited for them to finish so they could leave. Looking down in his arms Blaine smiled at the sleeping baby. Louise and Emily were staying with the Hummel-Hudson's for a little longer as they all agreed there really wasn't much point in them returning home.

"So, how are you and Kurt getting on?" Finn asked to kill the awkward silence, but his question just made the situation even more awkward.

"Alright I suppose. We're not back _there _yet, but we're getting there."

"Are you still going to California?"

"Yeah. Have you told Rachel you're heading to Cincinnati yet?"

"Yes." Finn stared forward, not wanting to be reminded of the afternoon he told Rachel he wasn't moving to New York.

"That bad huh?"

"You could say so." Finn lifted his sleeve up and showed Blaine. "See those red marks. Yeah she did that."

"Oh god!" Blaine couldn't help but laugh though. At least Kurt didn't have a temper.

"Finally!" Finn exclaimed looking to the stairs seeing Kurt and Rachel descend them. Rachel looked beautiful, her brown hair curled and pulled to one side. Perfect red lipstick painted over her plump lips. Amazing wasn't the word. She wore a floaty white dress; short. Finn sat and stared at his girlfriend, thinking how he was ever going to let her go come June. She amazed him to this very day, just how perfect she could be.

"My creation!" Kurt presented her as they got to the bottom of the stairs.

"Rachel you look amazing!" Blaine smiled; he really thought she did look amazing. "Seriously, you look like an angel!" Finn stood from his seat and made his way over to the girl, stood waiting anxiously for her boyfriends approval.

"Rachel, I-" Finn stopped himself, not really knowing how to explain how he felt for the girl at the moment.

"Yes Finn?" Her brown eyes stared in to his, waiting for him to finish.

"You're just incredible. I'm the luckiest guy." He lent down to kiss her. Kurt having enough of Rachel taking the spot light again went to Blaine in search of compliments.

"You look amazing too." Blaine leant over to kiss Kurt, trying not to wake up Emily.

"Having fun with the baby?"

"She's not woken up all afternoon!" He laughed looking at an exhausted Emily.

"It's because she kept us up all night!" Kurt and Blaine had taken over the overnight duties while Louise was staying with them; it was only fair to give her some kind of break over Christmas.

"At least we don't have to deal with her tonight." Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Stop it! There are children!"

"Are we nearly ready to leave guys?" Finn asked, noticing that his brothers were making themselves to comfortable on the sofa. That's what Finn thought of Blaine now, his brother. He called Mike, Artie and Puck his brothers, so it would make sense to call Blaine his brother too. Kurt was special in all of this because they had a mutual understanding that when Finn called Kurt his 'Bro' he meant it.

"Yeah, let me just take Emi back to Louise." Blaine stood, noticing the baby stir in his arms before she snuggled back down closer to him. He looked down and smiled. Sometimes he would sit with her on his own, when Louise and Kurt would be talking, and just imagine what it would be like to have his own child. He wanted a child with Kurt, not just a child. It wasn't something they'd discussed but they both knew that one day they both wanted children.

"Are you kids heading off now?" Burt asked noticing Blaine had entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, I think so." Blaine handed Emily back to Louise carefully.

"Have fun! Don't have too much to drink! And if you do have a drink, don't drive home!" Carole was worrying as usual.

"We won't. Promise." Blaine hugged Carole goodbye and left. "Ready?" He questioned looking at the 3 people in the lounge.

"Yeah! I need to get my party on!" Finn exclaimed leaving everyone else in stitches while he was left wondering what everyone was laughing at.

~O~

"Half an hour until midnight!" Rachel drunkenly slurred with a Vodka and coke spilling out of her cup. The announcement earned a crowd of 'woops' from the rest of the glee club members. Everyone was relatively tipsy by now. With the exception of Puck, Mike and Brittany who were completely out of it. Quinn and Blaine were sat laughing on the couch at Puck's drunken dancing to Dancing Queen by ABBA. Kurt and Mercedes were in the kitchen, talking about Blaine.

"Are you sure he's cool now? Kurt I don't want you getting hurt anymore."

"'Cedes! I won't be, I promise we're all good now. We've bother realized it might not be forever, but it's for now and that's what matters." He had to catch up with his friends, he hadn't seen them since Christmas.

"Kurt what's that?" She grabbed his hand, the hand with the ring on it.

"Blaine bought it me for Christmas, it's a promise ring."

"God, I'm so jealous." She threw his hand down. "You split up and he buys you a ring, I can barely get Sam to pay for his half at breadsticks!" Kurt laughed and watched Puck try and spin on his head. Obviously he failed dramatically and fell to the ground with a crash.

"Come with me." Quinn grabbed Blaine's hand and led him upstairs. They were both tipsy but in full control of what they were doing.

"Where are we going?"

"Just taking a trip." Quinn lead him straight to Puck's bedroom, she knew they could have some time alone up there. She flicked the light switch, knowing exactly her way around from living here a few years ago.

"It's a cool room." Blaine looked around at some of the classic band posters plastered on the walls. The Who, Springsteen, The Beatles. They guy had good taste. "What did you want?" He looked over to the bed where Quinn was sat, her short dress pulled up a little to show more of her thigh.

"Nothing. Just to talk, it's so noisy down there." Lovingly looking at Blaine she patted the space next her on the bed. _This isn't going to be good, _Blaine thought sitting down. "So, how are things with Kurt?"

"Great actually." He smiled, moving away a little as her finger started to run along his arm. A tingling sensation hit every nerve in his body.

"That's good." She closed her eyes and moaned slightly. "Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever thought about being with a girl?" Blaine's body went stiff.

"No, what do you mean?"

"You know, ditching the guys."

"No I haven't actually Quinn." He tensed and moved away a little.

"I could change your mind a little." Her eyes opened again to meet his. She leaned her soft lips in to Blaine's, pressing them together lightly when she got close enough. Blaine had no idea what he was doing. He pressed back lightly, his first girl kiss.

"Quinn!" Shouting in her face he pushed her back forcefully realizing what he'd just done.

"What?"

"Quinn I've got a boyfriend!"

"You're telling me you feel nothing for me? I've seen the way you look at me when we're alone, the way you hold my hand."

"What? Are you kidding me Quinn? You know I'm gay, over all you know I have a boyfriend!"

"Yeah one that you told that you didn't want to be with him anymore."

"You have no right to throw that back in my face, you weren't even in that argument!"

"But I got you back together!"

"Well done, what do you want a fucking medal? Actually it was Finn that got us back together." Blaine stood horrified at what he'd just done, he may have hurt Kurt badly but he was no cheat!

"Where are you going?"

"To my boyfriend!" Blaine slammed the bedroom door shut behind him and walked downstairs slowly, the music getting louder and louder every step he took. A sigh of relief came from Blaine's throat as he saw Kurt sitting on the couch laughing with Mercedes. Joining them, he sat next to Kurt and snuggled closer to him.

"Where have you been?"

"Just needed some air." Blaine reached up and kissed Kurt, soft and slow.

"Your lips taste like cherry." Kurt licked his own lips to get more of the taste. _Quinn wears cherry chap stick! _Blaine realized pulling away from Kurt and freezing.

"Oh urm- Yeah. Cherry Vodka." He held his empty cup up to Kurt, hoping he'd buy it.

"Ahh!" Luckily enough Kurt was drunk enough to buy it.

"It's nearly midnight!" Finn shouted to the rest of the room, causing everyone to stop what they were doing. Finn had already had too much to drink, taxi home it was. "Put MTV on!" He demanded swaying around a lot. Everyone stood in the middle of the room, all together waiting for the countdown. Brittany was sat on Artie's lap. Kurt and Blaine were holding each other close. Sam and Mercedes were kissing already. Finn was holding Rachel up, not that it mattered to much because he was on his way down too.

"10, 9, 8..." The countdown begun, this was it. Kurt's first New Years kiss. "4, 3, 2..." Kurt stared in to Blaine's hazel eyes, even if they looked a little blurry they were still perfect. His arms were flung around his neck and his hands we linked behind his head. Blaine returned the favour with his arms around Kurt's waist pulling him as close as possible. "1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone in the room shouted in sync no matter how drunk they were. Kurt locked lips with Blaine, everything went silent. As far as Kurt was aware, no-one else was around. He closed his eyes and deepened the kiss, asking permission to enter Blaine's mouth. Their tongues danced together in the warmth of their mouths that tasted so familiar. Fireworks were going off in the background and everyone had separated after their kisses, but Blaine and Kurt held on. Because at that moment everything was perfect. Blaine slipped his tongue from Kurt's mouth and mumbled on his lips.

"Happy new year baby."

"Happy new year Blaine." Kurt cupped the boys face and pressed more soft kisses to his perfect lips.

~O~

The night was coming to a close. Everything was dying down a little and numerous New Directions were scattered across the floor, either passed out or asleep. Blaine had phoned a cab to take himself, Kurt and Finn home a good ten minutes ago. It was coming close to 3am and he didn't want to worry Burt any longer. Blaine was easily the most sober of the lot; he'd had enough to drink to trip up a couple of times while dancing but not as much as he did at Rachel's last year. He was never going to that place again! The taxi pulled up outside the house and beeped. Here goes!

Finn was passed out on the couch, snoring away with his arm wrapped around Rachel. Blaine removed his arm from around the sleeping girl and tapped him lightly. "Finn, the taxi's here, we need to go home." He started to lift him from the couch.

"Oh hey Blaine!" Frankenteen slurred. "Did I ever tell you how awesome your hair is?" He stood up and Blaine wrapped his arm around his waist to keep him stable. "You're really small!" Finn giggled patting the top of Blaine's head.

"Okay, okay Finn. We just need to get you in this cab!" Blaine lowered the giant boy in to the world's smallest cab where he returned to sleeping as soon as the door shut. "Can you wait a minute?" Blaine asked the driver before he ran inside to collect his boyfriend too.

"Come on Kurt, we gotta go." He tapped his boyfriend on his arm and Kurt was slightly more alert and aware then Finn was.

"Home?" He asked sleepily.

"Yes home!" Laughing, Blaine helped Kurt to the cab and put him in the back too before taking the front seat to himself. He told the driver the address and sat back thinking about the evening he'd had. He sang, danced, it was really a great night of bonding time with his friends. _I kissed Quinn. _Blaine's eyes widened in the horror and he turned to check on Kurt in the back. Both teenagers were fast asleep.

~O~

**The Hummel-Hudson house, the next morning. **

Blaine awoke, close to midday with a banging headache. He opened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend who was still spark out next to him. Blaine got up and went to the bathroom to get some pain killers. _Kurt will be needing some of these, _he thought popping two in his mouth and swallowed them whole. Checking back on Kurt he noticed he was still asleep, perfect opportunity to get back in bed. Blaine took two more pills from the packet and got a glass of water, placing them on the bedside table so Kurt could take them when he woke up. Blaine slipped back in to bed with Kurt and closed his eyes again, snuggling up to his boyfriend.

An hour later Blaine was woken by Kurt hitting his arm harshly. "Blaine, Blaine!" Kurt shouted trying to up grip Blaine's fingers from his waist.

"Mhm." Blaine sighed.

"Blaine!" He felt Kurt heave and he unlocked his hands immediately. Kurt jumped up from the bed with his hands over his mouth. "I'm gonna throw up!" He screeched running to the bathroom and banging the door behind him.

"Are you okay?" Blaine questioned sitting on the bed holding Kurt's water out for him once he returned.

"I think so." Kurt said wiping the side of his mouth. "Egh I drank way too much." He slumped to the bed and put his hand on his head.

"Yes, yes you did." Laughing, Blaine held out the water for Kurt to take. "Here, drink this."

"What time is it?"

"Almost one."

"Oh god! It's so late! Is everyone else up?"

"Everyone but Finn. I keep hearing him chuck up then go back to bed." Blaine laughed knowing he didn't have it half as bad as the other two boys.

"Was I worse than him?"

"No! Do you actually remember last night?"

"The last thing I remember was kissing you at midnight. After that, nothing."

"Well you had a good three hours drinking time after that." Blaine giggled again rubbing small circles to Kurt back.

"What time did I get to bed?"

"It was nearly four back time you'd fallen asleep."

"How'd you know what time I feel asleep?"

"I waited until you fell asleep; I wanted to make sure you were okay. You know, no chocking on your own vomit kind of thing."

"Your amazing you know."

"I know." The boys sat in silence, kind of just waiting for Kurt to throw up again. Sure enough five minutes he returned to the bathroom to throw up anything he consumed last night.

"Boys?" Burt knocked on the bedroom door, only Blaine was sat in there but he allowed Burt to enter. "Where's Kurt?" Burt asked searching the room from the door.

Blaine pointed to the bathroom. "Throwing up."

"Was he bad last night?"

"Pretty." Burt had allowed the boys to drink, knowing they were pretty responsible and he knew Blaine would look after them both. It was new years after all.

"Anyway, this came for him this morning; will you give it to him please?" Burt handed Blaine a letter addressed to Kurt.

"Yeah sure. Did you have a good night?"

"Quiet but good. Thanks for looking after him last night Blaine, you're a good kid." Burt grabbed the boys shoulder reassuringly.

"It was nothing really, anyone would have done it. Kurt was easy compared to Finn! It took me half an hour to get him in bed. 30 minutes!"

"Haha, yeah he can be tough sometimes when he's had a bit to drink." Burt laughed and left the room, remembering back to last Christmas when they let Finn drink a little too much. Sure enough Kurt re-entered the room, looking slightly better than we he left.

"Better?" Blaine asked again opening his arms, allowing Kurt to cuddle up to him.

"A little." Kurt lay down and put his head in Blaine's lap, the smaller boy stroked his hair lovingly and put an arm around him. "Was my dad here?"

"Yeah, he left this." Blaine passed the letter to Kurt which made him perk up a little. "What is it?"

"It's my letter about the visit next week! The apartment!" Kurt opened the letter excitedly and read it through. "YES!" He exclaimed. "We're seeing it next week! To measure up and stuff!" He screeched. Kurt and Rachel had applied for some time with Rachel's parents next weekend to view the apartment again and measure up for furniture. Kurt was excited because it meant he got to go to New York again, this time, Rachel's dads were paying!

"Awesome! That's great babe." Blaine kissed the top of his, grateful that he had no organizing of his own to do.

"Do you think anywhere will be open today, you know like furniture places? I know its new year's day."

"I think Sheet's and Things is open. We could try if you really want to."

"Please, please, please Blaine!" Kurt begged with his best puppy eyes.

"You know I'm the best at puppy eyes." Blaine smirked. "Aright then, I think they shut at four though so we need to get a move on!"

The boys got ready to go out, Blaine was happy to help Kurt shop for apartment things; it didn't really bother him he wouldn't be there. "Are you going out?" Carole questioned looking at the boys as they headed downstairs later that afternoon.

"Yeah, we're just going to go to Sheet's and Things. Just to have a look at some apartment stuff. I've got the letter back saying we can go next week." Kurt had perked up a considerable amount from an hour before, after he threw up twice more.

"Oh that's great Kurt!" Carole was over joyed, she would have hugged him but she was holding Emily.

"Is that my favourite little girl?" Blaine cooed walked to Carole.

"Take her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I've had her for an hour! Louise is down at the garage with Burt." Blaine took the wide awake baby from Carole's arms and continued to coo at her while Kurt got himself a drink.

"Aww, you're so cute, yes you are!" Blaine smiled, but Kurt just laughed. "What?"

"You're just such a dork!" Emily reached out for Kurt, putting her arm towards him.

"You see Emi, I'm sure cousin Kurt would love to hold you, but we can't let that happen you see. Because he drunk way too much last night. And he might throw up on you." Blaine explained slowly to the baby, making sure Kurt listened to every word.

"How much did you drink Kurt?" Carole looked disappointed. Kurt blushed and looked away.

"Enough to make him throw up a good five times in the last hour." Blaine laughed, putting Kurt in it.

"Oh Kurt I am disappointed!"

"With me? Have you seen your son this morning?"

"Yes! Trust me he's had harsh words! Thank you Blaine for taking care of them!"

"Pleasure."

"Oh here we go again, Blaine the saint, rescuing the two drunken teenagers." Kurt complained doing a dramatic spin, anything for attention.

"We know he likes me really." Blaine whispered in to Emily's ear, again loud enough for Kurt to hear.

"Okay I think you'd better leave boys if you want to get there before the store closes." Carole suggested taking Emily back. "Oh and boys, happy new year!"

"Happy new year Carole." Kurt hugged his step mother, in a way he was really glad he had her. Obviously she wasn't his real mother but he'd come to terms with the fact he would never get her back, Carole was good enough. She was sweet, funny, and so nice to both Kurt and Blaine, how could they complain about her? She made his dad happy, and that's all that really mattered.

Blaine and Kurt left the house and got in Blaine BMW with debate between them wither Kurt was in any fit state to drive. A debate which consisted of Kurt assuring Blaine he was safe to drive. "Blaine I'm fine, let's just go in my car!"

"Kurt how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Well if you'd stop moving them, I'd be able to see!"

Point proven, so Blaine's car was taken to Sheet's and Things. Finn was still in bed when they left, they had a feeling he wouldn't be emerging from his room any time at all today.

~O~

"What do you think of cream?" Kurt questioned holding up a towel to show Blaine.

"Cream? Really? I thought you would be more of a gray kind of guy."

"Gray! Gray! I never even thought of that! You're a genius!" Kurt cupped Blaine's face and lent in close.

"It's been said." Blaine lent in further and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips. "Love you."

"Love you too." Blaine pulled Kurt's hand towards something different in the store other than towels; which they had been looking at now for a good half an hour. Blaine pulled out his phone to check his text's while Kurt went off to look at laundry baskets.

"Blaine! There's manager looking around YouTube for new talent. Like seriously, record deal up for grabs! Shall I submit your videos?" It was from Kyle. Blaine's heart may have just jumped in to his mouth as he got to the end of the text. He received another before even replying. "Oh it's in Cali by the way, the management team! Perfect! Happy New year." _Oh my day couldn't get better! _Blaine thought kind of screaming inside. He text back straight away.

"Oh course enter me! I can't get online until tonight, please could you submit my video! Thanks so much Kyle! Happy New Year!"

Blaine placed his phone back in his pocket, still smiling which Kurt did notice.

"Who was that?"

"Oh no-one, just a joke." He wasn't going to tell Kurt yet; there were too many reasons not to. First there was no chance he would even get the contract, there must be thousands of people entering and Blaine was not going to be that one person that gets the contract. Also the fact that a recording contract in California may just push Kurt of the edge. Sure he was getting used to the idea of Blaine being in a different city, but knowing he'd have a reason to stay may have just pushed him back to the argument they were just getting over.

"Oh, okay. Right, I put some pictures of the apartment in your glove compartment, can I go get them?"

"Why do you need them?"

"Because it shows the shape and colour of the apartment, it might make buying towels easier." Kurt laughed reaching in to the front pocket in Blaine's jeans.

"Calm yourself we're in public." Blaine teased whispering in Kurt's ear.

"I'm getting your keys, calm down!" He tapped his arm retrieving the keys and walked off towards the door.

"I'll be right back."

"I'll be right here." Blaine watched him walking away. _Oh i'm quite happy he's worn those jeans today, his arse looks nice. _Blaine thought, followed by another train of thought, _Oh god, did I just check out my boyfriends arse in public? _He busied himself looking at some cups on the shelf next to him, hoping no-one had the power to read his mind at the moment.

A loud screech of a tyre skidding across the floor filled the air of the store, followed by an ear piercing wail, almost a cry. Everyone stopped to look outside the window where the car park was; everyone but Blaine. He knew that cry to well. The pain behind it. That was the cry he'd heard a few times before, nothing like this though. It was high pitched, and had a sense of fear behind it. Panic filled him head to toe and tears streamed down his face. It had been only a few seconds since hearing the wail, but Blaine couldn't help it. His heart went numb like a piece was missing and his eyes closed, hoping everything that was happening was a dream. The next sound Blaine was dreading came, hitting him like a slap in the face. A thud of a body hitting the hard concrete and a crack of a head following it. He noticed no-one around him moved, just stared at the window that Blaine couldn't bring himself to look in. _You never know, it's probably not him._ He thought trying ever so hard to reassure himself.

A few more precious seconds passed before Blaine gathered the courage to look up and out of the window. Lying on the floor, motionless, was Kurt. Blood draining from his tiny body more and more with every millisecond he was lay there. Blaine's feet took him as fast as he could to the frail boy lying in front of the store. No-one was around him, and Blaine was pretty sure everyone was staring at him for running so fast, but what did that matter? Even though his body was numb there was a terrible aching he felt in his chest.

His knee's scraped the ground as he fell with a crash next to Kurt's unconscious body. The blue shirt they had both picked out in New York was now ruined with blood, every inch socked with the red liquid. More and more tears built up in Blaine's eyes, unable to control them, he stared down at his boyfriend in disbelief and let them run free, and as they fell each one mixed in with the pool of blood that had already formed on the ground. Kurt's head was twisted with a large gash to the left side, blood spewing out, otherwise his eyes were closed and except for the dirt and blood on his face, he looked like he could have been sleeping. Blaine ran his fingers through the boy's hair, trying not to move him. His chest wasn't rising, _Oh my god he's dead, _Blaine thought, he leaned down to Kurt's ear and managed to stutter "Kurt, say something, anything. Look at me." He stared right back in to Kurt's closed eyelids, hoping for what he knew would be a miracle.

"Baby, please." His hands reached his face as he knelt crying next to his boyfriend's body.

"I've phoned an ambulance." An elderly woman put her hand on his shoulder. Blaine managed to mouth a thank you, he tried to speak but nothing was coming out. Blaine continued to stare at his boyfriend lying on the floor, his porcelain skin caked in dirt and blood, the same skin that Blaine admired so much.

"Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight." Blaine whispered in to Kurt's ear. He never expected his voice to act on its own like that, it just happened. Then again it's what Blaine did. When things got difficult, he sung about them. Kurt's favourite song seemed fitting at this moment in time, as far as Blaine was aware, it was the last part of Kurt he could truly hold on to himself, the feeling of singing that duet with him. No-one else in the world would have that feeling but Blaine. "I'm beginning to see the light."

_Thank god, the sound of sirens! _The sound had never been so welcome to the boy terrified of hospitals. An ambulance sped round the corner and in to the car park, Blaine rose to his feet. His eyes puffy and red, still holding back a million tears. _They're going to pronounce him dead. _That was the first thought that entered Blaine's mind as he stepped back and let the paramedics take control.

"Hiya son. What happened here?" The shorter of the two women looked to Blaine above the other people in the crowd.

"He must have got hit, by a car. I wasn't here when it happened."

"Can you tell me how long ago?"

"Probably-ab-about, 7 minutes?" Blaine stammered, trying to get his words out through sobs.

"Okay sweetie, are you a relation?" The other woman was working on Kurt, checking different things Blaine really didn't understand.

"I-I'm his b-b-boyfriend." Blaine blurted out, before continuing to his sobbing.

"Okay sweetie, has he got parents have they been informed?" _Oh my god I need to tell Burt and Carole!_ Blaine had completely pushed them from his mind! Half not really wanting to deliver the news.

"Yes! I'll call them now!" He calmed down and took his phone out, phoning Burt in the state he was in was not going to help matters! He overheard one of the paramedics as he dialled the home number.

"He's alive, just." Blaine sighed with relief as he turned around to see the two women putting Kurt on a board with a head guard on.

"Oh hello Blaine!" Carole answered, as sweetly as ever.

"Carole." Blaine managed to blurt out before bursting in to tears once again.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Her voice stern and ridden with concern this time, something he rarely heard from her.

"Carole, Kurt's-Kurt's been I-in an accident."

"What? What kind of accident?"

"He's been hit by a car, it's pretty bad. Their taking him to hospital now."

"Okay, Blaine I'm getting my keys and we'll be at the hospital as soon as we can! You stay with him. Don't leave his side!"

"I won't do!" Blaine said. "I never do." He uttered next.

"Okay, we're leaving the house now! We'll see you soon!" Blaine didn't get the chance to reply before Carole had put the phone down. Once he had turned back to the ambulance they were lifting Kurt in to the back of it.

"Are you riding with him?"

"Yes!" Blaine ran to the back and jumped in.

With him and Kurt safely locked in and the ambulance driving to the hospital he look hold of his boyfriends hand. It was still soft. No blood, no dirt, just Kurt's pale, soft hand touching Blaine's. "I'm so sorry." He sobbed looking at his unconscious boyfriend. He'd imagined Kurt replying something along the lines of 'How the hell was this your fault' and him doing his best 'bitch' face, but he lay there motionless. He had a bandage around his head, coving the gaping wound.

"He's lucky." He heard one of the women shout from the front, the taller one with red-ish hair. She came and sat next to him in the back.

"What?" Blaine dried his eyes and looked at her. Her eyes were full of pity and sorrow. She must see this kind of thing every day.

"He's lucky! A hit like that could have killed him."

"How bad is it?"

"We won't know for sure until we get to the hospital, broken leg defiantly. Head injuries. We need to check his abdomen, he seems to have a lot of bleeding, and we need to check his vital organs. As I said, he's a very lucky boy just to be alive."

"Is there a chance, you know. He could go?"

"I'm not going to lie to you son, he's very sick. But we'll know more when we get to the hospital." She patted him on the shoulder and returned to the front of the car where the smaller woman put the siren back on.

~O~

On arrival at the hospital Kurt was rushed in to ICU where he would be checked over completely. Nothing had gone terribly wrong in the ride over there. Blaine was thankful for that. He couldn't imagine seeing Kurt slip away in front of his eyes, knowing he could do nothing about it. He took a seat on the blue chairs in front of the ICU unit. Staring through the windows watching everything that the doctors were doing to his boyfriend.

He heard scuffling come from the door and some frantic cries. Looking up from where his head was buried in his hands, he saw Burt, Carole and Finn rushing to join him. "Blaine!" They cried out, reaching to hug him. Carole's eyes were puffy and red; she had obviously been affected already by what happened. On closer inspection, Finn looked as though he'd been crying as well. Blaine was just amazed Finn managed to get out of bed, he looked worse than Kurt at the moment.

"What's going on son?" Burt gruffly asked.

"It's my fault! I shouldn't have let him go out." Blaine collapsed back down on to the chair and left even more tears roll free.

"Blaine, none of this was your fault!" Carole sat down, pulling him in to a hug. God knows he needed one.

"He went to get some papers from my car, an-and, he j-just. Just got hit."

"Alright, what's happening now?" Kurt's father pried for more information.

"They're looking him over; h-he might have some, head injuries. He's got a broken leg. And something wrong with his abdomen, the woman said. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Blaine's eyes seemed to explode in to Carole's blouse.

"It's okay, honey." Carole rocked him back and forth gently trying to sooth him.

The minutes seemed to pass like hours as the family waited for news on Kurt in silence. They all sat on the blue chairs, staring in to the room. Just praying for the moment that a doctor comes out and tells them Kurt has passed never to come. Sure enough, 45 minutes after Carole, Burt and Finn had arrived; a doctor came from the room. His face looking slightly gloomy, but that couldn't be helped, it was a hospital. They all stood as he arrived in front of them baring news.

"Your Kurt's family?"

"Yes we are." Burt answered him.

"Right well. Kurt's still not come round. You have to understand that he's a very sick boy. We're going our absolute best for him. He will need surgery I'm afraid, it's unavoidable. He has a broken leg, a deep wound to the right of his abdomen. Also a broken rib and a punctured lung. Leading to internal bleeding. He also has a severe head injury, caused by the impact of him hitting the ground. We will know more about this once we have given him a scan." So much information was being thrown at Blaine he could barely keep up. "We will be taking him for a scan to check there is no permanent damage to his brain, and then we will be taking him to surgery." He explained.

"Is he going to be okay though?" Blaine had gathered the courage to ask the question everyone was dreading asking.

"As I said Mr Anderson, Kurt is very ill. We are trying our very best for him. Now if you excuse me, we need to take him to surgery. There is a relative's room you might be more comfortable staying in just down the hall." The doctor walked away, back in to ICU to tend to Kurt.

"I suppose we'd better go down there then." There was a twinge in Burt's voice, something Blaine had never heard before. It was a longing almost. The rest of the family followed Burt in silence down the corridor to the relatives room where they would sit, waiting for Kurt's surgery to be over.

Everything was silent there. They were the only family occupying the room at the time, and everything was quite. No phone's going off, machines beeping. It was like a completely different world to the one waiting on the other side of the door. The family had been sat in the room, eagerly waiting for news on how Kurt was doing for a good three hours now. It still hadn't sunk in for Blaine what he had to witness today. To see his boyfriend lying on the floor like that, fearing he was dead. It was the worst feeling Blaine had ever felt in his life. Worse than his parents ignoring him. The years of neglect. His father having cancer. None of it matched up to the pain he was feeling right now. No-one had spoken since they left the ICU unit.

"I'm sorry." Blaine mumbled quietly.

"What?" Carole looked up to him, almost in disbelief someone had spoken.

"I'm really sorry, for not taking care of him."

"Blaine, no-one could have guessed something like this would have happened. And as for the guy that just drove off! Well! You have nothing to apologise for!"

"She's right son." Burt added. "It's not your fault. You've had it worse than any of us. You had to watch him there. See him on the floor." Burt couldn't even imagine the things Blaine had to see. Blaine was just incredibly relieved that Burt wasn't annoyed with him, or thought he'd neglected his son.

"It was horrible. I couldn't touch him. He was lying there." Blaine started to squirm in his chair. Carole wrapped an arm around him, to make him feel better. A face appeared at the door. It was the doctor from before; he knocked once and let himself in. Everyone stood again waiting for news.

"Okay. He's not out of surgery yet. But he's doing fine. We have however got his test results back from his brain scan. Everything seems relatively normal. He had a pretty bad wound to the side of his head that will be treated and stitched. That will heal over time. He may have a little bit of memory loss because it seems he had hit his head badly when he flew backwards. Other than that, if the surgery goes well. He should make a full recovery. He is a very lucky boy!"

"Thank you." Everyone said as the doctor left.

"That's good news right?" The first thing Finn had said today! Before he'd just sat, staring at anything with a shocked expression. Maybe two years ago him and Kurt hadn't had been the best of friends, but they were brothers now. They stuck together.

"That is good news!" Carole sung.

~O~

The news update on Kurt was followed by another antagonizing three hour wait. Slightly more chat went on in this last few hours, mainly talk about Kurt, and things that each person treasured about the boy. Blaine had shared his memory of singing Baby its Cold Outside with the family. He'd explained how on that night, he really wanted to kiss him because he felt so strong at that moment, and that every day since; he's regretted never kissing him.

It was getting late now. Around 9pm, everyone was worn out and tired, and Finn kept complaining he was hungry. None of it matter because they weren't going to leave until they had received some more information about Kurt.

"Mr and Mrs Hummel? Mr Anderson?" The doctor put his head around the door, stepping in with a smile on his face. "I'm happy to say it's good news so far." The family grinned at each other. "I say so far! The next three days will be critical for Kurt. His chances of surviving the accident have been dramatically increased. However he is still very ill." _I wish people would stop telling me he's really ill_, Blaine thought but remembered he really should be paying attention. "The bleeding had been fixed in his abdomen, his punctured lung had been patched up, his leg had had a plaster cast put on and he's had stitches in his head and abdomen. He's certainly very lucky!"

"When can we see him?" Finn questioned, hardly taking any notice of anything the doctor just explained.

"He's been put on an intensive care ward for the next week. You can see him in a few minutes once we have had a chance to move him. He's not awake yet and we presume he won't be awake for the next 24-48 hours yet. The surgery mixed with the accident and the bump to the head, I think it's understandable he will be out of it for a while yet. You can go and visit him but he can only have two visitors with him at a time. One person can stay with him during the nights." The doctor finished explaining and received thank you's from Blaine, Burt, Carole and Finn.

"I think we should let Burt and Blaine go first Finn." Carole reassured him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay." The tall teenager agreed sitting back down.

"Are you okay with that Blaine?"

"Yes! Of course!" Blaine was really just thinking of who would stay the night; Louise was still at home on her own. Blaine really wanted to be the one to stay overnight with Kurt, he never wanted to leave his bedside. He'd been a lousy boyfriend and he knew it. Nothing could make up for that fact, but it would be a start if he vowed not to leave him. Blaine knew it was unrealistic to say he wanted to stay with Kurt, but maybe Burt and Carole would be a little lenient.

"C'mon kid." Burt placed a hand firmly on Blaine's shoulder and followed him out of the room, on to the corridor where they were facing the closed door to the ward Kurt was staying on. "Are you ready?" The men paused outside the room, neither of them wanting to face the reality of what was on the other side. _It's better than going to pronounce his death_, Blaine thought.

"Yes!" Blaine paused. "I think."

"C'mon." Burt pressed the door handle down and pushed it open slowly. There was no-one else on the ward, there were spaces for two more people, but no-one was in to fill them. Kurt being the only person in the room, it was hard not to look at him. Blaine rushed to his bedside, taking up one of the seats next to the bed. He sat and stared at Kurt. His limp body looked relaxed, like he was sleeping. His eyes lightly shut, just like they did in that early morning time period when Blaine sometimes lay awake, staring at his face. The bruises on the younger boys face were starting to become more prominent. And the bandage around his head made his hair tuft up at the top, something Blaine instantly thought Kurt would not approve of would he have been conscious. He took hold of his hand that was rested on the bed. Still soft. Blaine stared deeply at Kurt's face, almost willing him to wake up. Everything was silent except for the beeping of the machines behind Kurt. A mask was placed over his perfectly formed lips, helping him to breath.

"You really love my son don't you?" Burt questioned, taking up the other seat next to the bed. Blaine thought for a moment, never taking his eyes off Kurt. He really did love him, this conversation was a little strange to be having with his boyfriend's father at such an awkward time but all Blaine could feel was this overwhelming love for the boy lying in the hospital bed, beaten and battered.

"Yes, I really do." Blaine squeezed a little tighter on Kurt's hand. Knowing full well he couldn't return the favour, but it made Blaine able to live with himself knowing he was doing something to comfort Kurt.

~O~

"You should really go and get something to eat with Finn and Burt." Carole insisted looking at Blaine from across the bed. It had now just turned midnight, and with quite a bit of debate from the family and discussion with the doctors it was settled Blaine was the best person to stay overnight with Kurt. Blaine insisted he would go home so his immediate family could stay tonight, but Burt and Carole threw back the argument that Blaine was immediate family, plus they had things they needed to do in the morning before returning back to the hospital. Blaine tried not to sound to happy with the fact he got to stay. Burt and Carole knew how much it meant to him to be able to be there for Kurt, even when Kurt didn't realize it.

"I'm fine! Honestly Carole." Blaine hadn't left his bedside since he arrived there three hours ago. Carole, Burt and Finn had taken it in turns to visit Kurt, but once again they agreed it was for the best Blaine stay put.

"You need to eat something!"

"I'm fine! I'm happy sitting here."

"If you're sure." Carole got up and kissed Kurt on the head lightly. "I'm going to go and get the boys and take them home I think. It's getting late. Are you sure you'll be fine here on your own tonight?"

"Yes! I'll be fine! I'll call you if anything changes or happens though."

"Yes do! I'll have my cell on me all the time! Good night Blaine." She gave him a hug and ruffled his hair a little before leaving the room. As soon as she'd left Blaine's eyes directed to Kurt again. He leaned forward and slipped his hand in to Kurt's once again. Smiling, he kissed the top of Kurt's hand and rested back in the chair. On moment of reflection, Blaine realized what an idiot he'd had been the other week when he'd argued with Kurt. Nothing seemed more idiotic at the moment. He has the most perfect boyfriend, why would he purposely do anything to lose him? 'Beep beep' Blaine's phone went off in his pocket. It wouldn't be Carole because she couldn't have left the building yet, _who the hell is texting me at this time?_ Blaine opened the message; Quinn.

"Blaine, I'm really sorry about last night. I didn't mean to, you know. Forgive me? I know I've messed up! Can we still be friends please? X"

Blaine ignored the text, half not bothering with her when Kurt was lying in hospital and half not having the energy to reply. None of the New Directions knew about what had happened yet. Finn was going to contact each of them tomorrow to tell them the news and see if they wanted to visit so Blaine could draw up a schedule. Not even Rachel knew; she would be pissed. Blaine folded his arms and sat back in his chair.

"Goodnight my love. I love you." He whispered and closed his eyes. Not half as content as he'd been for the past months falling asleep with Kurt's warm breath hitting his neck soothingly, or rubbing circles on to the small of his boyfriend's back, but content in the fact Kurt was alive, and it seemed like it was going to stay that way.


	15. Before The Worst Has A Chance To Happen

Hey readers! Im super sorry this has taken me so long to get out. I can't promise it will be interesting because its about building relationships, but please enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15<span>

Blaine awoke the next morning to the soft whisper of his name. "Blaine, Blaine." It was close, a deep sounding voice. Before he opened his eyes he took a moment to remember where he was, what he was doing and what happened over night. He'd been awake through the night a few times. Some due to Carole calling to check on Kurt. Some due to the nurses coming to check Kurt over; no change. And sometimes he'd just sit there, staring at Kurt.

If he was honest with himself, that night he thought seriously if moving to California was a good idea. Now Kurt would need him, he obviously won't be making a speedy recovery any time soon. Maybe Blaine was being selfish for going to California, when now Kurt needed him more than ever. _You never know, it might be nice living there._ He thought many times that night. But the city noise, the crowds of people, and the constant buzz was never anything Blaine really wanted. He liked the calmness of California, the chilled atmosphere. He'd written many songs in California when he'd been there to visit family and friends in the last few years. Everything there seemed much easier. He wouldn't tell Kurt any of this obviously, but it was something to think about.

The smell of food was promising enough to make Blaine pry his tired eyes open. Revealing a white paper bag under his nose and a smiling Finn looking at him. "Wh-what?" Blaine wearily rubbed his eyes and looked at Finn. _What's he doing here?_

"Morning." He smiled handing Blaine the paper bag.

"Morning, what time is it?"

"Just past 7am, I came early, mom and dad had some stuff to do before they came, Louise is coming down too later." Finn sat in his chair and looked at his limp brother lying on the hospital bed.

"Finn, did you just say mom and dad?"

"Oh-uh yeah. I accidently called Burt dad yesterday, he said it was cool with him if I wanted to call him that. It's kind of nice you know a real family." Blaine just smiled.

"What's this?" he motioned to the bag now placed in hand.

"A bacon sandwich, you haven't eaten since yesterday lunch."

"Oh right, thanks." Blaine put it on the table in the corner, not really having the stomach to eat it at the moment. A silence fell over the room.

"So, has anything changed yet?"

"Nothing, the nurse kept coming in to check him last night. But nothing's changed. Have you had any sleep?"

"Not really, you look worn out. I take it you haven't either."

"Hardly any!"

Another awkward silence fell over the room and Finn waiting until he had finished his sandwich to speak this time. "I do love him you know." He said almost sadly, looking at Kurt on the bed. Bruises plastered all over his face, the bandage around his head. The mask he had to wear just to make sure he's breathing okay. Blaine just looked at Finn. Not really knowing what to say; so he let him carry on. "I know we've had a pretty bad time in the past. But he's my brother you know. I want to call us a proper family. I've never really had a proper family." Finn looked down, almost feeling a string of guilt run through him as he thought of Blaine's family.

"I know you do." Blaine stood and walked to Finn. Putting his arms around the taller boy he pulled him in to a hug, they'd never really hugged before. But it felt right. It felt like they should be doing it. For Kurt's sake. Blaine began to sob once again in to Finn's shirt. All Blaine seemed to do at the moment was cry. But this time, everything was getting on top of him.

Blaine pulled back and saw there were tears in Finn's eyes too. "I know you love him Finn; everyone can see you have a great relationship with him."

"I just want him to be okay you know. I don't know what I'd do without him." This was the first time Blaine had seen Finn cry properly. A real cry that was clearly painful.

"I don't know what any of us would do without him." Blaine tilted his head looking at Kurt again. He was literally one in a million. Over the years he'd gathered so many friends, his family members cherished him. Blaine couldn't understand what anyone would do without the sarcastic, witty, fashionable, frantic, perfect boy that lay in front of him.

"Blaine." Finn managed to say between sniffs.

"Yes?"

"I'm glad your apart of the family." _Apart of the family._ It just played over and over again in Blaine's head. If he liked it or not, he was a Hummel-Hudson now. Maybe not officially by name, but by the blood running through his veins he would die swearing he was a Hummel-Hudson. The conversation was a little heavier than Blaine had expected for first thing in the morning, but it was welcome, because in those 20 minutes, he felt as though he'd learnt more about Finn than he had in the last year.

"Thank you." There was a brief pause where the boys pulled themselves together; the same thing was running through their mind. It was what Kurt would be saying if he saw them now. _Oh sweet Gaga, pull yourselves together! Yes we're all a part of this dysfunctional family, deal with it. I don't know why you're crying over me this much now; I'm never appreciated when I'm around._ It was Kurt.

"Have you told anyone yet?" Finn questioned.

"No, not yet. What about you?"

"No-one knows yet. Who do we need to call first do you think?" Blaine remembered that Quinn had text him last night, he may as well kill two bird with one stone and confront her about the kiss and tell her the news too.

"Rachel, she defiantly needs to be told. She'll want to come and see him, better get Mercedes too. She'll want to see him. What about Puck? The Dalton boys will need to be told. They'll want to head down straight away, they can stay at the house when they come can't they?"

"Oh yeah 'course! I'll give them my room."

"Well If I get on to Mercedes, the Warblers, Artie, Santana and Tina. Can you get on to Rachel, Puck and Sam? The rest of them will find out right?"

"Yeah they should find out, that kind of thing usually happens. When do you think I should call them?" Blaine looked at his watch; it was only 7:25am.

"Give it an hour, and then I'll get on to Mercedes."

"Okay, mom and dad should be here by then."

~O~

An hour had passed since Finn arrived at the hospital. They two boys basked in their budding relationship they had formed from this horrible event. At least they had Kurt to thank. Nothing had changed again in Kurt's condition, and Blaine was getting a little worried.

"Boys!" Carole cried practically running in to the ward.

"Carole!" Blaine stood from his seat to hug her.

"How's he doing?" Burt questioned.

"Not too bad, no change, but I asked the nurse and she said that was acceptable since it was less than 24 hours ago."

"Okay." Burt planted a firm hand on Blaine's shoulder as all the people in the room stood looking at Kurt.

"Do you want us to get off now, so you can have some time?" Blaine motioned to the door, he didn't really want to leave but Burt and Carole were his parents.

"No! The nurse said we can have 4 people in now because he's not declined at all."

Blaine went to sit back on his chair and Burt and Carole pulled up two more. "Oh god! My car!" Blaine jumped from his seat, remembering his BMW was still in the car park of Sheets and Things and he had no clue where his keys had gone.

"Dude, it's okay! I went this morning and took your car home. Someone handed the keys in to the main desk at the store yesterday." Blaine sighed with relief and sat back down; before jumping straight back up again.

"Do you think I should call Mercedes?"

"Yes hon! Do it now so she can come and see Kurt. Call Rachel while you're at it." Carole grabbed his hand, with a tear in her eye. That tear hadn't left since yesterday. "Thank you Blaine."

"For what?"

"For being here for Kurt, we don't know what we'd have done without you."

"Don't be stupid! It was me, insisting I stayed with Kurt. Your his parents!" Burt coughed and let himself in the conversation.

"But Blaine, when he wakes up I'm sure he'd much rather see your face then ours!" Blaine smiled for what seemed like the first time since the accident. He went in to the corridor and took out his phone, punching in Mercedes' number.

"Oh hey white boy! I've been trying to call Kurt, has he had his cell turned off?"

"Mercedes there's something you need to know."

"Yeah, kind of like why are you calling me and quarter past 8 in the morning?"

"Mercedes, Kurt's in the hospi-"

"What? Oh my god is he okay?"

"Well, yes and no. Yes he's alive! Thank Jesus. No, he's unconscious, he's got a pretty bad head injury, he's had surgery to fix some internal bleeding and a punctured lung."

"Can he have visitors? Can I come now?"

"Yeah sure, Burt, Carole and Finn are here now, but we thought I should tell you."

"Right, I'm coming right now!" Mercedes hung up the phone before Blaine got the chance to say goodbye, as it looked like Finn wasn't going to call Rachel any time soon, he felt it right to tell her now. He punched her number in next and dealt with the phone call.

"Blaine?" Her tired voice echoed from the other end of the phone.

"Rachel, I don't really know what to say but we kind of need you to come down to the hospital." Blaine didn't really want her there, okay so he still thought she was annoying as hell. But she was Kurt's best friend, she had to be here.

"What? What's happened? Is it Finn? What's he done?" Her voice becoming ever more frantic.

"It's not Finn, its Kurt. He was in an accident yesterday."

"Kurt? What kind of accident? Why wasn't I called sooner?"

"He's been hit by a car, Rachel we didn't want to tell anyone because to be honest, him making it through the night was a bit touch and go."

"Through the night? What how bad is it?"

"Just come down and we'll explain everything. I think he could use his friends right now."

"Right! Thank you! I'll be right down!" She also hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

"What is with people these days?" Blaine uttered under his breath before dialling the next number; The Warblers. This was going to be painful.

"Blaine what the hell do you think you're doing calling me at this time?" David answered.

"David this is serious, I need you to get Wes, Nick and Jeff and come down to Lima!"

"What? Why?"

"Kurt's been in an accident, I don't really have time to explain." Blaine looked to the ward Kurt was on and saw two nurses run to his bedside, checking him over. This time Blaine hung up the phone, knowing David would kill him for that later but it didn't matter. On closer inspection in to the room Blaine noticed the nurses were frantically disconnecting Kurt from the machines and his family were looking a little more distressed than usual.

"What's happened?" Blaine burst in to the room, seeing Kurt looking a little more limp than when he left.

"His something's have dropped or something!" Finn was almost back to the emotional wreck that he was that morning and Blaine looked over to Carole who was clinging to Burt, crying in to his shoulder. _But he was fine a minute ago._

"Okay, he's just having a little trouble breathing." The nurses wheeled him out of the room, expecting the Hummel-Hudson's to follow them. "We're going to take him back down to ICU where we can put a tube in to him to help him breathe a little better."

~O~

The Hummel-Hudson's and Blaine followed them back down to ICU and took their seats back in the spots they were in yesterday. It felt like a massive step back. They'd sat in silence for the majority of the half an hour they were there, only the sound or Carole's quiet sobs for background noise.

"Dude, what if this is it?" Finn chocked back a cry as he whispered to Blaine.

"It won't come to that." Ever the optimist, he knew Kurt was going to make it, he's stronger than this.

Another long half an hour had past and the doctor had come out to say they would be keeping Kurt in the Intensive Care Unit for a few hours for further observation. Rachel and Mercedes still hadn't arrived yet.

"Burt, would it be possible that the boys from Dalton could stay at the house for a few days? I think their coming up to see Kurt and they don't want to keeping going back there." Blaine asked, a little nervous.

"Of course they can! These are extreme circumstances Blaine." School wasn't due to start yet until the following week, which gave David, Wes, Nick and Jeff a week in Lima.

"Have you boys eaten today?" Carole questioned looking at the clock. It had just gone half 9, Blaine didn't have the heart to tell her his sandwich was still sitting upstairs on the bedside table. He was starving but he knew he couldn't keep anything down if he's tried.

"Not really." Finn answered.

"Right well, he won't be coming out for a while. I think we'd better get some food." Carole suggested, but Blaine kindly declined the offer.

"No, you guys go. I want to wait for him. And Rachel and Mercedes aren't even here yet."

"Are you sure Blaine?"

"Yes! Go ahead seriously, I'll be here." Blaine shooed them off, he was left alone. But he made a promise to Kurt last night, he promised he wouldn't leave his bedside, _A promise is a promise_.

"Blaine!" A shrieking voice cried, it drew closer and closer. He looked up from the floor to see Rachel running towards him, tears streaming down her face. Clearly Kurt meant a lot to her. Blaine stood and held his arms out to the brunette girl. They embraced for a good few moments, both feeling the need to be with someone, both teenagers felt so alone. Blaine sobbed once again in to Rachel's shoulder. "What's going on Blaine?" She questioned sitting down on the chairs, looking him directly in the eyes.

"He's taken a turn Rachel." Blaine started to chock up again, hardly able to spit out his words. "H-he coul-couldn't breathe p-p-properly." He sobbed. Rachel wrapped an arm around Blaine, knowing this would be the hardest for him out of anyone. Sure, Burt and Carole, even Finn would be taking it hard, but Blaine knowing he was leaving in a few months, and he had to see Kurt lying on the floor, unable to do anything to help him. It must have been tough on him.

"Shh, he's going to be okay! He's our Kurt remember? Our Kurt!" She rubbed circles in to his back. "Now, do you want to tell me what happened yesterday?"

"He j-just got hit! Just, Bang. We were at S-Sheets and Things, he went to the car. A-and, he just got hit!"

"It's okay Blaine! What would Kurt say if he saw you now, huh? He'd tell you to man up! Because he was the girl in this relationship, not you." Rachel poked him in the side; he let his mouth curl upwards at the sides, knowing she was right. _Oh god did I just admit Rachel Berry was right? _

Blaine and Rachel sat with their arms around each other, feeling the need to be close to someone before they heard the banging of doors and looked to see Mercedes rush in, her eyes stained red with tears.

"Where is he? Where's Kurt?" She was frantic. _He really is popular._ Blaine thought running up to her and throwing his arms around her. He felt her relax in to his arms and sob on to his shoulder.

"It's okay. It's okay." Blaine rubbed her back softly, trying his best to comfort a terrified Mercedes. "C'mon." He pulled away and led her to the chairs to sit and calm down. "Who brought you?"

"S-Sam. He-s parking t-the c-c-car." She managed to get out through the heart retching sobs. "Wha-what's happening?"

"They've taken Kurt back in there. He was doing fine until this morning. He's having problems breathing apparently." Blaine stared through the glass doors, looking at Kurt lay on the bed; looking even weaker than he did earlier. Doctors and nurses fussing over him all the time, it was horrible to watch. Mercedes broke out in to further cries.

"It's okay Mercedes." Rachel went to her other side and pulled her in to a hug.

"Guy's! What's happening?" Sam burst in, Blaine a little thankful not to have to console another weeping New Direction.

"He's in there." Blaine pointed to the ICU room. "We haven't been told anything." Sam sat next to Blaine, leaving Rachel and Mercedes to hug it out. Everything was silent except for the quiet weeps of the two girls.

~O~

"Mr Anderson?" A nurse came out of the room, looking slightly upset. Well more upset than could be hoped for. Blaine lifted his head from the floor. In the last ten minutes Mercedes had stopped crying a little, but both she and Rachel's arms remained gripping each other tightly. While Blaine and Sam just sat in silence, not really knowing what to say to each other.

"Yes!" He jumped from his seat.

"Are Kurt's parents around?"

"They've gone to get something to eat, why?"

"We need them here at the moment. Do you think you can contact them?"

"I'll go and get them." Blaine heard Sam call from behind him and felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder before hearing Sam run off down the corridor.

"What's going on, please just tell me." Blaine was almost reduced to tears again. While Mercedes and Rachel were listening intently.

"Mr Anderson, Kurt has an infection in his lung which is making it very difficult to breath. With this, he has a high chance of it developing. This mixed with the seriousness of his other injuries." The nurse paused and sighed, unwilling to say anything else. "I think you and Kurt's family need to be prepared." She sighed; looking deep in to Blaine's lost eyes as it sunk in what she was saying. There was no hope left in them, the shine had gone, the spark had disappeared along with it. _Kurt's going to go._ A voice inside Blaine's head just kept playing it over and over, not making any sense of it at all. The nurse continued but Blaine barely listened to what she was saying. "We don't usually let so many people in, but as this is an extreme case, we understand Mr Hummel has a lot of friends. Maybe it would be best if they came to say goodbye." _Goodbye? Goodbye? _This couldn't have been a goodbye?

"Er, can I see him?" No emotion was left in his voice anymore.

"Yes, sure you can." She directed him to the room, Rachel and Mercedes followed close behind. Half not wanting to go anywhere near the ICU, because lying on the other side of those doors was a reality they may have to face for the rest of their lives. Blaine pushed open the door slowly, taking a moment to get used to this new room, and gently padded over to the bed where his boyfriend was hooked up to what seemed like a million machines. There were tubes going in to a thousand places in his body. At least 3 in his hand, one in his arm, some even seemed to be doing down his shirt. And to top it off, it wasn't an oxygen mask hiding Kurt's perfect lips anymore. In its place was a large tube pressed between them, making them part slightly. Blaine broke down, taking hold of Kurt's hand and weeping uncontrollably just at the sight of the poor boy lying there.

"Kurt, no. Please don't I can't say goodbye to you! Please. We've got so much to do! Remember? What about National's? And New York? What about your Broadway career Kurt?" Blaine just mumbled sweet nothings in to Kurt's ear, maybe hoping he could hear him. "Please, I love you. Rachel and Mercedes are here too. There are too many people that love you Kurt for you to go like this!" Blaine looked around to the two girls who were at the end of the bed, just looking at Kurt. Not wanting to move any further. "Kurt, you've proved everyone wrong your whole life. Please, please prove us wrong!"

The sound of the door slamming against the wall and being thrown open wiped around the quiet ICU room. Blaine looked around to see Burt, Carole and Finn all close to tears. Sam following behind.

"Tell me what's going on now!" Burt demanded, almost screaming.

"If you would like to step outside Mr and Mrs Hummel." The nurse directed them outside where she would talk to them. Finn stayed. In the back of his mind, he knew. He knew what was happening. He walked up to Rachel and pulled her in to a hug. Tears swelling in his eyes as he let her cry in to his shirt. Sam arrived by Mercedes' side, offering a shoulder to cry on; which she gladly accepted. Everyone but Blaine had a shoulder to cry on, because the only person Blaine wanted to cry on was the person everyone was crying over.

Burt and Carole barged back in, taking a seat right next to Kurt's bed while Blaine was perched on the side of it. They glanced over to each other. Giving the '_I know what you're going through'_ look. There wasn't one person in the room that wasn't crying. For the first time Burt had let a couple of tears run down his cheeks.

~O~

An hour later and Kurt's condition hadn't improved or declined. Burt and Carole had been called out fifteen minutes ago by the police to discuss some footage that had been caught on CCTV at the store of the car. Blaine opted to stay with Kurt. A crowd had certainly formed around his bedside. The word had got around and every single New Direction had showed up, and the nurses we're kind enough to let them all in to the ICU to spend a little more time with Kurt. The Dalton boys were still to arrive but Blaine had received a text from Jeff saying they weren't far away 10 minutes ago. Blaine was now sat on a chair next to Kurt's bed, his hand holding Kurt's even though there was no chance of him gripping his in return. Quinn was sat next to him; holding his hand. Once Blaine had called her telling her to get down to the hospital at once, everything was forgotten, because well, what did it really matter anymore?

Everyone was quiet, as they had been for the past twenty minutes since the last few members arrived. It was almost like they were sat, waiting for him to drift slowly away. Some people still had tears in their eyes such as Tina and Mercedes, but the others we're just sat in a state of shock. Suddenly, a harsh voice cried out which sounded much like Santana.

"Why did he do it?" It was croaky, like she was holding back tears. Everyone looked around at the one who dared to break the silence; she was sitting next to Quinn. Blaine was intrigued.

"Why did he do what Santana?"

"Why did he fucking have to go out of the store?" She let a couple of tears drain from her eyes. "I mean, look at him. We all love him! Why Kurt? I just want to know why him?" She put her head in to her hands and began to sob. Quinn put her arm around Santana; it was very out of character for her to act like this.

"I think we're all thinking the same thing." Said Mike.

"He's the only guy that caught me out when I got to McKinley." Sam chuckled to himself a little. "The only person to notice that my hair was dyed." Quinn spoke up next.

"He was there for me. I bullied him every day before I got pregnant. And when he found out, he was there for me."

"No matter how many dumpster tosses I gave him, he never held a grudge." Puck spoke up from the back.

"I've sung on a Broadway stage with him, and I could be more proud."

"He helped me through everything." Mercedes announced. Everyone was having their turn at remembering what was best about Kurt.

"Just the way we used to talk at the lockers, even before I was in glee club. He was the only person who would talk to me." Tina said.

"I've treated him like crap." Finn's voice was deep, hiding something much more behind it. He looked at Kurt. "And I'm so freakin' sorry for it. He's my god damn brother and I treated him like crap!" He started to cry again; but he was cut off from his next announcement by the Warbler's making an entrance.

"Burt and Carole told us." Nick hung his head. Looking disappointed that it had ever come to this moment, it was never supposed to happen.

"Pull up a chair." Sam demanded, it didn't matter what school they were from, if they were competition or not. Right now they were all in the same boat. Blaine watched as his four best friends pulled up chairs around Kurt's bedside and joined in the remembrance. Finn didn't continue.

"Remember that time he took one for the team and threw a slushie in his own face?" Mercedes giggled. It had been an hour since the Warbler's arrive and it was coming up to 12:30pm.

"He was complaining for weeks about that." Tina spoke.

"The first time he came to Dalton and watched us perform, his face lit up." David recalled, bringing back fond memories for the Warblers and ex-Warbler in the room, while the other teenagers settled with a smirk. The smiles faded away with them remembering exactly what they were there for. This _could_ be the end. Blaine had barely spoken about his experiences with Kurt in the past; he'd just joyfully reminded himself of happy memories through other people's words.

"Blaine, what's your favourite memory or thing about Kurt?" Rachel questioned seeing him looking far too deep in thought to be safe in this situation. He snapped out of it and thought long and hard about his answer.

"Everything." He said simply. "How can I choose one memory about being with Kurt? The first time I saw his beautiful blue eyes staring at me on the staircase. The first time I kissed him. Dancing with him at prom. The way he always tries to make me happy before anything else. The way he blushes when I give him a compliment. The way his face lights up when you discuss anything Broadway or Vogue related with him. Sitting watching countless hours of movies with him on the couch on Saturday's. The feeling I get when he slips his hand in to mine when we're out. How can I choose one of those?"

Everyone stared at Blaine, then Kurt and back to Blaine. Everyone else's problems seemed small compared to Blaine's. He was the one who had to live with all the amazing memories of Kurt. After a few minutes of silence, Tina spoke.

"I have to leave." Another cheek rolled down her cheek. "I r-really don't w-want to though."

"I have to go too." Puck announced.

"Me too." Brit said, but the question was silently raised if she even knew what was going on.

"P-please, tell me if anything happens!" Tina stood up, followed by Mike, Puck and Brit. "I'll be back tomorrow though." Which was the once sentence she had to force out of her mouth, all of them knowing very well there may not be a tomorrow.

"I'll stop by tomorrow too." Puck faced the floor and walked towards the door. Before any of them could leave they looked to Kurt once last time.

"I love you all, you know that right?" Tina chocked out.

"We know." A crowd of smiles emerged in front of them and they left reluctantly.

Quinn placed a warm had on Blaine's back. "You should really get some rest you know."

"No. A promise is a promise and I promised I'd stay with Kurt." With that Burt and Carole walked back in, looking annoyed.

"Guy's." Quinn got everyone's attention. "Maybe we should go and get something to eat." She stood up noticing The Hummel-Hudson's needed some time alone. Everyone followed her out as Burt and Carole went to sit next to Kurt's bedside again. They were alone, Finn, Blaine, Burt and Carole.

"How's he doing?"

"Same."

There was a long pause before Carole spoke again. "The police can't trace the car."

"What?" Finn and Blaine both exclaimed angrily.

"They can't find the car; it was a hit and run. The licence plate can't be viewed from the angle it was at."

"That's ridiculous! That guy could be getting away with...you know...murder."

"Finn honey." Carole ran her hands through his hair lightly. "There's nothing they can do."

"So that guy just gets away? Gets away with doing _this _to my brother?"

"I'm sorry son."

~O~

Later that evening, once all the New Directions had gone home and the Warbler's and Louise (after spending the afternoon at the hospital) retreated back to the Hummel-Hudson household for some much needed rest, Blaine, Finn, Burt and Carole finally got some alone time with Kurt.

Nothing had really changed since this morning. The doctors were still telling them to be prepared in case something did happen in the next 48 hours. As usual they were still ever hopeful that Kurt as usual would pull through and prove everyone wrong.

It was now getting close to 10pm on the 2nd of January, and Blaine was still to go home, shower, change and even eat. None of those things he'd done since Kurt had been admitted.

"Blaine, hon, don't you think you should be getting home? Get some proper rest?" Carole reached over and patted Blaine's arm. It had been agreed that Blaine would stay again over night with Kurt. Louise was heading home in the morning so there would be more room in the house. Burt and Carole we're heading home to get some rest reassured that Blaine would call them as soon as anything happened. Finn was opting to go home, and then come back in the early hours of the morning.

Blaine sighed. "I'm fine, seriously." He yawned.

"You're not fine, you're worn out! You'll make yourself ill Blaine. At least come home, take a shower, change your clothes and have something to eat. You can be back here in an hour."

"But a promise is a promise; I said I'd stay here!"

"Kid, as much as I appreciate your love for my son, and your determination to stay with him. It will make you feel better to get home." Burt said.

"But-"

"No buts!"

"Yeah maybe-"

"No! That's it kid. You'll be an hour tops. We need to get going now. Grab your jacket." Blaine sighed and stood up, each member of the family said goodbye to Kurt and went towards the door. Blaine bent down until he reached Kurt's scratched ear and whispered in to it.

"I'll be back in an hour. I love you." He kissed the top of his head and walked to the door, following Burt, Carole and Finn out of the room. Never taking his eyes off Kurt because that one moment he turns away might be the last time he ever sees him.

~O~

**The Jones household**

Mercedes was lying in her bed, trying to get some sleep. She knew it wasn't really late, but she was tired. But the events of today kept spinning round and round in her head. She'd spent the last hour texting Sam and Rachel, trying to fill the time that she would have usually spent calling Kurt. She tossed and turned over so many times in the last half an hour that she was surprised she hadn't broken the bed.

_My best friend could be dead right now and I wouldn't even know about it. Why the hell didn't Blaine say anything yesterday? I miss him already. He'll be lying there now, alone. But those bruises on his face. _She shivered with terror. _What would I ever do without Kurt? Kurt Hummel! I never thought it would feel like this, losing someone. _

Of course Mercedes hadn't lost Kurt yet. She'd never lost anyone close to her before and she most defiantly didn't want Kurt to be the first!

Suddenly the tune to her phone started to play from the side of her bed. Not really being able to see in the dark room, she flung her arm across to the table and searched around for the phone. The light from it hurt her eyes that were still very swollen from crying. _Santana._

"Hello?" She almost questioned the existence of the girl on the other end.

"M-Mercedes?" Her voice was weak and limp.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?"

"I'm so god damn freakin' worried! I know that I've never been particularly nice to Kurt, or anyone for that matter. But glee club was like my home, your all my family. I don't want to lose Kurt." She was crying at the other end, Mercedes could tell. "I didn't know who else to call."

"Santana, it's Kurt. He's going to make it through this! Because it's Kurt."

"But I feel so freakin' helpless!"

"We call do, just think of Blaine at the moment. And Burt, and Finn and Carole. Burt could lose his son any minute."

"I just really don't understand why."

"Because god works in mysterious ways Santana. Kurt didn't deserve this, none of us did. I think we both need to get some sleep, then we can get up early and go see him tomorrow again."

"I suppose your right. Oh and Mercedes?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I well. I'm j-just so sorry."

"For what?"

"For treating you like crap. And everyone else. Glee club, we're a family. A dysfunctional one at that but a family all the same."

"Santana, you're getting weaker!" Mercedes laughed, it really was a character change for Santana.

"Don't breath a word of this phone call to anyone!"

"I won't Santana! Pick you up at half 9 tomorrow?"

"Please! Goodnight 'Cedes."

"Goodnight Santana."

Mercedes placed her phone back on the desk; a year ago Santana wouldn't have touched her with a stick. Even if it was brought on by the worst circumstance, it had brought the whole club a great deal closer together.

~O~

**The Hummel-Hudson household, Kurt and Blaine's bedroom**

"I still can't like, believe it." Nick was sat on Blaine and Kurt's bed while the Warbler's took a moment to reflect on their day.

"But Kurt-" David couldn't even get out the rest of his sentence.

"I know, I think we've all just got to stay strong for Blaine and everyone else." Wes suggested, getting in to a sleeping bag on the floor.

The door flung open, breaking the conversation between the Warblers.

"Blaine?" Jeff questioned looking at the frantic boy in the doorway.

"I'm only here to take a shower then get changed." He rushed around grabbing a spare pair of jeans and a tee. That was before Nick directed him over to the sofa for a moment.

"How are you Blaine?" He asked calmly.

"What?"

"How are you Blaine?" All four Warblers chirped.

"Is this a joke? If it is...it's not funny."

"It's not a joke. It's seeing how you are, coping so to say." Wes said.

"How am I? Oh I dunno mental traumatized. My boyfriends lay up in a hospital bed, might not ever come out again. How am I?"

"Fair point!" They could all see he was a little worked up; the sooner he could get to the hospital again the better. Blaine stood from his seat and continued to the bathroom. Soon after the sound of running water followed meaning they could start talking again.

"Guy's, its fair enough he's stressed." David sighed. "I would be too."

"Goodnight!" Wes announced ending the conversation once Blaine had left the shower. Wes flicked the light off leaving Blaine to find his own way around in the darkness.

~O~

**Finn's bedroom, Midnight.**

Blaine had left the house again, after taking a shower and eating he headed straight back to the hospital. Burt and Carole had already gone to bed but Finn was convinced after the day they had, no-one would be getting any sleep tonight. Finn was lay on his bed, trying his very hardest to get some sleep, but it really wasn't working. Not when he had a pulling feeling in his chest that constantly reminded him his brother was in hospital and he _should _be there. The tall boy slid from his bed and landed next to it, kneeling down on the floor, he closed his eyes covering up the room's darkness with the inside of his eyelids and clasped his hands together. He hadn't done this for a year, but it was worth a try.

_Jesus, I'm really sorry about all that stuff a year ago about Grilled Cheesus and everything, even though he was tasty and delicious and let me touch Rachel's boobs, I'm asking something more serious this time. Your see, it's my brother. He's in hospital. He got hit by a car and the doctors said he might not get any better. You see Jesus, my brothers a pretty nice guy, got lots of friends. I just don't think it's your time to take him away from us yet. Please, I'm just asking to make him better. It's killing Blaine, I know it is. It's killing all of us and no matter what I've said about him in the past, he's still my brother you know? Please, just help him. _

_~O~_

**Lima Hospital**

Blaine arrived back at the hospital just gone midnight and checked with the reception that it was okay to go and see Kurt again. They agreed, saying nothing had changed in the past few hours. Blaine found the room easily and stood outside for a moment, staring through the glass at Kurt, lying on the bed. Blaine was terrified of hospitals. But something about Kurt being there pulled him in, making him never want to leave it as long as Kurt was there. Blaine was amazed at how even though Kurt was lying in the bed, unable to move, talk or even eat, he still had a calming effect on Blaine. He pushed the door open slightly and slid in, moving closer to the bed. Taking his usual seat on the left side of the bed, he reached to take Kurt's hand.

"Everyone's worried you know. The doctors are saying you aren't changing at all." Blaine started, speaking in a soft tone. "But we both know you're going to get better, right? They've all been to see you today you know. Everyone. All the glee kids and Wes, David, Jeff and Nick have even driven up to come and see you. Your more popular than I thought." Blaine laughed slightly, knowing that Kurt would have replied with some witty comment which would start them off bantering. "Hey, do you remember when we use to sing together in your bedroom at nights? Like before Christmas? And just dance around the room to Broadway musicals. It's not the same doing it with Finn." Blaine tried to inject humour in to the situation again. His warm hazel eyes never left Kurt; he reached up and moved a bang of hair from Kurt's face, sweeping it across his bruised forehead. "I'm only joking; I would never do that with Finn. Kurt, I just want you to know that I'm going to be right here no matter what, okay? I'm not moving. I love you." Blaine stood and kissed Kurt's forehead before sitting back down and settling down for the evening, in his very uncomfortable chair. His one and only wish for the moment was to be lying in bed with Kurt, his arms wrapped around his thin body and their bodies so close you could feel the heat radiating off each other.

~O~

**A week later, Lima Hospital.**

A week and a day after the accident and Kurt still wasn't awake. Blaine was starting to feel the strain of getting school things prepared while Kurt was still in hospital but a massive weight was lifted off his shoulders when Kurt got moved to a different ward, one for much less severe cases. Kurt was going to be okay. He still had head injuries, even though the scans showed up clear, it didn't mean that the knock to his head did him no damage. The infection in his lung was clearing up nicely, much better than what was ever thought of him, a week ago, every nurse in the place would have bet money that Kurt would have been long gone by now. But he's Kurt Hummel and Hummel's stand up and fight!

Numerous members of the New Directions were still coming in to see Kurt, mainly so Blaine could get some company who he could actually hold a conversation with. Upon hearing the news a few days ago that Kurt was mainly going to come out of this fine, Burt had gone back to working at the garage for a few more hours a day. Kurt wasn't going to come out of this unscarred or make a fast recovery, but he would make one and that was the main thing. The Warblers had had to go back to Dalton a couple of days before hand to get everything ready for the start of their school term again after Christmas. It was Monday and the first day of a new school term. Blaine had requested the day off, just one last day to spend it with Kurt. Finn however opted to go in school as it seemed strange that Kurt, Blaine and Finn would be off all in one day. And someone had to face the crowds.

Blaine had stayed next to Kurt's bed all week like he promised too. Sometimes he resorted even to reading some Harry Potter to Kurt who loved the books; this was mainly for Blaine's entertainment also. This afternoon however he resorted to mindlessly talking to Kurt about memories he had, anything just to keep his mind off going to school tomorrow without him. It could have been worse, Blaine could be returning to McKinley knowing that Kurt would never be coming back with him.

"Anyway, so yeah. I suppose I'm dreading school tomorrow without you there." Blaine giggled. It was more acceptable at the moment to laugh around Kurt. Knowing he would be fine after just a week after what happened seemed like a miracle, and even though they still couldn't have a conversation with him, it was worth it knowing soon they would have him back.

The bruises had subsided on his face a little and the gash on his head was healing nicely. Further scans showed that the tear in one of his lungs was making good progress, even though when he woke up he would still be in immense pain. He no longer needed a tube down his throat to breath, instead he was confined to just using an oxygen mask during the night.

"How's he doing?" Carole asked returning with a coffee for Blaine.

"Not too bad I think." Blaine smiled sipping his drink.

~O~

**McKinley High School, Glee Club Rehearsal. **

Everyone had gathered as usual for the glee club rehearsal for the first day back, just after lunch they all piled in to the choir room taking their seats. After the big deal over Kurt's accident, everyone had become closer and it was safe to say for many of them, the glee club were the only friends they had at the school. While everyone had swapped numbers with the Warblers, they wouldn't be driving to see them every day.

"Right guys! First rehearsal back! I have big plans for Nationals!" Mr Schue started, scanning the room. _Two members missing. _ He thought. "Hey guys, where are Kurt and Blaine."

Everyone began to panic, shouldn't a teacher have been warned about these things? Finn spoke out. "Kurt's in the hospital Mr Schue."

"What? Why? What's happened?"

"He got hit by a car, we've only just found out he's going to make it. It was on new year's day."

"Oh my god! Is this true? I'm so sorry! All of you, and Finn especially."

"So Mr Schue, we're sorry but none of us have had time to work on anything over the Christmas break because we're all be rushing to the hospital to see Kurt." Rachel stated.

"No, it's okay Rachel. I understand. But where's Blaine?"

"He stays with him over night Mr Schue. Literally he's been there since it happened. The school's given him permission for one more day off." Finn explained.

"Well I suppose that's fair. Right, we'll still have to get cracking on these numbers. Just when you see them tonight. Please give your family my regards."

"I will do."

~O~

**Lima Hospital.**

Blaine was sat talking to Carole as they happily sipped their coffee. Carole had become a great friend to Blaine, more than a mother figure, because he could talk to her like any of his friends, as well as having the benefit of her mothering him.

"I'm just so happy he's getting better!" Carole beamed looking towards her step son on the bed.

"Me too." Blaine reached for Kurt's hand once again. Something he found himself constantly doing. Blaine let his hand rest in to Kurt's on the bed, still talking to Carole.

Mindless chat was still happening a good half an hour later between the woman and curly haired boy. Blaine was in the middle of a sentence as he felt a strange sensation build with in him. A spark spread up his arm, almost like he was being slowly filled with happiness again. The soft touch of Kurt's hand became firmer and a smile grew across Blaine's face.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Carole stared at Blaine with utter most confusion. Blaine just gazed down at Kurt's hand that was slowly gripping his. Kurt's thin, while fingers were curling around Blaine's hand. They were warm and familiar, that familiarity that Blaine was craving. _C'mon Kurt! _Blaine thought staring at that hands that were lay on the bed. He couldn't help think back to the time Kurt explained what it was like when his father was in hospital waiting for him to wake up. A similar thing had happened. Carole gazed down to their hands that were now interlocked on the bed, a squeal of excitement spread across her face and she jumped from her seat and ran to the door of the ward.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Blaine heard her call. He didn't care. He turned to face Kurt, not letting go of his hand. His facial expression hadn't changed at all but obviously something was happening if he managed to grip Blaine's hand. The touch that Blaine had been so desperate to receive for the past week was now happening. How could a simple hand hold make Blaine this happy?

Kurt's grip on Blaine's hand, whereas it was lovely, it was different. Different to anything that Blaine had experienced with Kurt before. It was almost desperate, like Kurt had been waiting for it to happen too.

"I love you so much!" Blaine whispered gripping Kurt's hand tighter and moving to kiss his cheek.

* * *

><p>Well that was it! I'm sorry the writing got a little rubbish towards the end, well all the way through this chapter! I will make it up to you next chapter! Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think:)<p> 


	16. Everything's Out

Chapter 16

Half an hour had pasted since Blaine felt the very much needed grip on his hand from his boyfriend. Burt and Finn had arrived after Carole called them to come to the hospital. Blaine was staring intently at Kurt, waiting for his eyes to open as he kept twitching. The nurse watched close by.

"Come on Kurt!" Blaine kept mumbling under his breath.

Kurt's eyes flickered slightly; Blaine was standing beside his bed, holding his hand while the other busied itself in Kurt's hair. His eyes flicked open again, but closed immediately. But to Blaine, he would have given anything just to see those sea blue eyes one more time. A wide grin spread across his face.

Kurt's eyes kept moving lazily, opening and closing within a second. He started to squirm as if he was scared or extremely uncomfortable. However Blaine was still gripping Kurt's hand, whispering in to his ear "It's alright, Kurt. It's okay." Burt, Carole and Finn watched on hopefully.

After a few more minutes of Kurt struggling, his eyes lazily opened, slowly; revealing Blaine's perfect but blurred hazel eyes and the chocolate brown curls drooped over his head. Blaine stared deep within Kurt's eyes, willing them open. "Hey." He whispered, stroking the younger boys arm as he tried hard to pull the mask off his face that the nurse had put there minutes before. "Calm down, it's alright." Blaine placed a hand over the mask, showing Kurt that it was safe to keep it on.

"B-Bla." Soft mumbles were coming from Kurt's lips.

"Shh, yes." Blaine whispered, Kurt's eyes were opening wider and wider by the second. His vision was blurred and he didn't know where he was, but Blaine was with him. That's all he needed to know.

"Hey kid." Burt gruffly fought back a tear from a few steps away.

"W-wha?" Lazily words tumbled from Kurt's mouth. The nurse stepped in, taking the mask off his face.

"You were ran over Kurt. Pretty badly too I should say!" The small black woman placed the mask on a hook at the side of the bed. "If he need's it again then it's just there. Give it to him then call for a nurse." She walked to the door of the ward which Kurt was alone on. "I'll leave you alone for a while, I'll tell the doctor he's come round."

Everyone nodded except for Kurt who couldn't really find the strength in him to do anything but grip Blaine's hand.

"You gave us quite a scare there kid." Burt added, walking closer to his son once Blaine had sat down.

"Wh'vehappen'd?"

"You were ran over in the parking lot at Sheets and Things. You've had it pretty rough kid." Kurt tried to move a little, turn over to get more comfortable. A ping of pain ran straight though his whole body. Causing him to squeal out in pain. That very sound that broke Blaine's heart. Now that Kurt was awake, he would know exactly what he was feeling all the time and he couldn't deal with Kurt being in pain.

"Shh, it's alright baby. You had surgery. That's what's hurting you so much." Blaine tried to calm him down by stroking his arm. "Just, don't move around so much!" He joked, but really there were tears forming in his eyes.

"Dude, everyone's been to see you! Even those Warbler guys came up last week." Finn informed him, taking a step closer to his bed. Kurt let out a small whimper, something none picked up on but Blaine.

"Sleep." Kurt managed to mumble, his eyes were beginning to close again.

"Yes, of course." Blaine said running his hands through Kurt's messy hair.

~O~

**McKinley High, after school. **

"I think a few of us should go and see Kurt, you know. See what's going on." Rachel suggested as the New Directions walked out of practice together.

"I agree." Mercedes said interlocking her hand with Sam's. "Well who can go for a start?"

"We can't, Ms Sylvester's working us like dogs this semester." Santana spoke up for Brittany and Quinn.

"I have football practice." Mike announced. Puck would have usually been annoyed by a comment like this because of his recent grades which resulted in him being kicked off the football team.

"I can go." Puck said.

"Me and Sam can go to, we can all go in your car, right?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, so me, Mercedes, Puck and Sam will go this afternoon to see what's happening. We'll call you guys." Rachel cleared everything up and everyone went their separate ways except the four who were going to the hospital.

"Do you think he'll be doing any better?"

"I really don't know Mercedes."

"Hey! Schuster's kids!" The shrill shriek of Ms Sue's voice echoed down the corridor to the pupils at the end. They all turned on their heels to face her. "Are you kids going to see Porcelain?"

"Yes Ms Slyvester."

"Is he doing any better?" There sounded like some genuine concern hidden deep within her voice.

"We don't know yet, he's awake apparently." Mercedes explained, taking her hand away from Sam's, knowing any form of public affection could tip Ms Slyvester over the edge.

"Well give him my best wishes. Hobbit and Frankenteen too." She turned sharply and stormed back to her office. Of a matter of fact, she has been a lot nicer to Kurt and Finn after her sister funeral. With everything they did for her, she was truly grateful.

"What was that about?" Rachel questioned sceptically.

"I don't know, but whatever happened, let's go before she come back!" The teenagers jogged to the exit and then to Sam's car.

~O~

**Dalton Academy, 4pm. **

"Babe! Kurt's awake!" Jeff exclaimed slamming his text book shut with the arrival of Nick in the dorm room.

"What?" He dropped his leather bag to the ground with excitement and jumped on Jeff's bed to join him.

"Yeah! Blaine text me about half an hour ago! He's awake."

"God that really is amazing! I can't believe it! Finally. I was getting a little worr-"

"Don't even talk like that! We all knew Kurt was going to be just fine."

"I know, and I know we never get to see him. But he was an amazing Warbler and is a great friend."

"I know that Nick." Jeff took hold of the smaller boys hands. "But he's fine. There's nothing to worry about now." Nick shrugged off his comments, but Jeff just giggled.

"There is nothing to laugh about Jeff! Kurt's still seriously hurt!"

"I know." Jeff placed his hand under Nick's chin, making him look in to his eyes. "But you're just too cute when you're worried." He planted a soft kiss to Nick's lips. Which in turn was deepened by Nick.

They separated, Nick's hands still cupping Jeff's face. "I love you." He said a little breathlessly.

"I love you too."

"I really don't know what I would ever do if something like that, you know. Like Blaine."

"I know. Trust me I know. It's all I've thought about to."

"It always happens to the best people though Jeff!"

"I know it does. Life's really unfair like that darling. Nothing like that will ever happen to me though. I promise you." There was a comfortable silence in the room. Jeff moved around some books on his bed so they could get more comfortable. "Now, help me with my French homework!" He patted the side of his bed and Nick placed an arm around the taller blonde. He pulled a text book up to him and started reading though it.

~O~

"When can I go home?" Kurt groggily asked, looking between Blaine and Carole.

"Not for a while yet hon, you just woke up! Be thankful for this time you get to rest!" Carole walked over, kissing him on the head.

It was getting late, about 9:30pm and some of the New Directions were in the canteen getting something to eat. Kurt had woken from his sleep about an hour ago. Blaine knew he had to leave soon, he knew he had to get a decent night sleep for his day back tomorrow, but he really couldn't drag himself away from the hospital.

"Right, I'm going to head home hon. Blaine I expect you home by 11!"

"I'll try."

"No, you will Blaine! As long as you're living under the Hummel-Hudson roof you are a Hummel-Hudson! You do as we say!" She playfully ruffled his loose curls.

"Fine." He sighed. Carole said her goodbye's and left Kurt and Blaine alone, Kurt was still very tired, and not really speaking. He was in a lot of pain and pretty jumpy at most things. All Blaine wanted to do was wrap his arms around him and snuggle together, something nearly impossible with the amount of pain Kurt was in.

A single tear rolled down Kurt's cheek.

Blaine noticed it, stood up and wiped it away with the back of his thumb, trying to avoid the bruises still on his face.

"Hey! Baby, what's wrong?"

"I don't even know. I just don't want to be alone I guess."

"You're not alone! I'm here, I'll always be here."

"But you have to go tonight."

"I know." Blaine looked down, not really knowing what to say. "As soon as school ends tomorrow I'm coming straight back here! I promise!" It was Kurt's turn to look down and nothing more was really said. A few minutes later Burt came in, he had been talking to Finn in the canteen. Blaine guessed Carole had told him they were leaving.

"Hey kid."

Kurt just nodded the best he could towards the door, speaking hurt too much.

"We're leaving now, I just wanted to say goodnight." He paused for a moment, looking at Blaine. "Can you give us a minute, Blaine?"

"Yeah sure!" Blaine got up and walked out of the room, leaving them to their conversation.

"Kid," Burt started. "I just want you to know. Blaine really cares about you, you know that right?" Kurt nodded. "I mean, he's only been home a couple of times since you came in. He's slept in that chair every night."

"Really?" Kurt was genuinely surprised; Blaine had told him that he hadn't left his bedside like he promised. But Kurt didn't think he was literal. After their arguments about New York, Kurt was still sceptical. Forever wondering if Blaine really loved him as much as he said. In that hour he had been awake, he could see Blaine really cared. But how much?

"Seriously kid. Just don't go messing him about. Alright?" Kurt nodded again. "He really does care about you. I know there's all this business between you two and New York. Just forget about it Kurt. I'm sure you'll still have each other no matter where you are. Right, I'm going to be heading home now. I'll be by tomorrow." Burt left the room awkwardly, leaving Kurt to his own thoughts.

Blaine re-entered, sitting back at Kurt's bedside. "What was that about?"

"Where you really here all this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"My dad said." Kurt had to take a moment to stop and swallow. "You were here, all the time."

"Of course I was!"

"Does this mean, we're okay then?"

"What? Kurt we've always been okay! Is this about the stupid New York thing again? All the argument's Kurt, they meant nothing! If this stupid accident has proven anything to me, it's the fact that I really love you. And only you Kurt. If we have to have a long distance relationship, then we'll just have to deal with that! All I know is I can't stand being without you!" Blaine took his hand and squeezed it tight; they looked deep in to each other's eyes.

The moment was ruined by a number of friend's coming in to the room; Puck was the first to speak.

"We're not, interrupting anything are we?"

"No! No." Blaine smiled taking his hand away from Kurt's. Rachel, Mercedes, Puck and Finn came to take seats around the bed.

"So, how are you doing Kurt?" Rachel questioned.

"Okay." He looked at her with his best 'bitch please' look. It didn't take him long to get back to his usual self again.

"Something really weird happened today Kurt!" Mercedes said, remembering the Sue Sylvester events leaving school. "We were leaving school, and Ms Sylvester stopped us to, well give her regards to you and Blaine."

"What?" Kurt tried to laugh but it just resulted in him squealing in pain.

"I figured it must have been because you did that funeral thing for her." Puck said.

"Or maybe because he and Mercedes were Cheerio's." Kurt glared at Rachel as soon as she spoke, hoping the day would never come when Blaine found out Kurt used to be a Cheerio.

Blaine spat out, giggling he said, "Oh-oh-god Kurt! A Cheerio-Really?"

"Stop it!" He growled, folding his arms lightly across his chest.

"Does this mean he doesn't know about the football team either?" Finn pointed out, but Kurt's eyes just grew larger and larger at the embarrassment of it all.

"The-the football team?" Blaine continued to laugh a little. "But you hate football!"

"I had to alright." He muttered.

"He was good though! Only play who scored on the team!" Puck pointed out.

"Oh really? Well I'm proud of you. But are there any remaining pictures of you in a Cheerio's uniform?" Blaine continued to laugh.

"No, he made mom and dad burn them all when he quit."

"I still have some!" Mercedes pointed out, leaving Kurt's eyes to get even wider. "It's okay Blaine, I'll bring them in to school tomorrow!" She whispered giggling.

Another few minutes past while they were all discussing National's and what songs had been chosen so far, Blaine and Kurt were shocked to hear Mr Schue was considering the duet to be them, instead of the usual Finn and Rachel; that was of course if Kurt had made a recovery by then.

"I think we'd better leave now." Mercedes sighed, getting up followed by Rachel and Puck.

"Do you want me to take you home bro?" Puck asked Finn, knowing his car had been taken away from him after he hit a cat the other week, you could say driving was not his strong point.

"Can I catch a ride with you Blaine?"

"Yeah sure, I'm not leaving until like 11 though."

"That's cool." Finn agreed and relaxed back in to his chair.

"Bye Kurt, we love you." Rachel said leaving.

"Yeah, I love you white boy!" With that the three New Direction's left leaving Blaine, Kurt and Finn alone.

~O~

"Blaine, I think we'd better leave now." Finn pointed out for the sixtieth time in the last three minutes. Blaine was just finding it difficult to say goodbye to Kurt, knowing no-one would be here for him over night.

"Alright already!" Blaine threw the tall boy his keys. "Get in the car; I'll be down in a minute!" Finn said a quick good night and left abruptly.

"I don't want you leave." Blaine's eyes were filling with tears slowly, much like Kurt's.

"I know you have to."

"I really don't want to though! It doesn't seem right, I've been here every night and the first night you're awake I have to go." He took Kurt's hand within his own.

"You have school, I understand."

"I love you. You know that right? If I could I would drop out and stay with you here, but I know that isn't a valid option."

"Someone has to keep Rachel's ideas in order in glee club." Kurt smirked, but his eyes were beginning to close.

"I suppose your right, rest my love." He ran his hands through Kurt's hair, soothing him to sleep. "I love you, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can tomorrow!" Kurt just mumbled back as he was falling asleep. Blaine managed to tear himself away; he stood at the door for a moment, looking back at Kurt who had already managed to fall asleep. _He'll be fine, I know it._ Blaine tried to reassure himself. But it really wasn't working. "Good night my love." He whispered leaving the ward.

~O~

**11pm The Jones' Household.**

"Sam, you better have a good reason for calling me at 11 at night boy!" Mercedes complained picking up her phone from the bedside table. She was asleep and she didn't appreciate even her boyfriend waking her up.

"I do, I need to talk to you."

"If this is anything to do with either, football, Glee club or your abs, it can wait until tomorrow."

"No, it's none of those. I just need to talk to you." Sam hadn't spoken to his girlfriend since he left the hospital abruptly earlier that night, saying he had somewhere to be.

"What's wrong Sam?" Mercedes sat up in bed, a little more alert now he sounded more serious.

"Mercedes, you a really sweet girl. I love you, you know that." He paused and took a deep breath. "But I don't think I'm in love with you."

"What?"

"Can we just be friends? I preferred being your friend, and I don't want this to mess up our friendship."

"Oh, well-huh?"

"Please, 'Cedes." Sam pleaded but the girl just hung up the phone and turned it off.

Honestly, she thought her and Sam were happy, good together even. Why would he want to break things off now, they'd been together for months, things had never been better actually. _I bet there's another girl._ She thought. As she lay back down in bed and let a tear fall from her filled up eyes, the only thing she could think to do was call Kurt. Something she clearly couldn't do. Her best friend was lay in a hospital bed, she couldn't burden him with her problems just a day after he'd woken up.

She had to settle with the fact her grieving may have to wait until tomorrow when she could get hold of Puck and Tina, she sunk further in to her pillow, realizing she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. But she closed her eyes anyway, praying that tonight never happened.

~O~

**The Evan's Household.**

Sam lay in bed, half regretting what just happened, and half thinking he did the right thing. His feeling were all over the place at the moment, he rolled on to his side, looking at the picture he had framed of him and his ex girlfriend on his bedside table.

_I can't lead her on. Yes! That's why I broke it off. I really do love her. More than I ever loved Quinn or Santana, but I love her like a best friend. But I really love someone else more. _

He sighed deeply, thinking again.

_I did the right thing right? _

He reached his hand out to the picture, looking at it one more time, he placed it in the draw next to him.

~O~

It was midnight and Blaine had eaten, taken a shower and got in to bed, the scarily empty double bed. He was on his own, and he didn't like it. For half an hour he tossed and turned, trying to get comfortable, but the only time he'd ever slept in this bed was when his arms were wrapped around Kurt, where they belonged. But his mind only drifted back to the fact Kurt was lay in the hospital bed, on his own.

After another fifteen minutes of trying to get comfortable and get some form of sleep, he'd had enough and realized he wouldn't be able to; no matter how hard he tried. He slid out of bed quietly and went to the couch where his clothes were hung over it. A pair of jeans, a tee and a hoodie. He put them on quickly and pulled on his converse. Grabbing a bag, placing his school books in, a comb and a change of t-shirt, he flung it over his shoulder and opened the bedroom door quietly.

Finn was asleep, he could hear that from the very heavy breathing coming from his room, as for Burt and Carole, he didn't know. However, Blaine was determined and crept down the stairs, avoiding the left side of the third step from the bottom that creaked whenever you stepped on it.

Reaching the front door he felt a sense of accomplishment, grabbing his car keys and a set of house keys from the table next to the door, he unlocked it and bolted towards the car, making sure he wasn't seen or heard by any of his adopted family. He relaxed in the driver's seat looking back at the house. All lights were off, he was not heard. If Carole or Burt would have caught him at this time of night on a school night out, boyfriend in hospital or not, he would have been punished.

The fact that Burt and Carole both had late shifts starting on the Tuesday morning meant Blaine could lie and say he just went to school slightly earlier and no-one would know where he'd really been all night. Starting the engine he speeded down the street, not having to bother with the roads being busy.

~O~

"Of course Mr Anderson." Jenny, the receptionist at the hospital agreed to Blaine going up to Kurt's room and spending the night up there. "Would you like a bed setting up?"

"No thanks, I'll just stay in the chair."

"If you're sure, just head straight up." She smiled, a little too brightly for almost one in the morning. Blaine made his way up to Kurt's room, he knew for a fact Kurt would be a sleep and would remain so until he went to school the next day. But it put Blaine's mind at rest that he could just be there.

He stood outside of Kurt's room, looking in through the window, he wasn't very peaceful. No-one was checking on Kurt, which made Blaine relieved at least he was there to help Kurt if he needed anything. He began to squirm more on the bed and Blaine could hear his faint whines from outside the room; his turn to step in. Rushing over to Kurt's bed, he placed a hand in the younger boys and the other running his hand through his hair to calm him down. "Shh." He whispered, trying to get Kurt to stop squirming, it must have hurt him to move around so much. "Shh, Kurt. It's okay." His voice was soothing enough to make Kurt stop moving and his eyes shot open wildly. It was dark in the room, but the light from the machine's behind him made Blaine aware that there was a panicked look upon his face and tears in his eyes, a few of them slid down his perfect cheeks.

"Hey, baby what's wrong?"

"I-I, I had a b-bad dream." He whimpered, Blaine wiped the tears away and kissed the top of Kurt's head softly.

"Aww honey. It's alright. I'm here now." He smiled, taking a seat, dumping his bag down in the corner.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep; I would sleep more if I'm here with you. I can't sleep in that big bed without you." Kurt just grinned a little. There was a comfortable silence.

"I'm tired."

"It is 1am! Get some sleep baby. I'll be here when you wake up, that is if you wake up before I have to head to school."

"Mhmm." Kurt took up a more comfortable position again; probably not comfortable but the best he could do with a throbbing pain in his side constantly. "Blaine?"

"Yeah."

"I won't get hit again will I?"

"What? Of course not! No!"

"That was what happened in my dream; I kept getting hit, and hit and hit over and over." A panicked look spread across his face again, only that face could be fixed by Blaine.

He took a hand and ran his fingers along the white skin on Kurt's arm, looking right in to his blue eyes. "I won't let anything happen to you again, okay? That's a promise!"

"And a promise is a promise." Kurt smiled gesturing to the ring he was still wearing. He treated it like a wedding ring, it never left his finger.

"That's right." Blaine smiled softly, standing up, he looking down at Kurt. "Get some sleep. You must be tired, I'll be right here if you need me." He leant down and pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips, something he'd waited to do for almost two weeks, he missed the mint taste, the unique feel of Kurt's lips, just everything about it felt right, it was literally the only place he felt safe, and the thought of never having that again over the past few weeks terrified Blaine to his very core. "I love you."

He took a seat again, not letting go of Kurt's hand on his request. "I love you too."

Things were mildly normal again. They could go back to saying their 'I love yous' before bed again, the kisses they shared. It may not be normal, but it was close enough for now.

~O~

**The Puckerman Household. **

Puck awoke early that morning to a knocking on his door. It was already half 6 in the morning and he had to be up for school, but his mother was never usually up at this time.

"What?" He groggily shouted, watching the handle turn downwards and his mother step in to his room.

"This came for you this morning Noah." She handed him an A4 sized brown envelope. It was early for post, but it had no stamp, meaning it was obviously put through the door at some point during the night. He took the package from his mother and looked at the front once his eyes had un blurred themselves.

_Miss Fabray and Mr Puckerman_

Was written across the front in italics. The only time a letter ever had his and Quinn's name on it was when it was from Shelby. She was ordered to only send updates to Puck's house, due to Quinn's parent's still being upset with her about the whole teenage pregnancy debacle.

Puck felt something in his stomach that he hadn't felt for 6 months, the updates didn't come often and there was no telling when they would come. But they all gave Puck the same reaction. A knot formed in his stomach, twisting which just made him feel even more ill.

The regret got to him every single update. He knew that it was Quinn's choice what she did with Beth, and he knew they both couldn't have done it on their own at 16, but part of him majorly regretted giving her to Shelby. Because he would have been a good dad. No matter what anyone else said, he loved his daughter.

Mrs Puckerman slipped out of the room, leaving her son to his own thoughts. Puck reached over to get his cell from the table nearby, looking at the screen he already had a text. Opening it he saw it was from Mercedes, received at 4:16am.

"Sam's dumped me:'("

He read it, feeling his stomach twist more. No-one ever hurt Mercedes, not even one of his best friends. She had been there for Puck, convinced him not to tell everyone he was Beth's father, helped him deal with losing her. She even helped him after his second spell in juvie; not that either of them would ever admit to it. He figured his main priority was to tell Quinn first, then sort out Mercedes. He punched in Quinn's number, took a deep breath and pressed the call button.

"Puck?"

"Yeah it's me, sorry it's early."

"No, its fine. I've been up for half an hour. What's up?"

If Puck was true to himself, even thought Lauren and him had tried the whole dating thing and had mutually chosen to end the relationship a few weeks ago, he had always had feelings for Quinn. No matter how many times he had mindless sex with, well almost every girl in school, there was something about Quinn that made him crazy. He loved her. The only girl he'd ever loved was Quinn.

"I've-Well, I got a letter this morning."

"What? Like from Shelby?"

"Looks like it. Do you wanna maybe come by before school and we can open it together?" Something they always did when they received a new letter. "I could take you to school in my car then."

"Yeah sure! I'll be round in 45 minutes!" She hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

~O~

"Good morning Puck!" Quinn chirped walking in to the Puckerman household. After living there for a considerable few months, she was allowed to walk in as she pleased.

"Hey." He said awkwardly, watching her walk up to the kitchen counter and sit down.

"So, where is it?" She excitedly asked looking around.

"Here." He handed her the letter and sat down opposite her.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you might as well open it." He smiled. Quinn took a deep breath, edging the corner open before stopping.

"Erm, can we do this in your bedroom maybe?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"I kind of want to talk to you." Puck stood and walked to the door, making his way up the stairs. They sat on his bed, knee's touching before Quinn pulled her legs on to the bed and under her.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Puck, I really like the person you've become. I said that I wanted someone to love me. You said that you always would love me. We've got a connection Noah." She put her hand around his. "No-one else will have it. I'm just trying to say, that. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad giving us another try?"

Puck sat, not really knowing what to say. He knew he felt the complete same way about Quinn, but even though he had become a much better person over the past year, he still had to maintain his badassness. Something that completely melted away when Quinn was around. "Puck? Noah?"

"Quinn, I do love you."

"Okay." She smiled, hoping for the best.

"I've wanted to give us another try for a while, I mean. I know I've changed. But if it gets to June, we might never be able to. Not with you going to college and me taking a scholarship in Cincinnati with Finn."

"That's why we need to try it now Puck. It's always been you, never Finn or Sam. You."

"That's exactly what I think." Puck pulled her closer using his extremely strong arm and wrapped it around her shoulder. She placed her head on his chest and grabbed the envelope from the bed.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." He replied, leaving Quinn to rip the top of the envelope clean off. She took out a letter that was inside.

_Noah and Quinn._

_I'm very sorry that this letter has taken me a while to get out to you. I've been working closely with Vocal Adrenaline again, me and Jesse are working together to coach the new kids. I am only guessing that you two haven't seen much of him?  
>Well, I've been trying to get an update to you for a month or two. Beth is enjoying life with me on the road. She's growing well and I am spoiling her I think Quinn would be glad to hear. She's not had any problems at all. She's a pleasure to call my daughter. Beth laughs at anything. She's got your eyes Quinn, but everything else is completely Puck! I've been taking plenty of pictures of her (many are enclosed) and I've been in the process of making a scrap book for her so when she's older she can see where she's been with me. I really hope you two will be able to be involved with this; I want her to know who her parents are. <em>

_ I will be in town in the next few months a few times, working. I was wondering if you wanted to meet sometime, and you could spend some time with Beth. I'm sure she will be delighted to see you. I don't want to keep you to from seeing her at all. I'll give you a call when I know I'm defiantly in town. _

_ Please enjoy the pictures I enclosed and I hope you are both well. There's nothing to worry about, she's healthy and happy. I promise. _

_Love, Shelby and Beth x_

Puck looked at Quinn once he'd finished reading. "You okay babe?"

She looked at him, tears filling in her eyes and a few falling down her cheeks. "What's wrong? She's happy babe, we did the right thing."

"I know we did. I'm happy." She smiled putting her head back on Noah's chest. He took the envelope from her and reached inside, pulling out a pile of photos.

They looked through them, commenting that Beth really did have Quinn's exact eyes, and the fact that her face shape and nose was exactly like Puck's. Something Shelby hadn't mentioned was that her hair was golden blonde, the exact same shade as Quinn's.

"I love you Quinn, I've always loved you."

"I love you too." She reached up and placed a kiss on his lips. Something she hadn't done since the night at the hospital when she had had Beth. Puck pulled her close again, giving her another reassuring hug.

~O~

**Lima Hospital. **

"Oh shit!" Blaine woke up at quarter to eight that morning. His first class was in half an hour and no way would he make it to school. He stood up quickly, grabbing his bag from the floor and ran to the bathrooms to change his shirt.

Looking in the mirror he took in the tired person in front of him. Bags under his eyes, unshaven and, _Oh god, no gel, _he thought reaching up to touch the curls that sprung in all directions. It would have to do. He pulled his shirt off, replacing it with a pale blue polo shirt. Picking his bag back up he ran back to Kurt's room. He saw him awake in his room.

"I thought you'd left without saying goodbye." He pouted, Kurt looked tired. Blaine could tell, at least he would have little distractions while Blaine was at school all day; he had a full day to sleep.

"I would never do that! Who do you think I am?" He smiled walking up to the bed and bent down to kiss him. "I love you; I'll be back straight after school! I promise."

"Okay, see you then." Kurt reached out for Blaine's hand, pulling him down for one more kiss before he left.

"Get some rest! Bye baby." Blaine ran out of the hospital, not having any time to pick up any form of food. Cafeteria food looked like it would have to do for breakfast.

~O~

Blaine pulled his car in to a parking space with seconds to spare before class. He caught sight of Mercedes walking in to the building and figured he would catch up with her seeing as she was in his first class that day.

"'Cedes! Hey wait up!" He shouted jogging towards her; it didn't work as she didn't turn around or wait for him. She'd heard him calling; she just didn't want Blaine seeing her cry.

Blaine managed to catch up with her, pulling a hand on her arm to get her to stop. "Hey! I shouted you...like a lot!" He panted after running across the car park. She turned around so he could see her red, puffy eyes. His face automatically dropped and pulled her in to a hug.

"God, what's wrong?"

"S-Sam dumped me." She sobbed in to his shoulder. It took a moment for the information to register in Blaine's mind. They were fine yesterday, the perfect couple even. Things couldn't have gotten this bad over night.

"Oh Mercedes! I'm sorry!" He kept an arm around her but lead her in to the building. "Right what happened?" He stopped outside her locker, knowing he could risk a few minutes chat before he really had to go.

"I don't know. He just called me last night. Saying we shouldn't be together anymore!" She had calmed down a little by now.

"Did he not even give a reason? Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No and no. Honestly it's fine Blaine. I'll get over him." She wiped her eyes, showing the hard exterior she always put on, but she didn't need to around her friends.

"Mercedes, it's me. I know I haven't known you that long, and you really didn't like me when you first met me. But I would like to thing we are kinda friends."

"We are Blaine, we are." She smiled a little. "I'm sorry. I sometimes forget you're not the enemy. C'mon, let's get to class." She linked his arm and they walked together to History. _Finn's in my first class._ Blaine had the realization when he got close to the corridor. _He didn't know I was out last night, I have explaining to do!_

~O~

It got to fourth period and Blaine's cell phone bill was suffering with constant calls to the hospital. He was worried and stuck in school, what else could he do? Blaine had no free periods which meant no quick dashes to the hospital. Luckily though he found out through Finn that Burt and Carole had no clue that Blaine had disappeared during the night; which was a relief in itself.

So as fourth period started, Quinn realized she had Puck's car keys and a free period which was followed by lunch, which was followed by glee club, then everyone would know they were a couple again. She was stood talking to Puck at his locker, eyeing up his car keys placed on the hook on the door.  
>"What?" He questioned looking at her mischievous face.<p>

"Can I borrow the car?"

"What? What for?"

"Well, I really want to go and see Kurt. I'm sorry, but I want some time alone with him. I think I have some stuff to apologize for."

"Like what?"

"You don't need to know about that! So can I take your car or not? I'll have it back by Glee."

"Yeah, don't like crash it or anything though." He sighed passing her the keys. She went on to tiptoes and kissed him quickly before running off down the corridor.

"Thanks!" Quinn bellowed after her.

"Fine."

~O~

The free period used to be spent in Cheerio's practice, but after she quit earlier in the year, the free periods seemed pointless now. She had come to the conclusion she didn't want to be a part of a group that really didn't care about her. Whereas Santana and Brit signed right up again.

Quinn pulled in to the hospital car park and walked up to the reception desk, checking that it was okay to go and see Kurt. After being given the room information she headed up the stairs towards his room.

"Kurt?" Quinn knocked cautiously at the door, seeing Kurt was sitting, watching some form of food channel, he looked tired. Maybe this was a bad idea if he was tired.

"Quinn?" He questioned back, looking at the door. His head still hurt too. The old bandage had been taken off and a smaller on had been put on before he awoke a few days previously. She smiled closing the door behind her and went to sit next to Kurt's bed, asking if it was alright first.

"Yeah. What are you doing here?"

"I have a free period, then lunch. I thought I'd come and spend it with you. On my own for a bit." She smiled.

"Oh, okay." He half grinned back; he really didn't have then energy to be his sarcastic self today.

"Well I did want to speak to you. I'll just say it." Today seemed to be a day of relief for many of the glee club. Stuff was getting done today! "I think I owe you an apology."

"For?"

"Well, we used to be friends Kurt. Like with the whole baby thing, you were really supportive, you helped me out a lot. After that, I felt like I really could trust you. You never called me a bitch or judged me like everyone else. And I ruined that. I swear I didn't mean to get you and Blaine arguing." She paused while Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again. "I know you've had a few arguments about me being friends with him, but I really didn't mean to come in between you two. I love both you guys."

"Okay."

"I just wanted to say sorry. I'm not really the greatest person to get along with at the best of times, but you've put up with me through everything. I owe you a lot Kurt, and treating you like really wasn't a good thing to do. So yeah, I suppose I'm just sorry."

"I was never annoyed with you for being friend with Blaine; he needs to be friends with all you because he can't go home to Dalton every day. I just didn't want you messing with him; I know about his past Quinn, I don't want him upset anymore."

"I understand. Can we just get back to how we were before?"

"Sure." Kurt smiled a little at Quinn who was grinning senseless. "I've seen that look before Fabray! What's happened?" Kurt turned down the TV so he could hear all the latest gossip clearly.

"Me and Puck are back together." The smile that was stretched across her face got larger if that was even possible.

"Quick are back together?" He paused for a moment. "Interesting!"

"Well I'm not going to make this about me, how are you doing?"

"No don't make this about me; I'm doing the same, no change. That's not interesting! Spill! How'd you get back together?"

"Well, these came today." She pulled a few pictures she'd stuffed in her bag out and passed them to Kurt. His mouth fell open when he saw the beautiful blonde child staring back at him.

"I take it this is Beth?"

"Of course!" Quinn giggled, watching him flick through the photos.

"Quinn, oh my god she's so cute! Look she has..."

"My eyes, I know." She continued to giggle at the fact she was finally getting to show off her daughter.

"Seriously Quinn, she's gorgeous!"

"I know." Kurt handed the photos back after having another look through them.

"You look really proud!"

"I am! Honestly. Me and Puck made her! She's my daughter, I couldn't be more proud!"

Kurt and Quinn sat catching up and having lunch for another hour and a half until Quinn had to make her way back to school. It really was like old times again, something they hadn't really done since Blaine transferred. They weren't going to go and blame Blaine for them losing touch so easily, but it helped he wasn't around today when they were talking.

* * *

><p>Sorry this took a while to get out guys, and it probably was a little boring, the next chapter gets a bit more exciting!<p>

Also sorry for the poorness of me writing Kurt's hospital condition, i don't really know how to write it.

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.


	17. A Secret Isn't Always A Lie

Chapter 17

Two weeks had passed since Kurt had woken from his weeklong unconscious state. He was improving. His leg was healing, and so was his head. The punctured lung was still doing pretty badly and he couldn't walk yet, but he was improving. Kurt was now able to sit up in bed with a struggle and some assistance, but he could do it and that's all that mattered.

A lot had been happening at McKinley too. Noah and Quinn had announced their recent relationship, whereas Finn and Rachel were on the rocks, again. It didn't take a lot for them to fight. It was just one of those weeks. No-one had really seen Sam either; he wasn't turning up to glee practice and very rarely was in the gym when Finn and Puck were in there. Him and Mercedes defiantly had not spoken since that night.

Which lead to glee club that day, Blaine was attending school but spending free periods with Kurt, making dashes to the hospital for half an hour then back again. It wasn't ideal but it work, he still spent some nights with Kurt with Burt ad Carole permission, but he had to start learning to sleep in the big bed on his own as the doctor said it may be another 2 months before Kurt could leave.

"Right we need to practice our group number for Nationals again!" Mr Schue was getting annoyed with the lack of interest shown within the group. Kyle jumped up to grab the sheet music and hand it out. "Come on guys! Please a bit of enthusiasm!"

"But we really don't care anymore Mr Schue! Kurt's gone; Sam's still not coming to practice."

"I'm aware, where is Sam? Does anyone know why he's not showing up?"

"No-one's seen him." Said Mercedes.

"Well we still have numbers to practice, I'm aware Kurt and Blaine can't practice their duet." They were doing a rendition of '2 Hearts' by Kylie for the duet that was needed for the competition. Rachel was performing 'Firework' as an entrance solo and to wrap up the set they were going to perform 'Nobody's Perfect' as a group. "But we still need to get the other number's right!" Mr Schue ordered them in to their places.

"Seriously where is Sam?" Quinn leaned over to question Blaine who just shrugged and burst out singing as the music started.

~O~

**Lima Hospital.**

Sam sat outside the hospital in his Blue Ford, regretting coming. He hadn't seen Kurt for 2 weeks, not since the day he broke up with Mercedes. It killed him to see the poor helpless boy lay in the hospital bed.

_I have to go in, I can't come all this way and not go in._ He thought, knowing he would have to leave before Blaine got here as Glee was the last class of the day. Before he got the chance to back out, he opened the door and slammed it hard, knowing that yes; in fact it was a mistake coming here.

"Hello, I'm here to see Kurt Hummel." He announced walking to the reception desk.

"Oh yes. Are you one of his choir group kids?" The nurse asked getting from her seat.

"Yeah."

"I'll show you down there." Kurt had been moved in the last few days to a more private room that his dad was paying for; he didn't want Blaine having to stay there too and Kurt not having a proper room. "There you go kid." She put a clip board in a holder outside the room and showed Sam to the door.

"Thanks." He smiled looking in to the glass window. Kurt was sat up in bed, on his laptop. He looked pretty deep in to what he was doing; Sam almost didn't want to disturb him. Before he got to nervous and decided to turn away, he knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Kurt didn't look up from his computer but Sam pushed the door open anyway. _I will not be welcome._ He shivered entering the room.

Kurt could sense his presence. Knowing it wasn't Blaine, Finn or one of his parents he snapped his gaze towards the door and saw the blonde standing before him.

"What are you doing here?" He questioned coldly returning his attention to the laptop.

"Just thought I'd visit."

"I would rather you didn't." Sam stepped in the room a little further, making it clear he wasn't going to leave. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to visit Kurt!"

"You are not welcome anywhere near me!" Okay so he was a little dramatic, but it was Kurt after all and he was getting a little better.

"Come on Kurt we used to be friends!"

"Used to be!" He turned his head away from Sam who was sitting on the chair where Blaine slept. There was an awkward silence as Kurt continued to scroll down his web page.

"What you doing?"

"Looking through the college I've applied to in New York." Said Kurt simply. After Rachel's dad's had sorted the apartment out for them last week, Burt offered to pay for a theatre college course for Kurt to start once he was over there, as long as he promised to keep up his job and auditions.

"I thought you weren't applying?"

"I changed my mind. Can we get over this small talk please and get to the point. Why did you break up with Mercedes?" Kurt questioned slamming the laptop shut. "And Blaine's said he's barely seen you in 2 weeks."

"I know." He looked at his hands where his thumbs were spinning around each other.

"What's going on Sam? You're not homeless again are you?"

"No I'm not homeless again." He giggled. Sam loved the humorous side to Kurt; he could truly make him laugh uncontrollably.

"Then why did you break up with my girl?"

"It's complicated, I'm just really confused."

"Sam, don't make this awkward!"

"I'm not I just don't want to talk about it okay!" Kurt leant over to the desk with his laptop, struggling to reach over. "Here let me do that!" Sam got up and tried to take it from him.

"No Sam, I'm fine!"

"No please, let me help." His hand brushed against Kurt's soft skin, sending shocks everywhere and making him tingle, he took the laptop slowly from the boy's hands and placed it on the desk with ease. Nothing was said but Sam retracted slowly, taking in Kurt's body.

As Kurt sat back Sam felt himself get closer and closer to the boy, his hand gliding up Kurt's arm. _Don't do it! No it's a bad thing!_ Sam, ignoring his brain continued to lean in closer and closer until he got to the point where he could cup Kurt's face comfortably.

"Sam, what are yo-" Kurt was cut short of his sceptical sentence by Sam's lips pressing angrily to his own. It was comfortable, and nice, but not nearly as nice as Blaine's. _Blaine! Oh my god I have a Blaine! _Kurt thought, this resulted in Sam being pushed away instantly. A horrified look spread across Kurt's face as Sam sat back in his chair, not really knowing what to say.

"What the name of GaGa Sam?" Kurt asked horrified about the fact he just cheated on his boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

"What? Why did you even do that? I have a boyfriend Sam!"

"I know, I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have done that!"

"Is this why you broke it off with Mercedes? Is this why you've been acting crazy?"

"A little, I mean." His voice began to crack and he let out a whimper. "I'm so confused, and then I started to like you and I saw you and Blaine and I wanted that and I knew I really wanted you and I didn't want to lead Mercedes on anymore, I'm just so sorry, so freakin' sorry Kurt. I didn't mean for that to happen." It all tumbled out at once, like he had been holding it in for a while. Kurt sat for a while, not really sure of what to say.

"It's okay Sam. It's alright." He gave a little reassuring smile to the boy who was crying. "It's hard what you're going through, I just wish you hadn't have kissed me!"

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done it!"

"I knew you were gay." Kurt mumbled jokingly, to be fair, he had said since Sam transferred that he was gay, and no-one actually believed him. Sam just laughed.

"I think I'd better leave."

"Yeah." Kurt looked down awkwardly.

"I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks." Kurt paused and started again as Sam reached for the door handle. "Sam, if you ever need to talk. You know I'm here. I'm not mad at you."

He turned abruptly looking Kurt in the eyes. "Thanks." He gave out a small smile and continued to run down the corridor, all he knew was that he had to get out of the building as soon as he could and get home! It wasn't meant to go like that!

On his way down the stairs he banged shoulders with another man. "Oh gosh I'm sorry!" He apologized turning round to see Blaine's face looking at him.

"Sam? What the hell are you doing here? You know you've missed like the last six glee practices? We need you man!" Blaine was annoyed; Sam knew everyone was annoyed with him.

"I know, I'm sorry. I have to go!" He stuttered running down the rest of the stairs.

~O~

Blaine burst in to Kurt's room moments later. "What the hell was Sam doing here?"

"Oh nothing, seeing how I was."

"He was meant to be at glee! We've been worried about him! He's not showing up at all anymore! What did he want exactly."

"Nothing, he was just seeing how I was doing!" Kurt defended Sam, he shouldn't have done. Sam had been in the wrong a lot recently and Kurt wasn't the person who should be defending him. But he knew he had to. He knew what Sam was going through, all the different emotions, trying to figure things out, it was hard.

"I'm sorry baby, how are you?"

"Not so bad." Blaine ran a hand through Kurt's hair smiling down at him. "Why are you early?"

"Mr Schue let me out to come and see you." Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips and took his seat in the chair next to the bed. Luckily Sam mustn't have left a taste on Kurt's lips, Blaine would have picked it up otherwise. "Has Burt and Carole been yet?"

"Carole came round this morning for an hour. Dad hasn't been yet, he's in the garage apparently. Are you going home tonight?"

"I think so, If that's okay with you."

"Yes. You need your sleep Blaine. Is anyone coming tonight?"

"From school? No I don't think so. I brought us a DVD so we could watch it together if you wanted before I left?"

"Sure." Kurt grinned, they missed the time when they could just be teenagers and hang out together, it was difficult with a lot of people coming and going throughout the day. "What movie?"

"The Little Mermaid, I know it's one of your favourites." Blaine smiled pulling the DVD out of his bag and placing it on the desk.

"Blaine, we said we were always going to be honest with each other right?"

"Right."

"I have something I really need to tell you. But I don't want you to freak out or anything!"

"I won't do! What is it?"

"When Sam was here. He kissed me. It didn't last long and I pushed him straight off me! I promise, I didn't kiss him he just sort of came at me!"

"What? Are you fucking kidding me." Blaine stood from his seat in a moment of anger. "I'm going after him!"

"No you're not! Blaine just listen to me!" Kurt pleaded watching him cross the room to the door. "Please!" He took a step back showing he was surrendering. "He's confused Blaine. He's got no idea what's going on inside his mind. He said he likes me."

"But Kurt, he has no respect, he knew you have a boyfriend."

"I know Blaine. You don't know how many times he apologized! I don't think you should hold this against him. Please. He's just really confused at the moment, it was an impulse thing."

"If you're sure." Blaine sighed taking another step closer. "Promise me you're sure though!"

"I'm sure! Just don't do anything to him. It sounds like he's having a hard enough time!"

"Okay, I promise."

~O~

The afternoon was filled with mindless chat between the boys. Mainly discussing Nationals and if Kurt would be ready to do a solo. Blaine was on his way down to the cafeteria, getting both of the boys a sandwich as Kurt didn't think much of the hospital food. Kurt was upstairs (obviously) putting on the movie.

As Blaine got to the desk to pay his phone started to vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out he handed the money over to the usual lady at the tills and noticed it was unknown number. Pressing the accept button anyway he answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes it is."

"Hello Mr Anderson! My Name's Harry Simmon's." The voice sounded quite happy at the other end. _I've heard that name, where have I heard that name?_ Blaine racked his brains for the name but it was useless. "You do know who I am don't you Mr Anderson?"

"If I'm honest, not really. I'm sorry I just can't remember."

"I believe you entered your video in to my YouTube recording contract deal."

"Uh yeah I did." Blaine had completely forgotten about being entered in it! With all the hospital drama it skipped his mind.

"Well Mr Anderson, I would like you to come and live audition for us please."

"What?"

"Yes, there were 12,000 entries Mr Anderson and you were the best. We would like you to come and audition please on Saturday for us. The Reasons Hotel at noon."

"What? Are you saying I have the contract?"

"You were the best out of everyone. We narrowed it down to three then put it to a vote. You clearly have talent."

"Well. Urm, I suppose so."

"So is that settled? The Reason's Hotel at noon on Saturday! I believe you will be heading to California in June is that correct? If we like you we'll take it from there. The contract is for a 3 album deal. So you're set for the next few years at least. The contract can be extended." Blaine literally couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Okay Saturday, noon!" Blaine repeated.

"Goodbye Mr Anderson. Have a good day."

Blaine hung up his phone. Mouth gaping open wide, unable to talk. A sudden rush of emotion hit him like a brick wall and he bounced in to the air yelling with happiness.

"Calm down son." A small old lady chuckled walking past him.

"I've just been offered a record contract! Me!" He shouted with excitement. He was set for a long time now! Nothing could stop him going to California now, nothing at all. How many teenagers get record contract's handed out to them.

Before heading back up stairs he thought to call Kyle to tell him the good news.

"Hello."

"Kyle! Kyle, Kyle, Kyle!" Blaine repeated excitedly.

"Blaine, what's happened? Am I in trouble?"

"No you are perfect! You small perfect boy you!"

"What did I do?"

"You entered me for the record contract thing! You know the real record contract where your albums will be in stores and you will get a tour and everything."

"Yes."

"I've got it! Me! Me Blaine! I have a contract! A fucking contract!" He was excited. Clearly.

"Oh my god! That's so amazing! I knew you would get it! Well done! Does this mean you're really going to California now?"

"Yes of course! Nothing will stop me going now!"

"Have you told Kurt?"

Well maybe that might stop him going. New York and California was still a sore spot for both of them. Blaine couldn't say anything while Kurt was in hospital still.

"No, not yet." There was a ping of sadness to Blaine's voice. "I have to go, I'm at the hospital. But thank you so much for that! Like seriously!"

"It's fine, I'm so happy for you! Seriously dude!"

"I'll see you in glee tomorrow?"

"Yeah you will bye."

"Bye."

Blaine shoved his phone back in his jean's pocket, trying to calm himself down a little. But a new emotion crashed over him. Panic. What about Kurt? He really didn't want to make him upset about it all when he was still in hospital. He would just have to keep it a secret for now. Blaine calmed himself before entering Kurt's room again, two sandwiches in hand.

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, erm. There was a queue." Blaine nervously smiled passing Kurt his food.

"Should I start this?" Kurt questioned pointing to the laptop as Blaine sat on the chair next to the bed again.

"Sure."

"Come sit with me?"

"What?"

"Come up here and sit with me?" Kurt pouted. The bed did look big enough; he just didn't want to hurt Kurt. Kurt scooted over, calling out in pain once or twice.

"No Kurt, not if you're going to hurt yourself!"

"I'm not, look I'm fine!" He settled back down and patted the place next to him. Blaine got up and climbed in next to his boyfriend very carefully. Wires were all around the bed from Kurt's arms where he had drips going in. Blaine tried to get comfortable without disturbing Kurt too much.

Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's arms and put it around his shoulders, knowing his boyfriend was too scared to do it. Blaine relaxed with Kurt. Knowing that he hadn't been able to do this for three weeks. He hadn't quite realized how much he'd missed it. Blaine pressed play on the DVD and snuggled down with Kurt. It felt normal. Finally.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine replied.

About half an hour in to the movie, Blaine looked down to see a flick of hair dangling in Kurt's face as he'd fallen asleep on Blaine's chest. He moved it out of the way slowly and placed it behind his ear. Blaine thought looking down at Kurt, pure love only in his eyes and his heart aching.

_How can I lie to you about this? You are the most perfect person alive and it kills me to know I can't be with you come June. I know we say we're going to make it work. I know us. We won't. I love you so much though. The pressure will be too much. Should I break it off before June? No! I can't. I want to spend as much time with you as I can. _

_It will break my heart to leave you, you know? We've both got separate lives waiting for us. I came in to this for the long run. I guess it shows things don't go the way you plan. I still feel bad about lying about the contract though. You told me about Sam. No, I have to keep it to myself! Otherwise it will make things worse. I just want you to remember you love me and I love you. _


	18. Everybody Changes

Chapter 18

Blaine was not expecting to wake up so abruptly. The image of Kurt being thrashed against a car once again ran through his mind as he woke up. Sitting up to try and get his breath back, he looked to the side where Kurt was missing. _Hopefully not long_, he sighed swinging his legs over the side of the bed and rubbing his eyes.

"You up dude?" Finn called knocking on the door, which was usual for a school morning.

"Yeah." Blaine stood and walked to the bathroom where he took a shower.

~O~

"Can I catch a ride with you to school?" Finn questioned grabbing a slice of toast that had just been made by Carole.

"If you can get a ride home, I'm going straight to the hospital after school." Blaine said flicking through a text book. Everything was starting to get on top of him if he was honest, keeping up with school work. Seeing Kurt all the time and learning the news about the audition on Saturday meant that he would have to work on preparing a song.

"Take a break kid." Burt chirped from over the top of his newspaper.

"Excuse me?"

"Take a break! You're working all the time. You go to school, see Kurt, and study until midnight. Get up six hours later then study before school. You're over worked!"

"I'll be fine. I need to keep doing it!"

"No you don't. Just don't see Kurt tonight hon. Get some other kids to go and see him, he'll have company." Carole placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He may have company but I won't have Kurt."

"This is really hitting you hard isn't it?"

"A little." He lied closing the textbook because he really couldn't concentrate on his French at the moment. He was far too tired to even think in English let alone another language.

"Just promise us you'll take some time out over the weekend. You could go and see Wes and David for a little while." Carole suggested.

"I can't afford the gas to go all the way to Dalton, not at the moment when I've got an apartment to pay for. I haven't got the time to go all the way to Dalton either." Finn was watching his family banter back and forth aimlessly.  
>Burt interrupted. "We'll give you money for gas kid. I thought you said you we're fine for money? Your dad having all that money an all?"<p>

"I am fine for money, honestly. There's just better things I can spend it on then gas to go and see David and Wes when I could spend it on gas to see Kurt." He paused before mumbling. "And I don't know how long I'll have that money for."

"What?"

"Nothing." Blaine still hadn't told Burt and Carole about his father's condition which he was updated with a week ago by his mother's email. He wasn't getting better. His treatment wasn't working and he would just keep getting worse so his mother told him. Blaine had sworn to make time to see his father too at some point, to say a final goodbye. But where was the time?

"So that's settled, you're going down to Dalton on Saturday." Carole piled some more toast on Blaine's plate. _Oh god, the audition's on Saturday! _Blaine thought in a panic, but then rethought; _This could work out for the best!_

"Fine." Blaine sighed but inwardly was secretly acting like he was in a circus; _this couldn't have worked out better!_

"So can I get a ride or not?" Finn questioned.

"Yes!"

~O~

"Blaine!" Burt called from the kitchen as Blaine was pilling books in to his bag for the day ahead.

"Yeah?"

"Kurt wants to talk to you!" Burt held out the phone for Blaine to take as he went in to the lounge to talk in private.

"Hey baby, how you doing?"

"I'm not too bad this morning. Stop worrying would you!"

"How can I not worry?"

"Because you need to take care of yourself! My dad's told me everything." His voice was stern. More stern than Blaine had heard it for a while.

"W-what's he said?" Blaine stammered.

"You're not taking care of yourself Blaine! School work until past midnight? School work before school. Don't see me tonight, please! I don't want you making yourself ill!"

"I'm fine, honestly! Please don't worry about me."

"I'm serious Blaine! Just not tonight! My dad and Carole will be here. My dad said you were going to Dalton on Saturday. Please just go!" Blaine felt a ping on guilt hit his heart. Yes he was going to Dalton. After he secured the record deal.

"But, I want to-"

"No."

"I just want to see-"

"No."

"But for an ho-"

"No! I don't want you here if you have school work to catch up on. Please Blaine. Just tonight. Just catch up with work!"

"Fine." Blaine huffed. He didn't want to stay at home. Sure he was smart. He could catch up with school easily enough; all he wanted to do was see Kurt.

"Is that you annoyed with me now?"

"Maybe."

"Well while you're already annoyed with me. Don't you dare touch Sam today!"

"What?"

"I know you Blaine; if he passes you you'll say something to him. Just don't!"

"Kurt, how can I promise that?"

"Because it's me you're promising it to!"

"Whatever!"

"Don't even start! You're over tired. You get like this when you're not sleeping enough."

"Kurt I'm fine honestly. But if it makes you happy, I'll go to Dalton on Saturday. But I'm seeing you for an hour tonight!"

"Fine, an hour. That's it. And don't do anything to Sam!"

"I won't."

"Okay. Now go to school! See I feel like your mother!"

Blaine chuckled to himself. "Fine, I love you."

"I love you too. Have a good day sweetie."

"Mhmm." Blaine hung up, putting the phone on the sofa.

"I'm heading to school." He flung his bag unwillingly over his shoulder and headed out the door, not waiting for the Hummel's goodbyes. He slammed the door shut and continued to the car.

"Hey! Dude! Blaine!" He heard his name being cried from the house, looking round he saw Finn frantically running towards him, adjusting his shoe and bag as he went. "You forgot me! You actually left without me!"

"Oh yeah. Sorry."

~O~

Blaine pulled in to a parking space quite harshly noticing Sam's car close to his own. He thought about moving his precious BMW, but that seemed just a tad childish, even for Blaine.

He turned off the engine and sat for a moment. "Dude, are you coming or not?" Finn questioned, but Blaine hadn't realized he was already out of the car and standing with the door open.

"Uh, no. I'll catch you up." He waved his hand in dismay and Finn closed the door, muttering under his breath something Blaine could barely make out. Blaine leaned forward and put his head on the steering wheel, trying to make sense of the whole situation he was in. So far, he looked back on his life.

_Okay so I'm living with a boy and his parents who most defiantly will not be my boyfriend come June. I have to move to California in like 5 months and a week, my boyfriend kinda cheated on me with a blonde idiot. I have an audition for a recording contract in two days and I haven't prepared at all. Yeah, my life seems great. _

Blaine thought almost pitifully. Knowing he would have to go in school at some point and he was a little early he decided to go in to the choir room and play around with the piano in preparation for Saturday.

He proceeded in to school, tired, unaware of much around him, slightly dizzy because he was worn out. _This isn't going to be a good day._ Heading straight to the choir room seemed best for the day ahead.

Walking down the last corridor he saw a flash of platinum blonde head his way. _Oh fuck._ He thought to himself, trying to look in any direction but Sam's. He knew that if he looked at Sam he would probably punch him. The fact that he promised Kurt only this morning meant nothing at the moment because Blaine was angry, very angry. Annoyed because Sam even dared to touch Kurt, let alone kiss him in the state he's in already.

The two boys we're edging closer and closer together. The raw emotion inside Blaine was spinning out of control, something he inherited from his father which was not his favourite part of himself. He hated getting angry more than anything because he wasn't the same person when he was angry.

_Don't do anything unless he says something to you._ Blaine tired to think rationally and calmly. The blonde let out a little smile as he approached Blaine, but he didn't reciprocate the gesture.

"Hey Blaine." Said Sam causally walking past like nothing had happened between him and Kurt, or him and Blaine for that matter.

Blaine blood began to surge within his veins and he regretted the one thing he was going to do. Moving towards Sam angrily he grabbed hold of his jacket and pushed him up against the locker harshly. His voice was angry, but Sam looked to be between confusion, hurt and also regretting everything he did last night.

"Hey Blaine? What the fucking hell Sam? You can't just be all 'hey' after last night!" He shouted in to the taller boys face. Blaine was strong; he had the capability of holding Sam there for some time.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't you fucking dare play innocent Sam! I know what you did!"

Sam's voice turned in to a whisper. "I'm sorry alright."

A crowd was gathering around the spot where the two glee-clubbers were arguing, a few members of the New Directions we're there too. Just not wanting to stop a perfectly good fight for the school's amusement. "I'm sorry doesn't even cut it! I want you away from Kurt, for good!"

"Alright, I understand, I'm sorry already!"

Blaine lowered his arms from Sam's neck, looking at where he left red marks pressed in to his skin. Blaine turned away presuming his anger was fading rapidly. Before turning round and taking a swing for the side of Sam's head.

The impact with Sam's head made a cracking noise and before Blaine knew it, he was being wrestled to the ground in a full on physical fight with Sam. Cheers were being shouted from the circle that had gathered around them.

For what seemed like hours of punching didn't subside until a strong, assertive voice entered the ring. "Boys! Hey guys!" Mr Schue called out, pulling Blaine away from the taller boy. "Stop it!" He continued to shout as he managed to pull Sam from Blaine instead and Finn and Puck held back Blaine. "You guys are friends! What the hell is going on?" Neither of the boys answered, but Finn and Puck we're reluctant to let Blaine go. Even if neither of them knew what was going on.

"Blaine, choir room now. Sam, principle Figgin's!" Mr Schue ordered resulting in Blaine shrugging off his two friends and storming hastily to the choir room.

He dumped his bag on the floor and sat at the piano, tapping random keys until he found the right one as he remembered it to be.

"Don't you want the way I feel,

Don't you want the way I feel,

Don't you want the way I feel for you."

He mumbled out a song that he'd written months back, just anything to take his mind off his current situation. "Blaine." Mr Schue appeared in the doorway, quite calmly to say the least. "What happened back there Blaine?"

Blaine didn't answer, just kept tapping keys aimlessly. "I thought you and Sam were friends."

"Yeah so did I." He mumbled.

"What's happened? Is this to do with why he's not been showing up to classes? And been avoiding you all?"

"I really don't know Mr Schue!"

"Blaine you need to start explaining things or I'll have to get you involved with Principle Figgin's too!"

Well, if he could confide in anyone, it might as well be a teacher. "He kissed Kurt!" It came out louder than he ever intended it to.

"What?"

"He kissed Kurt, last night. He wasn't at rehearsal because he was off kissing my boyfriend." Blaine stopped playing with the piano and turned to face Will.

"Uh, well." He looked a little lost for words. "Are you sure it was him that kissed Kurt and not the other way around?"

"Kurt wouldn't lie to me, it was defiantly Sam that kissed Kurt, but he pushed him off straight away."

"Right, I understand Blaine. I understand why you did it but it was still unacceptable to hit Sam like that."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"I don't think it's me you should be apologizing too. It's Sam."

"If he comes to practice, I'll apologize then." Blaine hung his head down, he really did regret doing things like that, he wasn't that person. Not anymore at least.

"It was just so out of character Blaine, I never expected anything like this from you."

"I know, I'm sorry." He repeated, it just made him feel guilty.

There was an awkward silence in the room before Mr Schuster spoke again. "How's Kurt doing? Any idea's when he's going to be back yet?"

"A couple of months maybe? He's got another month or two in the hospital, then recovery at home."

"It was pretty bad the crash then?"

"Yeah, I thought he was dead." Blaine looked at his hands, not wanting to remember anything about that day.

There was another drawn out pause up until the bell rung for first period, Home Economics. One of his few classes that were with Kurt, and he missed sitting next to him, Kurt always ordering him around, telling him what to do, when to add flour, how to crack an egg without breaking the shell in to the bowl. Because really Kurt was the one who could cook, not Blaine.

Blaine stood from his seat and grabbed his bag. "How's this week's project going?" Mr Schue questioned once Blaine was heading towards the door, why did teachers always do that? This week's assignment has honestly completely slipped Blaine's mind, he was tired and worn out from all his other subject's he'd completely forgotten about glee.

"Oh, urm. What was it again?"

"Try and write a couple of verses and a chorus for something we could use at Nationals?" They had already chosen songs but as in McKinley tradition, the final set list never got chosen until a few hours before their performance.

"Oh right, yeah that. I'm working on it." Blaine lied. He had prepared nothing, but at least his many lyric books stuffed in a draw could come in handy this time! It wouldn't be hard to just pick a song from one of his books and perform it. _Ah the perks of song writing from an early age._ He thought and stepped out of the choir room. "See ya later Mr Schue."

"Bye Blaine."

~O~

**Burt's Garage.**

"Hello, is this Mr Hummel?" A strange voice asked from down the phone.

"Yes it is." Burt wiped his hands on the cloth attacked to his waist band; he was in the middle of changing the oil in someone's car.

"Mr Hummel, this is principle Figgin's."

"Oh yeah, hey. I think there must be a mistake thought, Kurt's not at school."

"This is does not involve Kurt, Mr Hummel."

"Finn didn't punch anyone did he?" He questioned sceptically. Knowing full well that it was a valid possibility.

"No Sir, It's about Blaine. It appears we had some trouble with him this morning in the hallways."

"What? This must be a mistake."

"I'm sorry Mr Hummel, it is not. We only found your contact number under his records. He was found physically fighting with another student in the hallway before class."

Burt had forgotten that once Blaine transferred to McKinley they had put their contact numbers down in case of an emergency, Blaine was unaware of this obviously but Burt thought it was best.

"Really? Can I ask who this other student was?"

"Sam Evans."

"Ah. What does this mean for Blaine? I mean school wise?"

"Well Mr Hummel, we're not going to pursue any kind of punishment because he has a clean record."

"But you want me to talk to him tonight?"

"Ahh that would be very helpful Mr Hummel!" Principle Figgin's almost mocked Burt, he hated punishing students and found it much easier if their family did it themselves.

"Fine, I'll talk to him tonight, but you do know he isn't my son right?"

"Yes we know Mr Hummel, but you are listed as his emergency contact."

"I know." Burt sighed, wondering what he actually got himself in to by asking Blaine to stay. "I'll talk to him, thanks for telling me."

"Goodbye Mr Hummel."

"Yeah." Burt slammed the phone down, almost regretting ever letting his son get to close to Blaine.

~O~

**McKinley High**

It was lunch, Blaine was tidying his locker for the fifth time this week, he really didn't understand how it got so messy. But with the added stress of his gym kit in it, it was understandable really. Over the past few weeks without Kurt around, he had taken up track, doing a few laps in spare lessons and over lunch. It got him spending more time with Finn. He grabbed his gym kit and shoved it in to his bag, not really caring how it came out later.

He was going to head to the gym with Puck and Finn over lunch. Slamming his locker shut, he continued up the hallway a few steps before hearing a powerful roar of a voice shout.

"Hobbit!" A screech shouted after him, making him stop and turn around instantly. Sue Sylvester was coming up thick and fast behind him.

"Yes Ms Sylvester?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't notice you there Sir Gel's a Lot." Blaine had no time recently to gel his hair in the mornings, letting it just run free instead. Sue looked him up and down before meeting his gaze again. "These dapper outfits really don't fit in at this school hobbit, I'm actually surprised you managed to find such smart cardigan in Toddlers are Us!"

"Is there something you wanted?" Blaine wasn't in the mood for jokes, or even banter over his height, he needed stress relief. Relief in the form of a mile track in the warm sun.

"Well actually, I was stopping to ask if you would talk to your other half for me."

"Kurt?"

"I want to know if he wanted to join the cheerio's again? Just singing, no moving this time. My cheerio's couldn't keep up with the pase his hips were moving last time."

Blaine smirked, taking that comment as an inside joke and he realized he knew exactly what Sue meant. "Oh yeah. Sure, I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." She turned away abruptly before turning back to face Blaine once more. "Oh, and I would keep the gel off more hobbit, I'm afraid that if you and Will Schuster use that much hair product within a mile of each other there maybe some form of landslide. I'm just trying to keep the elves hiding in your hair safe." She added sarcastically and turned away once more, this time continuing down the corridor giving a few threatening looks on the way back to her office.

Blaine shrugged off the conversation and continued to the track.

As he got close to the doors leading outside, Blaine felt a warm hand place on his shoulder.

"You had a fight with Sam?" Quinn whispered in Blaine's ear, a little roughly. She couldn't believe it when she actually heard Blaine Anderson had had a physical fight.

"What's it to you?" Blaine faced the blonde haired girl, noticing she was alone.

"Did you, or did you not? What's gotten in to you Blaine?" Her voice was still very low.

"Come here!" He took hold of Quinn's hand and pulled her in to the choir room that was close by.

"Blaine, tell me what's going on!" Blaine hadn't actually spoken to her for some time now, they just hadn't had a chance to catch up.

Blaine pushed his bag from his shoulder once again and placed it on the floor next to Quinn's.

"I can't really tell you why I fought with Sam."

"Why not?"

"Because I promised I wouldn't say anything!"

"Fine, but that doesn't make up for the fact you've been avoiding me all day!"

It was kind of true, Blaine had been avoiding her, well not avoiding exactly, but making sure he wasn't where she was. He just knew that Quinn would have some very strong opinions about his recording contract, but he needed someone to come with him on Saturday for moral support. He would have to tell Quinn.

It was a fact that Quinn supported Blaine going to New York with Kurt 100% because she wanted them to stay together, and even she knew they wouldn't if Blaine went to California. There were just too many reasons for him not to go and just one big reason for him to go.

"Will you come with me to an audition on Saturday?" Blaine blurted out as one word. "Please, I really need the support."

"What? What audition?"

"I've kinda been offered a recording contract in California. I have a last audition on Saturday and, just please. Come with me?"

Quinn started at him, almost mind blown. "Does Kurt know about this?"

"Not yet, no. I will tell him! Just, the time isn't right. And they say I've got it but they could cancel it on Saturday if they don't like me. So I just don't want to worry him too soon."

"But, a recording contract? Like really?"

"Yeah, in California. A real contract."

Quinn stepped forward but Blaine was unable to read her this time, he was very good at reading people, Quinn and Kurt especially. But she was a closed book this time. The smaller girl threw her arms around Blaine, hugging him tightly at the neck and almost squealing.

"Well done Blaine! A real contract! I'm so proud of you." Blaine hugged her back wearily.

"Really? You're not mad?"

"Well, it's your choice what you do. I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks." He laughed a little in to her neck where his head was buried. There was a moment of silence when they pulled away from each other and just grinned. Quinn sat on the piano stood still looking at Blaine.

"Do you know what song you're going to you yet?"

Blaine hadn't even thought about it. So much has been going on, he knew he had to practice an original song for the audition but he hadn't thought of which. "No, not yet." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Quinn was quiet for a moment. "Oh!" She exclaimed, excited again. "What about that one you were playing to me, when we were at my house! You taught me the chords for it."

"Which one?" Blaine had played so many songs to Quinn when they were just hanging out.

"Not something, not...not..." She searched her brain.

"Alone?"

"Not Alone! Genius, that song's amazing Blaine. You really should do that!"

"I don't know, I wrote it a really long time ago."

"So? It's amazing Blaine! Seriously." Quinn got up and brought a guitar over to where Blaine was stood, forcing it in to his hands.

"Play it."

"What?"

"Now, play it!"

"I've got to be on track!"

"No you don't. It's lunch Blaine, you don't _have _to be anywhere, you've got two days to get a perfect performance for this guy!"

Blaine sighed and he began to strum the guitar lightly.

~O~

**Lima Hospital. **

"Hey baby." Mercedes entered Kurt's hospital room on seeing he was awake. She had lunch and a free period so she got permission from Principle Figgin's to leave and see Kurt.

"Hey!" Kurt was happy to see someone barring his boyfriend, parents and brother to be honest. Not that many of his friends had been visiting lately. Kurt tried to sit up carefully and asked Mercedes to sit on the chair next to his bed. "What are you doing here?" Kurt questioned smiling.

"Just thought I'd visit, I'm sorry I haven't been recently white boy."

"It's fine 'Cedes, honestly." Which was a lie, Kurt was in fact a little upset that she hadn't visited, but it couldn't be helped, she had her own life.

"It's not! How have you been? Are you getting better?"

"I think, I mean I'm stuck here for a while yet, and I miss my bed, and school, and Blaine. But I'm okay."

"You don't sound it."

"I'm fine, honestly! I'm still doing Nationals though! Nothing will drag me away from a competition solo!"

Mercedes just giggled. "Fine white boy. While we're on the subject of your boyfriend." Mercedes trailed off, knowing very well she shouldn't really be the one to tell Kurt about his boyfriends actions earlier in the day.

"What about him?"

"He kind of. You know. Punched Sam today."

"What? He promised me he wouldn't!" Kurt placed his head in his hands, hiding the shame spread across his face.

"Hell to the no! You mean you knew he was going to do it?"

"Well kind of, I thought he would. He promised me though!"

"What's going on Kurt?"

Kurt took a very, very deep breath in. He'd promised not to say anything to anyone about this, for his own sake more than Sam's. "Sam, kissed me the other day."

Mercedes sat. Staring at her best friend with her eyes expanding more every millisecond.

"'Cedes? Mercedes?" Kurt was almost shouting at her.

"Huh?"

"He kissed me, I never asked him to or anything! He just sort of came at me, then told me he liked me."

"Is this why he broke up with me?" Kurt just shrugged his shoulders. Mercedes sat back in her seat, folding her arms across her chest. "Well now I'm kinda glad Blaine punched him!"

"Is Blaine hurt?"

"I don't think so. I didn't see it, Puck told me."

"Ah." Kurt thought to himself for a moment. _Should I get on to him about this, or?_

"You're going to argue again aren't you?"

"What? Who?"

"You and Blaine."

"Possibly."

"Kurt, if Sam actually did that to you, I don't think I really blame Blaine for what he did."

"I know, but I think something else has happened to you know. Like last night we were watching a movie and he was really quiet. Yes I feel asleep, but he left without even saying goodbye. And he seemed stressed all the time."

"We have a lot on at school Kurt, I know you don't have that problem at the moment but it's too much for the majority of us to handle, let alone Blaine who's got you too sweetie."

Kurt hated the fact that his friends knew more about his boyfriend's life at the moment then he did.

"Yeah. I suppose." Kurt was disappointed, but it didn't take a lot at the moment. He was lonely, and felt _alone_ most of the time. Not to mention the fact that he was still having constant nightmares about being ran over again.

~O~

Blaine arrive at the hospital as Mercedes was leaving, she was getting the bus home. "How's it going 'Cedes?" Blaine asked seeing her walking out of the hospital doors.

"Alright. Where were you at lunch? Noah text me telling me you never showed for track?"

"I was in the choir room with Quinn." He said a little too confidently, before changing his tone. "Urm, I was just playing my song to her for this week's project."

"Whatever." Mercedes almost shrugged him off and carried on her walk to the bus stop.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine walked in with a large smile across his face, dropping his bag to the floor he went to kiss his boyfriend. The action was not reciprocated, which only resulted in Blaine drawing away prematurely. "What's wrong?" He perched on the side of Kurt's bed, trying to ignore the disappointment on his face and the arms crossed over his painful chest.

"You attacked Sam?" The younger boy questioned simply.

Blaine looked to his hands which were intertwining each other. "Maybe."

"No, you did Blaine! I told you not to touch him!"

"How could I help it? He was being so casual!"

"Because I wasn't meant to tell you that he kissed me! Blaine, there was no excuse for what you did to him today!"

"Yes there was Kurt!" Blaine stood from the bed, his voice was rising slightly. Something that he was not meaning to do. "He kissed you! It was out of order!"

"Yes. It was Blaine. But he kissed _me._ Not you. Not anyone else. Me. This is my problem to sort out not yours!"

"What are you going to do about it when you're stuck in here?"

"Nothing, and that's what I intended to do with the situation! Blaine, he's been through so much! He had to move school, then he lost everything! His house, possessions! Then he has to go through this! Blaine he's had enough to deal with!"

"Yeah so did you when Karofsky was shoving you in to lockers at all time of the day, but that didn't give you the excuse to go around kissing random people!"

"Blaine, listen to yourself! Why are you bringing _my _past in to this. You weren't even around when this was going on! If you didn't know already, Sam took the first blow for me. He stood up to Karofsky for me!"

"You're making excuses for him!"

"No I'm not! Blaine you're getting angry! I think you need to calm down a little!"

"No I don't think I fucking do Kurt!" Blaine was shouting now, Kurt knew it wasn't a good thing in a hospital for Blaine to be shouting. Especially when Kurt felt so ill.

"Blaine, something's happened! Something you're really not telling me! You never act like this! Something is stressing you out!"

"I just can't at the moment Kurt!"

"But if you are going to California in June and I'm going to New York. We won't be together. At least not all the time. You're going to have to get used to me kissing other people Blaine!"

"Not when we're in a committed relationship Kurt!"

"As I said, I didn't kiss him. He kissed me. And I said again, there's something else going on!" Kurt leaned forward in to the argument, causing him to place his hand on his waist where the crashing pain was. Blaine ignored Kurt's cries of pain. He was far to annoyed, but it was true. He had changed.

"Kurt, I just can't. I don't know what to think at the moment. I'm stressed and I just, I just can't! I'm done." Blaine went to pick his bag up, knowing his anger was getting the better of him.

"Done with what Blaine? This or us?" Kurt asked almost sarcastically, but nothing could prepare him for the answer he was going to get back.

"I don't know yet."

Blaine slammed the door shut to Kurt's room; he placed a hand lightly over his mouth and let his eye's fill with tears because really what was stopping them falling? No-one was around to see it, so he may as well just cry.

~O~

_Did I really just do that?_ Blaine questioned himself slamming the door to his car shut and banging his head against the steering wheel. _I actually just argued with my sick boyfriend in hospital, what the fuck is wrong with me?_ He took out his phone from his pocket, knowing that Burt and Carole wouldn't be expecting him home for another hour at least. Searching his contact he came across David's.

"Blaine!"

"Hey David." Blaine wasn't happy; he kind of even said it in a pitiful way.

"The gay one is not happy!" He heard David speaking to Wes in the background.

"Stop it David!"

"What's wrong? Trouble in paradise?"

"You can't even imagine. Anyway I was wondering if I can come up to Dalton on Saturday?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"I just need a break, and Burt's kind of forcing me to see you guys. Say's I need a break. But I will have to explain it all when I get there."

"God, stuff has been going on!" Wes took the phone from David.

"Yes Wes, it has. So just, yeah I can come?"

"Sure. We will be waiting to welcome you home."

"Shut up guys!"

"Fine, we refuse to carry on this conversation with the mood you're in. Call us when you're near on Saturday. Bye Blaine."

"Bye."

Blaine slumped back down in his seat and threw the phone on the passenger's seat. Taking a deep breath he started the car and sped out of the car park, passing Mercedes who was still waiting for a bus.

~O~

**The Hummel-Hudson Household**

"That was fast." Carole enquired hearing the door slam shut to their home. She walked in to the lounge with a towel in her hand to see Blaine sat with tear stained cheeks. About half way home it had hit him what he had actually done and he couldn't hold in the tears any longer. "What's wrong hon?" The mother figure walked over to Blaine and sat beside him on the couch. Wrapping an arm around him she pulled him closer as he sobbed on to her shoulder.

"I'm an i-idiot." Blaine wept.

"Is this about what happened with Sam?" His whole body went stiff. _They weren't supposed to know about Sam_. He thought before looking Carole straight in the eyes.

"How'd you know about Sam?"

"The school called us hon. We're down as your emergency contacts." She moved a curl from his forehead that had broken free.

"God." Blaine sighed angrily and slid down further in to the couch. "It's not even that." He placed his hands over his face, probably to hide the shame about what he was about to say.

"What sweetie?"

"I argued with Kurt."

"Just now?" Carole seemed to be quite shocked by Blaine's behaviour.

"Yes!" Blaine was feeling guiltier than ever at the moment. "I just left him there! We argued about the Sam thing, and then I just left him. God I feel terrible!" This was obviously perfect time for Finn to walk in to the situation.

"What's going on?"

"Me and Kurt argued."

"What? You just left my sick brother there on his own? Are you crazy?" Finn started to tap the back of Blaine's head lightly.

"Finn you are not helping! Just take my keys." Carole fished around in her bag for her car keys and threw them to her son. "Go and see Kurt, he needs someone right now."

"Fine." Finn sighed and headed straight out to the car. No matter what anyone said, he really did care about Kurt a lot.

"Burt told me about your fight with Sam." Carole was relatively calm in this situation, _was this what having a real mother felt like? _Blaine wondered as she spoke to him softly. "What's happening Blaine? You're a good kid!"

"I don't know. I'm just getting stressed and worked up. Sam just wound me up." Blaine felt that even in this situation it wasn't right to tell Kurt's parents about Sam kissing Kurt that would be down to Kurt to do. "And then Kurt got on at me about Sam and I just flipped."

"I understand honey." Carole rubbed the top of Blaine's back lightly to calm him down. His cheeks were still red and swollen as were his eyes.

"Oh god!" Blaine's face changed, it was a face of horror.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I may have told Kurt I was breaking up with him. I'm not sure though!" Blaine recovered his face with the horror of it all. Maybe things were getting on top of him more than he ever thought.

"Oh Blaine!" Carole was disappointed, it was obvious. "I really think you should go and just relax for the rest of the night. I'm not condoning this behaviour! Not at all. You couldn't have hit Sam and Kurt is still my son. But if you relax and have a sleep, your head might clear a little."

Blaine took a moment to think his options through; resulting yes it probably was the best option.

"Thank you." Blaine leant on her shoulder, just to show that he wasn't all bad. After all she had the capability to kick him out straight away.

"It's fine hon. Just go get some rest, okay?" Blaine stood up, grabbed his bag and phone and continued to the stairs. Once he was at the top, he paused as he could hear voices from the lounge. It was Burt and Carole talking.

"You were way to light on him then."

"Burt, he is like our son now! I cannot treat him any differently to how we would treat Kurt or Finn!" Carole defended Blaine.

"But he's not our son. I'm not sure I can even trust him with Kurt."

"That boy has stood by Kurt through everything! He deserves every chance he gets. It's Kurt's choice if he stays in his life or not!"

Satisfied, Blaine continued to his bedroom where he flailed on to the bed as soon as he entered. Reaching for his phone in his pocket he typed Kurt's number in to a new text.

"I'm sorry x" Was all that was written before he threw it down next to him and closed his eyes.

~O~

**Lima Hospital**

Kurt was upset, that was understandable. But he was just plain confused when Finn turned up unannounced.

"Kurt?" Finn's strangely large head came around the door and looked at the small boy who still had tears running down his face.

"What are you doing here?" Half of what he was saying was hope.

"I didn't want you to be alone when you were upset."

"Blaine's been home then?"

"Yeah." Finn was now fully in Kurt's room, he looked to the ground. "I think he's sorry you know." At that moment Kurt picked up the phone his dad had bought him to replace the old one, _Blaine._ He thought looking at the screen. He opened the message that simply said he was sorry.

"I know." Kurt sighed wiping his tears on his hands. Finn was uncomfortable, he was never any good in these types of situations. He moved around to the chair and sat in it looking up at the screen.

"Are there any of those make over shows on you like?" he questioned grabbing the remote and flicking through the channels. Kurt just smiled a little at how nice his brother was being, Finn would never usually watch any type of show that Kurt watched.

_Maybe he's not such a bad brother after all._ Kurt thought watching Finn settle in his chair to watch another episode of America's Best Makeover.


End file.
